La ultima francesa feliz
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: UA. Ser la cocinera del Pub St. George & Dragons le daba a Francine razones suficientes para ser feliz. Que mas daba si su hogar se desmoronaba poco a poco, que su madre protegiera al hombre que las maltrataba y que este tuviera la poca decencia de mirarla de arriba a abajo cada que quisiera.
1. Piloto

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

La francesa miraba el techo de su habitación. Aun escuchaba los gritos provenientes de la cocina. El siempre furioso Scott no paraba de maldecir. Que su comida estaba fría, que el café no tenia suficiente azúcar, que Edith no servia para nada. Cual sea que fuese la ocasión o el motivo, su padrastro escocés siempre gritaba.

El ruido de un plato haciéndose añicos contra el suelo la estremeció, después, escuchó pasos en la escalera, pasos apresurados que venían en dirección a su habitación.

Toc toc toc.

—¡A mi no me vengas con estupideces Francine!— Grito el hombre iracundo al mover el picaporte una y otra vez, comprobando que le habían echado el seguro— ¡Abre la maldita puerta! ¡Es mi maldita casa!

La joven se puso de pie y corrió a abrir. Un temor ligero la invadió cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta de golpe, con el rostro colorado y las mejillas infladas.

—Ya se lo dije Edith y ahora te lo diré a ti— La señalo y comenzó a picarla con su dedo indice, justo encima de donde nacía su seno derecho— Tienes una semana para conseguir empleo, de lo contrario te vas de aquí. Y no me importaran los lloriqueos de la cerda que tienes por madre. ¿Te quedo claro?.

Fra asintió en repetidas ocasiones. Se estremeció y bajo la mirada cuando el dejo caer su dedo, rozándole de arriba a abajo el pecho. Apestaba a tabaco y alcohol. A depravación y obscenidad.

Se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe y yendo a su propia habitación. Su madre entro después. Tenia la mejilla izquierda ligeramente hinchada y moteada de morado. Una superficie purpura le invadía la parte superior del brazo.

—Cariño, lo siento pero no pude hacer gran cosa... ademas mi esposo tiene razón, deberías conseguir un trabajo.—La mujer le sonrió y se acerco a su hija, comenzando a acariciar su mejilla.

Francine asintió. De nada servia que le dijera que desde que supo que no lograría pagar la universidad, cada día de los pasados tres meses había intentado encontrar empleo. Que precisamente aquella tarde le habría mandado su pobre curriculum a una agencia de trabajo. Supo que con ello no lograría nada. Que en la cabeza de su sumisa mamá, el y solo el siempre tendria la razón.

—Mañana iré a primera hora a otra oficina de empleos, ademas, vi algunos anuncios en Internet que requieren mano de obra en fabricas— Fra le dio una tímida sonrisa— Quizás logre encontrar algo.

—Oh cariño, espero que si, no importa en que trabajes, solo espero que te empleen. Eso tranquilizara mucho a mi querido Scott.

Su madre se fue sin dejar que la joven respondiera algo. Cuando ella cerro la puerta, Francine echo de nuevo el seguro y atranco la puerta con la silla de su escritorio. Mientras lo hacia, no dejaba de hervir en indignación y furia.

Despertó antes de que el alba se alzara completamente. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con sus pantalones azul oscuro, una blusa gris de manga larga y una suéter del mismo color que el pantalón, se amarro las agujetas de sus botines grises y emprendió su viaje hacia la cocina. Francine ojeaba el periódico mientras bebía un poco de té. Desgracias, robos, políticos corruptos, estrellas de la farándula vistos en situaciones comprometedoras, el cóctel que se veía todos los días en el mundo del cual era habitante. Checo el clima, temperatura máxima de 15C y una mínima de 4C. Suerte que el suéter que llevaba era de lana. Subio de nuevo a su alcoba y tomo su bolso y la bufanda. Solo por si acaso.

Mientras venia en el subterráneo luego de una larga jornada de búsqueda, la francesa miraba un chicle seco que estaba firmemente asido del suelo del vagón.

 _—No tienes la experiencia necesaria._

Le habría dicho un supervisor de una tienda de ropa al sur de Londres. Con los dientes chuecos, una horrible corbata de moño y una vestimenta que no cuadraba del todo bien rechazo a una chica que tenia a ese establecimiento como su ultima esperanza.

—Tal vez no tenga experiencia, pero sin duda tengo mejor gusto que usted, hasta un niño de tres años tiene mejor ojo que tu.—Murmuro al piso y al chicle. Levanto la mirada y una anciana le mira extrañada.

Claro, solo las locas hablan consigo mismas.

La vieja se bajo en la siguiente estación, y después de un par de paradas, Francine hizo lo mismo. Eran las once de la mañana y no quería volver a su casa, no deseaba escuchar el griterío y los las acciones que tanto la incomodaban de Scott. No quería ver a su sumisa madre dándole la razón a su padrastro con tal de que no la golpeara.

Suspiro y echo a andar por la calle, el estomago le gruñía y en la esquina alcanzo a ver un Pub. El letrero en la entrada del establecimiento rezaba "St George Dragons". La joven se encogió de hombros y entro allí. Una banda de moteros hacia un escándalo impresionante desde una de las esquinas del lugar. Calculaba que unos quince hombres con chaquetas de cuero que estaban embriagándose, riendo o fumando y expulsando humo como locomotoras. Un mesero iba y venia sirviendo Fish n' Chips por las distintas mesas cargadas de gente. La mayoría de las personas sostenían tarros, vasos o copas llenas de líquidos con distintos grados de alcohol.

 _ **Crazy Train**_ de Ozzy Osborne inundaba el lugar. La canción se metía en los oídos de Francine con tanta intensidad que parecía que el cerebro le iba a explotar. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al único lugar disponible de la barra. El cantinero iba y venia satisfaciendo a los clientes con cerveza dorada y burbujeante.

De pronto, el hombre se detuvo y la observo.

—Que vas a pedir niña—Pregunto toscamente al tiempo en que la miraba inquisitivo.— ¿Y bien?

—Oui, si quisiera Fish n' Chips y un poco de vino tinto.

El inglés rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo siento primor, pero no tenemos jugo de uva.—Le sonrió de lado, mirándola de arriba a abajo— Pero creo que esto te gustara.

El dependiente le tendió un vaso pequeño, le echo un par de cubos de hielo y tomo una botella de la cual sirvió un liquido transparente. A los ojos de la chica, aquello parecía un vaso de agua. Francine sonrió mientras se tomaba una trago. Sintió que eso le quemaba desde la garganta hasta el estómago, los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y tosió mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Arthur Kirkland volvió a reírse.

—¡Oye Antonio!— El hombre le gritó al mesero y este se acerco a la barra—Sería tan amable de traerle a este dulce primor un plato de Fish n' Chips.—La miro a ella y volvió a sonreír—La casa invita niña.

Fran entrecerró los ojos mientras gruñía. Se preparaba para levantarse cuando el español la observo. Se quedo pensativo un rato y comenzó a reclamar.

—Sabes que has llegado con un gran retraso, quedamos en que llegarías a las nueve de la mañana.

Francine arqueo las cejas.

—¿Que?.— Exclamó.— No le estoy entendiendo.

Toño se golpeo la frente con una mano.

—Pues a que seria mujer sino a trabajar en la cocina, ¿no eres Lucy Preston? La chica de la agencia me dijo que tenia que esperar a una joven de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules que respondiera a ese nombre. ¿Eres Lucy?

Francine se lo pensó un tiempo y comenzó a asentir varias veces.

—Pues bien, necesito que me acompañes, te mostrare la cocina, nuestro menú y quiero que te pongas a trabajar de inmediato. Esto seguirá llenándose de clientes y necesito que alguien me eche una mano. ¿de acuerdo?

Fra volvió a asentir y el español le sonrió. Ambos fueron a la cocina y este le paso un delantal.

—Lucy, ¿sabes preparar algún postre, como un pastel?

—Claro— Dijo Fran mientras se quitaba el suéter, se arremangaba la blusa y se ponía aquella sucia prenda que algún día fue blanca.

—Madre mía, que alivio. Mira, los ingredientes para eso están en una de las alacenas de arriba, iba a comprar una torta para el jefe pero no me dio tiempo. Pensaba hacer una yo pero si de por sí cocinar y servir la comida es difícil, intentar hacer un pastel al mismo tiempo iba a ser imposible. Así que prepárale uno. Debe estar listo antes de las seis. Ah y por favor realiza las ordenes de los clientes lo mas pronto posible.

El de ojos verdes salio de allí con una bandeja llena de pescado frito y papas a la francesa. La chica se puso manos a la obra.

Por fin un trabajo y que mejor lugar que en cocina.

Aunque se sintiera un poco culpable, fingiría ser aquella Lucy Preston por conseguir un empleo. Es mas, seria Rasputin de ser necesario.

* * *

 _Hi, esto, como dice el titulo, es tan solo el piloto de un nuevo fic que ando tramando. Obviamente sera un FrUk y aunque el capitulo tenga un tono un tanto ligero, permitanme decirles que esto se ira tornando mas oscuro a medida que avance la historia. Espero que les guste y puedan darle una oportunidad. Nunca pido reviews pero en este caso me encantaría saber lo que piensan._

 _Para los que leen Future Days, no se preocupen tengo pensado acabarlo antes de que termine el año._

 _¿Que pasara en el siguiente cap? ¿Lograra Francine terminar el pastel a tiempo? ¿Conseguirá el empleo ? ¿Lucy Preston hará aparición por allí? Todo eso y mas en los capítulos que siguen._

 _Gracias por leer y ¡Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. Ven como eres

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

 _Sacrebleu_.

La cocina había entrado en ebullición en tanto Francine puso un pie en ella. Pollo Tika Masala, Fish n' Chips, Lasaña. La variedad de alimentos salían despedidos de allí a la brevedad en que eran ordenados. A medida que las horas pasaban las ordenes iban disminuyendo. Antonio había puesto en marcha el lavavajillas. En cambio, ella puso manos a la obra para hacer un pastel imposible.

Precalento el horno a 180C, engraso el molde de rosca que iba a utilizar. Para el pastel, preparo dos cajas de harina de chocolate según las instrucciones que venían allí y fueron a parar al molde que ella había engrasado. Lo ideal hubiera sido que ella preparara su propia masa pero el tiempo la apremiaba y no tenia mas remedio.

Después, en una licuadora puso 12 huevos, dos latas de leche evaporada y dos de leche condensada. Dos cucharaditas de vainilla y cuatro de ron. Licuo todo y poco a poco vertió la mezcla de flan sobre la del chocolate. Metió un refractario con agua y puso el molde sobre el. Horneando a baño maría. Mientras esperaba a que estuviera listo, siguió cocinando las ordenes que eran traídas a ella por el español.

Dieron las cinco y con ello, Antonio cerró el Pub. La banda de moteros seguía adentro, también algunos mafiosos italianos y uno que otro cliente. El hombre entró en la cocina y vio que la joven ya había desamoldado el postre y estaba decorándolo con caramelo y algunas fresas.

—¿Oye y quieres que ponga las velas que compraste?—Pregunto la chica mientras seguía colocando la fruta.

—Claro—Sonrió al tiempo en que se las pasaba.

—¿Cuantas pongo?

—34.

—¿Caray, tantas? Ya debe tener arrugas en toda la cara nuestro jefe.

Toño rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Obviamente no tienes ni idea.

Francine coloco las treintaicuatro velas y las encendió cuando Toño le indico que lo hiciera. Ella estaba por colocar mas trastes en el lavaplatos cuando el español le indico que dejara de hacerlo.

—Deja eso Lucy— Dijo el español mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el mandil.— Necesito que lleves el pastel. Mira ya te lo he puesto en el carrito, solo tienes que empujarlo a donde esta el jefe.

—¿Y en donde es eso?

—La mesa de la esquina.

—¿En donde están los moteros?

—Emm si, supongo que si.

—¿Supones?

—Solo hazlo.

La joven suspiro, se sacudió un poco la blusa y empujando el carrito, ingresó a donde estaba toda esa gente. De fondo se escuchaba Come As You Are, de Nirvana. Aquella canción correspondiente al genero Grunge la acompañaba en su travesía. La mayoría de la gente allí estaba bastante embriagada. Algunos la llamaron " _Sweetheart_ ", " _Baby_ _doll_ ", " _Darling_ " a medida que pasaba. Cuando por fin atravesó a aquellas personas llego a donde estaban los moteros. Allí estaba el odioso bar-tender que la había atendido al principio.

Este medio sonrió cuando ella coloco el pastel en la mesa. Fra hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y se disponía a salir de allí cuando un brazo se lo impido.

—Oh vamos quédate— El motero esbozo una gran sonrisa y la condujo a un lugar libre al lado del cantinero.— ¡Entre mas gente cante feliz cumpleaños mejor!

Francine sonrió a medias y ocupo el sitio disponible. Esperando a que el dueño del lugar apareciera.

—Ya estamos todos— Anuncio el inglés al ver que Antonio dejaba el mandil en una mesa y empezaba a tomar fotos con una cámara instantánea Polaroid.

La mayoría de moteros se pasaron el brazo por encima formando una cadena, con la mano libre sostenían su tarro de cerveza. Todos a excepción de uno, un motero pelirrojo con una prominente barba. El traía una lata de Coca-Cola. El fue el que comenzó a cantar feliz cumpleaños, después los mafiosos y la demás gente lo coreo. Francine aun buscaba a su futuro jefe. La duda de como lucía se despejó cuando terminaron de cantar y aplaudieron.

—¡Pide un deseo Arthur!— Animo Jaime mientras bebía un sorbo de refresco.—¡Vamos!

El cantinero negó con la cabeza, sonriendo socarronamente. Tras musitar algo ininteligible, soplo las treintaicuatro velas. Fra vio a su jefe con una mezcla de horror y desconcierto.

—¡Sonrían!— Dijo Toño antes de que la luz del flash deslumbrara a todos.

De derecha a izquierda estaban dos mafiosos italianos, seguidos del motero Jaime, Francine, Arthur y un par de clientes con ropas y peinados estrafalarios. La foto salio de la cámara y el mesero corrió a ponerla en un sitio oscuro, esta pasaba progresivamente de un blanco total a mostrar la imagen que había capturado. Algún tiempo después, aquella fotografía había ido a parar a un muro. Al lado de otras tantas. Unas rememoraban la victoria del equipo Manchester United en la Liga Premier, otras tenían a una banda tocando y las demás eran de distintas celebraciones. Todas con los moteros, Antonio, mafiosos o el jefe como protagonista.

Un par de motociclistas se agarraron fuertemente de las manos, instaron a al britanico a que se sentara allí y después comenzaron a lanzarlo por los aires. Mas personas se sumaron y juntas formaron un circulo del que se asomaba la cara un poco nerviosa del dueño del lugar cada que estaba en las alturas. En un par de ocasiones estuvo a nada de aterrizar en el suelo.

La mayoría alabo el pastel imposible que la francesa había echo, el cejon evito dar comentarios. Solo se limito a comer su rebanada acompañada de dos fresas. La fiesta se prolongo hasta pasadas las nueve. Cuando la gente se hubo ido, el español y Francine comenzaron a limpiar el lugar. El muchacho después de limpiar las mesas subía las sillas a ellas y comenzaba a barrer. Ella dejaba la cocina reluciente. Cuando terminaron Arthur los mando a llamar.

—Las propinas de hoy— Dijo al tiempo en que extendía algunos billetes y se los daba.

—En partes iguales.

—¿Tanto?— Cuestiono Toño al ver los billetes.

El britanico asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Niña tengo entendido que seras la nueva cocinera… Antonio, como dijiste que se llamaba ¿Lydia?—

—Lucy, jefe—Resoplo el muchacho.

—Bien en ese caso, tienes que llenar algunos papeles, es lo de rutina, también necesito una identificación que pueda comprobar quien eres y demás tonterías. ¿Dime quieres que te pague en cheque o te deposito en una cuenta bancaria.

Fran suspiro, poniéndose nerviosa negó con la cabeza.

—Señor, mire no he sido sincera con ustedes.—La chica comenzó a explicarse— No fui enviada por ninguna agencia de empleos, ni siquiera soy Lucy Preston. Mi nombre es Francine Bonnefoy. —Suspiro y las manos comenzaron a temblar, se le enrojecieron la mejillas y comenzó a excusarse, con las palabras atropellándose.— Perdón por mentir, en verdad lo lamento mucho, pero es que en verdad necesito este trabajo, y …. cuando el dijo que necesitaban a alguien… yo…

—Ya.— Dijo Arthur alzando las manos en gesto conciliatorio.— Honestamente no soy el mas indicado para decir que las mentiras son malas y bueno, esa mujer nunca se apareció o de lo contrario hubiéramos sabido esto desde el principio. Nadie salio herido y la gente no se quejo así que, supongo que todo esta bien. Tranquilízate Francine, no mas dramas, tienes el empleo.

Fra sonrió y asintió. Antonio también se mostró contento.

—Solo, no seas tan dramática. Traeré los papeles, ya vuelvo.

Toño le palmeo la espalda sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, no llamara a la policía. ¡Tu comida es la hostia!

—¿En verdad?

—¡Claro! Nunca antes nos habían dado tanta propina.

Francine sonrió.

—De cualquier modo tengo que irme, te veo mañana. Cuídate Fra.

El español se despidió y echo a andar a la calle. Algunos minutos después Arthur llego y le dio un par de formas a la francesa. La joven las lleno con sus datos básicos y le enseño el pasaporte al britanico.

—De Francia— Murmuro— Eso explica tu acento nasal.

Rió de buena gana mientras ella gruñía.

—¿Y desde cuando estas aquí?—Pregunto mientras se servia un poco de Ron, le ofreció a ella pero esta arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza.

—Casi siete años, pero aun no me acostumbro.

El alzo la cejas, un tanto sorprendido.

—Pareces recién llegada, aun conservas el acento— Francine sonrió mientras seguía llenando los papeles.—¿En donde vivías antes?

—En Verdun.

—¿Por que te mudaste hasta acá?

—Mi madre se volvió a casar y aquí vive mi padrastro así que, no tuvimos opción.

—Entiendo.—Tomo otro sorbo y bostezo.

—Listo, creo que ya termine. ¿Quiere revisarlos?

—No, déjalo y no me hables de usted, me haces sentir mas viejo.

—Pero tiene 34.

—¿Y parece que los tenga?

—No, la verdad es que se ve de treinta.

—¿Y eso que? Háblame de tu o te despediré.

—De acuerdo. Lo que uste… tu digas.

—Bien, niña. Abrimos a las nueve de la mañana y dejamos de servir comida las ocho de la noche. El bar cierra a las once de lunes a viernes y los fines de semana hasta las dos. ¿Entendido?

—Si.

—Bien, te veo mañana Francine. Ah y no es que me gusten los uniformes pero intenta traer pantalones y calzado negro. Y el cabello recogido ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro.

—Te traeré una playera con el logo del bar, eres talla pequeña según veo… la que tengo allí te quedara.

—Esta bien, gracias.

Le estrecho la mano a la joven y esta le sonrió.

Fra estaba a una cuadra de la casa cuando dieron las once de la noche. El carro de Scott no se encontraba por ningún lado. Aquello le venia de maravilla. Echo a correr antes de que el auto se apareciera. Se metió en la casa y subió deprisa a su habitación. Dejo sus cosas en la mesita de noche y se recostó un poco.

—Francine—Hablo suavemente su madre— Cariño ¿eres tu?.

—Estoy aquí madre.— Respondió alzando un poco la voz.

Edith asomo tímidamente la cabeza, aun tenia la mejilla moteada de morado.

—¿Como te fue cielo? ¿Tiene mucho que llegaste?

—No mucho mamá. Y me fue de maravilla, conseguí un empleo.

La mujer sonrió al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y exhalaba un gran suspiro.

—Me alegro mucho amor— La señora entro y fue a donde su hija, le tomo las manos.— ¿y en que trabajaras?

—En un restaurante en el centro... cocinare allí.

—Oh, que buena noticia.

—Si, empece hoy por eso llegue a esta hora. Y dime ¿donde esta el?

—No lo se cariño, ya sabes como es. Se fue a celebrar el día de San Jorge y no ha regresado.

Edith se encogió de hombros y salio de allí

La joven atranco la puerta con la silla del buró y se puso la pijama. Mientras esperaba que el sueño trepara a ella se pregunto cuanto tiempo podría mantener la farsa del restaurante. Si su madre o Scott supieran que trabajaba en un bar intuía que no ocurriría nada bueno.

Francine no sabría lo que pasaría hasta su cumpleaños numero veinte. Exactamente un año y tres meses después.

* * *

 _Psst! ¿Alguien tiene pensado ir a los XV años de Rubi? xD ok no._

 _Bonjour! Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer esto. En verdad les agradezco muchísimo! Tratare de seguir con la historia la la brevedad posible. Afortunadamente tengo una idea mucho mas concreta de esto a diferencia de otra historia que tengo en Hiatus. xD Asi que, al ritmo en que me lo permitan mis obligaciones ire actualizando :D_

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias a **MakkiMinnion, CupcakeChik y Andy-Dandy** por darle favorito y follow. Y a **Odoki** y **Dulcis Isania** por darle follow. Se les aprecia un montón!_

 **MakkiMinnion:** _Hi! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Recuerdo que tu me mandaste algunos mensajes respecto a Livin' On a Prayer (corrígeme si estoy equivocada xD) Pues bien, este fic es una especie de precuela de ese One-Shot. No sera lo mismo pero espero que sea de tu agrado! Yei, a mi también me encanta esa pareja. Gracias por tu review y por tu gran apoyo. Y por favor no te metes que yo también me suicido!_

 ** _Andy-Dandy:_** _Hello! Te agradezco mucho por leer esto. Gracias por tus amables palabras y por tu gran apoyo. Espero de todo corazón que esta historia este a la altura de tus expectativas y que te sientas contenta con el resultado. Una vez mas gracias por leer esto!_

 _¿Que pasara cuando Edith y Scott sepan que Francine trabaja en un Pub? ¿Como irán las cosas en el nuevo empleo de la francesa? Todo eso y mas en los capítulos que siguen._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción "Come As You Are" de Nirvana._


	3. El oso y la doncella

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Las semanas en Londres habían pasado rápidamente. La primavera dio paso al verano y Francine continuaba sus labores en el Pub. No lo hacia de manera magistral. En muchas ocasiones llego a tirar por accidente platos con comida recién servida. En otras no cocinaba a la velocidad deseada por los clientes. St George & Dragons era visitado con asiduidad y para la principiante cocinera aquello la sometía a continuos errores y un tanto de estrés. Se resbalaba y caía con regularidad por la culpa de las gotas de aceite que caían al suelo cada que freía algo.

En cuanto a su compañero de trabajo, había entablado una gran amistad con el bueno de Toño. Este trataba de ayudarla cuando los accidentes le ocurrían y nunca le reclamaba algo. Solo se limitaba a ver que se encontrara bien y a instarla a que tuviera mas cuidado.

Caso contrario era su jefe. Aquel lugar no debía llamarse St George & Dragons sino "Arthur y sus gritos". Francine se preguntaba como era posible que no se quedara ronco de tanto gritar. _"Antonio esto, Antonio lo otro" "Francine ven para acá" "Francine tráeme eso"_. Las ordenes siempre cambiaban pero nunca el griterío de Arthur.

Y aquel día no era la excepción.

Apenas eran las doce del mediodía cuando los gritos de su jefe hicieron su aparición. La banda de moteros estaba allí como de costumbre. Algunos clientes comían las delicias del lugar y otros un vasito de Ron. Por su parte, Fran picaba algunas papas con una cuchillo grande y filoso, después escucho una discusión. No era algo que le extrañara. Algunos clientes borrachos siempre armaban revuelo cuando Arthur se negaba a servirles mas copas. No lo hacia por civismo o moralidad si no que le preocupaba que el cliente no tuviera el suficiente dinero como para pagarle. Luego, escucho que el britanico llamaba a Antonio. Unos minutos mas tarde, vasos de vidrio se hicieron añicos contra el piso.

—¡BLODDY HELL!

Aquella exclamación de Arthur hizo eco en el Pub y fue lo suficientemente aterradora como para sobresaltar a Francine. Sintió un escozor y vio como la sangre salia despedida de los dedos de la mano izquierda. El indice, corazón y parte del anular habían sido cortados profundamente.

—Sacre bleu.—Murmuro mientras tomaba un trapo recién lavado y lo ponía sobre su herida. Se tiño de rojo casi al instante.

La papas crudas yacían medio cortadas sobre la tabla de picar. Algunas estaba bañadas con sangre. Para cualquier otra persona, aquello parecía una catsup muy oscura.

Salio de la cocina, viendo como Arthur y Antonio sacaban al borracho del pub. El inglés salio disparado hacia la pequeña oficina que tenia en un cuarto al fondo del Pub sin prestarle atencion a la francesa. Ella corrió a donde estaba el español.

—¡Ey, Toño!— Le zarandeo levemente la mano pero este ni se inmuto—¡TOÑO!

—Si, ¿que pasa Francine?—

—¿Sabes donde esta el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Si, ahorita te lo doy.— Dijo distraído—¿Para que lo necesitas?

Francine alzo la mano, enseñándole el vendaje improvisado.

—¡AY POR DIOS! ¿QUE TE PASO?— Se llevo una mano al pecho, con una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Aquella exclamación había captado la atención del motero Jaime. Este se acerco presuroso a ellos.

—¿Que ocurre?— Pregunto. Francine le enseño su mano a modo de respuesta.— Hay que llevarte al hospital.

—No es para tanto.—Fran trato de quitarle importancia al asunto.—Con un par de benditas bastara.

—¿Segura? ¿Entonces por que sigue goteando sangre?

La joven vio como en el piso se había formado un charquito de liquido rojo. Se tapo la boca con la mano sana.

—Ven aquí " _Baby girl_ ".— Jaime la tomo del brazo. —Antonio, trae el bolso y el suéter de la jovencita. Dile a tu jefe que vamos al hospital. Yo te llevo niña.

—Como diga señor.— Antonio fue volando por las cosas de la chica. Cuando se las hubo dado. Fran le agradeció.

—Estaremos aqui en breve.—El motero sonrió y se llevo a Francine.

Fueron al estacionamiento. Jaime agarro la motocicleta Harvey-Davidson, la prendió y el motor dio un fuerte rugido. Se puso un casco negro con llamas dibujadas a los lados. A Fran le puso uno con cuernos al estilo vikingo. Subió a ella y le indico a la joven que subiera también.

—¿Y cree que esto sea seguro señor?— Pregunto mientras trepaba a la moto.

—¡Claro! Solo agarrarte bien.— El motero pelirrojo alcanzo los brazos de la muchacha y los coloco justo donde empezaba su estomago.— Sujétate, no importa si me manchas de sangre.

—Si señor.

—Y si te caes gritas, ¿de acuerdo? Digo, para ir a recogerte.

Francine asintió y fueron a parar a un hospital.

Dos horas y 20 puntadas mas tarde, la francesa y el motero devoraban un par de hamburguesas en un McDonalds. La tarde, aunque nublada y lluviosa, se sentía bastante amena. Después de llevarse un par de papas a la francesa y comerlas, Jaime empezó a entablar conversación con la muchacha.

—¿Y de donde vienes pequeña Francine? Te veo desde hace algunas semanas trabajando en el Pub y siempre había querido preguntártelo pero nunca tengo tiempo.—El hombre sonrió y tomo un sorbo de Coca-Cola.

—De Verdun, me vine a vivir aquí cuando mi madre se volvió a casar así que... aquí estamos.—Fran sonrió.

—Si, entiendo lo que es venir de otro lado. Yo vengo de Noruega. Cuando vine a estudiar la universidad me pasaron un montón de cosas y acabe haciéndome socio del padre de tu jefe. Yo conocí a Arthur cuando aun era un bebé en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Y a esa edad ya era un gritón?

El pelirrojo se carcajeo.

—No.—Dijo limpiándose algunas lagrimas de los ojos.—En realidad era un bebé muy agradable. Quieto como un maniquí.

—Si, puedo imaginarlo.—Fran recargo el codo de su mano sana en la mesa y con ella sostenía su barbilla.

—¿Y como te trata?

—Bien. Podría decir que me grita mucho pero no creo que eso cuente como maltrato, prácticamente ese es su volumen de voz. Aparte de eso es un buen jefe.

—Ya.

—¿Por que me lo pregunta señor?

—Oh, es simple curiosidad.

—¿Enserio? Es que eso no sonó a curiosidad.

—Ay _Babygirl_.— Jaime suspiro. Algunas canas comenzaban a aparecer en su barba y pelo pelirrojos, unas cuantas arrugas le surcaban la frente, y el contorno de los ojos.— Es solo que desde hace un buen tiempo el Pub no había contratado a una mujer y el hecho de que estés tu es un tanto curioso. No es que este en contra de tu presencia.—Se apresuro a agregar.—Cocinas delicioso y todo eso es solo que… bueno no me hagas caso.

El hombre se levanto y fue a rellenar su vaso de refresco, cuando se volvió a sentar, la pregunta de Francine salio disparada como una bala.

—¿Por que dejaron de contratar a mujeres?

—¿El que?

—Si, ¿porque Arthur ya no quiso tener mujeres en su Pub?

Jaime se rasco la barba, en busca de una respuesta que no fuera tan complicada.

—Digamos que la ultima que contrato le trajo mas tristezas que alegrías y cuando ella se fue, el decidió que las féminas eran complicadas y quería evitarse problemas.

—Entiendo. ¿Y por que cree que me contrato a mi?

—Bueno, el cocinero anterior de un día para otro se largo a Escocia y ni adiós dijo. Antonio y Arthur buscaron hasta por debajo de las piedras a otro chef que pudiera ponerse a trabajar lo mas pronto posible pero no lo encontraron. La agencia únicamente le ofrecía mujeres y supongo que no les quedo opción. Y ademas, ese pastel imposible estuvo delicioso. Hubiese golpeado a tu jefe de no haberte contratado.

Francine sonrió. Miro el reloj de Hello Kitty que llevaba en la mano derecha. Las manecillas daban las 2:40 pm. Echo un vistazo a su celular. Tenia siete llamadas perdidas y cinco mensajes.

Seis llamadas y tres mensajes eran de Antonio. Lo restante de Arthur.

—Parece que el jefe ya se puso nervioso.—Se encogió de hombros y llamo a Toño.

—¿Francine? Dios mio, hasta que por fin contestas—Se escucho un suspiro de alivio del otro lado de la linea telefónica—¿Como estas? ¿Sigues en el hospital?

—Ya salí, y todo fue bien. No te preocupes, dile al jefe que en una media hora llego al Pub.

—De acuerdo, aquí te esperamos.

—Si, adieu.

Fran echo el celular a su bolso. Movió sus dedos heridos, comprobando que la anestesia ya se había ido del todo.

—¿Vas a trabajar así?— Inquirió Jaime.

—Claro.—Francine se levanto— No le puedo fallar a Arthur.

El motero pelirrojo asintió. Cinco minutos después, ya iban en camino a St George & Dragons.

 ** _Días_** _ **después.**_

Francine se había quedado hasta pasadas las once atendiendo a un grupo de veinte personas que había venido al Pub en busca de cerveza y comida. Cuando Arthur se aproximaba para indicarles que la cocina cerraría en algunos minutos un hombre le extendió un fajo de billetes.

—La cocina se cierra cuando nosotros digamos, ¿ok?

Al britanico no le quedo mucha opción. No sabia con que personas estaba tratando y al final acepto. Cuando se lo comunico a Fran aquella palideció.

—Pero, no voy a alcanzar el transporte.

—No te preocupes, yo te llevo. Francine.— Se ofreció Antonio, quien ya se había resignado a las horas extras que tendria.

Arthur la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente.

—Enserio necesito que estés aquí, por favor.

El semblante de el parecía tan serio que a la francesa no le quedo mas que aceptar. El inglés le sonrió y salio de allí.

Y ahora estaba trepada en el coche de Toño, escuchando el suave rumor de una canción un tanto extraña. Hablaba de un oso y una doncella. Tanto el conductor como la pasajera estaban envueltos en una atmósfera confortable y silenciosa. Solo interrumpida por aquella melodía.

Mientras se introducían a las calles que conducían a su hogar, el celular de Francine timbro. Estaba tan embelesada en aquel ambiente que distraída lo saco y contesto, sin ver siquiera de quien se trataba. El estrépito de su padrastro al otro lado de la linea la aturdió como si le hubiesen dado un golpe.

—¿Crees que puedes llegar a la hora que te place solo por que ahora trabajas?—Berreo furico— Vives en mi casa Francine, ¡EN MI CASA!—Grito—¡Y llegas a la hora que ya te tenia asignada! ¿En donde carajos estas?

—Lo siento, lo lamento tanto—La joven se disculpaba mientras el terror se le subía a la cara— Estoy andando a unas tres cuadras de la casa, ya voy llegando.

—¿Por cual calle vas?

—Estoy en la… Singleton. Ya voy llegando.

—Perfecto, voy a encontrarte perfecta inútil.

La llamada se corto y al instante Francine prácticamente le rogó a su amigo que se detuviera.

—Perdona Toño, pero me bajo aquí, muchas gracias por traerme.—Fran ya se había bajado del coche y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta.

—Pero no lo entiendo.—El español la miraba desconcertado.

—Le explico luego, es solo que si me ve llegar contigo me va a ir peor. Por favor.

Antonio asintió. Cuando Francine paso a la acera se marcho. Un par de cuadras mas adelante le pareció ver a un hombre pelirrojo, con una expresión de hastió en el rostro. Un cosquilleo en el estomago le surgió al verlo. Estaciono su auto a la orilla contraria y apago las luces. Se quedo expectante. Con aquella noche sin luna y tan sombría iba a ser casi imposible que alguien lo viera espiando.

Alcanzo a ver cuando la francesa y el hombre se encontraron. Segundos después el estruendo de una bofetada rompió el tranquilo ambiente del vecindario. Vio como la joven se tambaleaba y era prácticamente arrastrada a una casa que estaba frente a unos metros de donde el estaba estacionado. El par de sombras desapareció en tanto puso un pie en aquella vivienda. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que el asombro y el temor no habían salido por completo del hispano. No tuvo tiempo de actuar pero sabia que su sola presencia habría significado algo mucho mas terrible para la joven.

Cuando llego a su departamento, comió, se baño y se acostó pensando en ella. Preguntándose si solo había sido esa bofetada o un cumulo de golpes los que había recibido. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable. Por no haberla llamarle, quiso enviar un mensaje preguntando si se encontraba bien. Decidió esperar hasta en la mañana. Y cuando esta llego y el Pub fue abierto, le invadió una gran sensación de alivio al ver que Francine había ido. Pero solo fue a medias.

A pesar del maquillaje, vio un moretón en la mejilla de la joven. Y sin importar que un suéter y una blusa de manga larga le cubrieran el brazo, este se notaba bastante hinchado.

Al ver que su amigo la miraba, Fran le sonrió. El se preguntaba como era posible que a pesar de aquello, aun sonriera.

* * *

 _Hi! He aquí el capitulo numero tres C: El titulo de la canción, "El oso y la doncella" es una especie de metáfora, donde la doncella obviamente es Francine y el oso representa a diversos hombres. "Osos" buenos como lo son Jaime y Antonio. Y uno malo como Scott. No lo se. Parecía una buena idea en mi cabeza xD_

 _Muchisimas gracias a_ _**Aida-Sempai** y **Anima537** por darle follow y favorito C:_

 ** _MakkiMinnion:_** _Muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Sep, esperemos que sea feliz con el! Y si, yo tampoco he visto fic de esa pareja en español, son como que muy raros (como los unicornios okno lol) Y si, Edith es una tonta pero sobre todo, no tiene dignidad. Y no, xD la historia transcurre en la actualidad. De cualquier modo es un error mio por no haber sido mas explicita con las fechas xD. Lucy estaba en las Bahamas, por eso jamas apareció XD Siento que va a ser mas dramático pero si tendrá un poco de Livin' On a Prayer. Y si te soy sincera, me sorprende que ese One-Shot haya sido tan bien recibido. Y me alegro un montón porque disfrute mucho_ _escribiéndolo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Se te aprecia montones!_

 _ **Anima537:** Graaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccciiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss por seguirme leyendo. En verdad aprecio un montón tus palabras. Son tan lindas y tan geniales y mas viniendo de una persona que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace bastante tiempo. Espero que le resto de la historia sea de tu agrado y muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia._

 _¿Que pasara con Francine? ¿Que hará el maldito Scott cuando sepa que trabaja en un bar? ¿Y por que el Pub ya no contrataba a mujeres? Todo esto y mas en los capítulos que siguen. Gracias a todos los que leen y larga vida y prosperidad!_

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "The Bear and the Maiden Fair" de The Hold Steady._


	4. Golden brown

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

Antonio no trabajaba con la alegría acostumbrada. Hacia su trabajo de manera mecánica. Sin prestar mas que la atención necesaria para no entregar los platillos equivocados. No dejaba de pensar en lo de ayer. No dejaba de pensar en Francine.

El pub solo tenia algunas mesas ocupadas. La gente tenia una cháchara amena mientras bebía y comía. El mesero iba mesa en mesa preguntado si todo estaba en orden. La personas asentían y seguían en lo suyo. Algunos minutos mas tarde, el español se dispuso a exponer ante Arthur una idea que lo carcomía desde que la nueva cocinera había sido contratada.

Fue a donde estaba su jefe. El hombre estaba sentado detrás de la barra viendo algunas cosas en su celular. Un cliente frente al el bebía un vaso de whisky. Ambos sumidos en un absoluto mutismo.

—Señor, tenemos que hablar.

El britanico aparto un instante los ojos de la pantalla luminosa y asintió. Una señal para que el español supiera que disponía de su completa atención.

—Jefe, como ha podido notar nos esta empezando a ir muy bien...

—Si, no soy ciego.

Antonio suspiro, al parecer era uno de esos días en que el ingles era mas agrio que un limón.

—Como decía, desde hace algunas semanas hemos visto que viene mas y mas gente al Pub y se me ocurría que tal vez seria buena idea que contratara a otro mesero.

—Que, ¿tu vas a renunciar?— Pregunto mientras deslizaba el dedo por la pantalla táctil.

—No, obviamente. Es solo que últimamente, cuando esto se llena yo no me doy abasto.—Se cruzo de brazos y prosiguio.— Jefe, en serio, necesitamos ayuda. Y dudo mucho que Francine pueda ayudarme y seguir cocinado.

Arthur sonrió.

—¿Y si no lo hago, que?

Antonio le dedico una mirada asesina al britanico.

—En ese caso ire al restaurante italiano de Romulo y lo convenceré de que manden a uno de esos mafiosos a que te asesinen.

—Sabes que si me matan te quedas sin empleo y por favor, ese señor viene aquí desde que el Pub abrió, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria.

—Pero adivina quien sera su nuevo nieto político.

El britanico arqueo las cejas.

—¿La hermana de Felicia? ¿La que te golpea cada vez que viene?

—Bingo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—El que terminara muerto y en una zanja vas a ser tu.

—Jefe por favor.— Antonio suspiro y junto amabas manos, suplicando exageradamente.

El britanico suspiro y tomo sus decisión sin dejar de ver su celular.

—De acuerdo no seas melodramático. Llama a la agencia y que te manden a alguien. Preferentemente a un hombre.

—¡Ostias!—Toño sonrió.— Le agradezco su consideración jefe, no se preocupe que yo llamo a la brevedad.—Dio media vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando la voz del rubio lo detuvo.

—No tan rápido.— Presiono un botón del celular y lo dejo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Comenzó a caminar a su pequeña oficina e hizo una seña a Antonio para que lo siguiera.

El español creía que se trataba de las condiciones que el nuevo mesero que estaban por contratar, así que cuando Arthur le hablo de un tema completamente distinto no hizo mas que quedar desconcertado.

—¿Que paso ayer?

—No lo entiendo jefe, a que se refiere.

—Según entiendo llevaste a Francine a su casa. ¿no?

—Si.

—¿Y la llevaste directamente hacia allá?

—Pues... si.

—Como que "pues si" ¿La llevaste o no?.

Antonio lanzo un gran suspiro. Se asomo al pasillo que conectaba la oficina y el salón principal. Cerro la puerta con cuidado. Debatiéndose entre si decir lo que sucedió o no. Tomo la resolución que el creía correcta.

—¿Por que lo preguntas?

El hombre ladeo la cabeza y arqueo la cejas.

—Porque ni todo el maquillaje del mundo podría ocultar el moretón que tiene en la mejilla. Eso y que se esta tardando mas de lo habitual en cocinar.

—¿Es es lo único que le importa?—Bufo molesto.—Que desconsiderado.

—No idiota, a lo que me refiero es que. Cuando a las personas le pasa algo grave, eso aunque no lo quieran se ve reflejado en su modo de vida. En la forma en que actúan y desempeñan una labor. Así que, por ultima vez ¿que paso ayer?

Toño suspiro.

—Pues que, estábamos yendo a su casa y a muy poco de llegar le llamaron al móvil. En cuanto colgó suplico que me detuviera. Se bajo del coche y me insto a que me fuera. Dijo que si la veía conmigo le iba a ir peor.— Hizo una breve pausa aclarándose la garganta.— No entendía la situación pero supe que por su bien debía hacer lo que ella me pedía así que seguí de largo. Pero me estacione unos metros mas adelante frente a una casa, apague todo y quise ver lo que sucedía.

Se quedo un momento en silencio, como si aun estuviera viendo lo que había pasado.

—Un hombre se encontró con Francine y antes que todo le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que juro que la vi tambalearse. Después se la llevo prácticamente a rastras de allí. La metió a una casa y no volví a ver nada.

Arthur carraspeo.

—¿Y tu no hiciste nada?— Le recrimino.— ¡Pudieron haberla matado y tu no moviste un dedo!

—No, y no sabes como me arrepiento. Pero es que Fran dijo que le iría peor si me veían a mi y…

—Entiendo.—Arthur bajo la mirada.— Creo que en parte es mi culpa.—Murmuro para si.

—Perdón, es que no te alcance a oír.

—Nada, ya te puedes retirar. Llama a la agencia y que nos manden a alguien.

—Claro jefe. Le suplico que esto quede entre nosotros.

El rubio asintió. Antonio abrió la puerta de la oficina y le dejo solo. El suspiro, sumiéndose en los recuerdos.

 ** _Días_** _ **después.**_

El dia en que la francesa cumplía 19 paso sin pena ni gloria. Al menos en lo que se refería a su hogar. Su madre ni siquiera lo recordó y en cuanto a Scott, se alegro que el no supiera la fecha en la que había nacido. Partió al Pub y en cuanto llego se respiraba otro aire. Un muchacho con el cabello rubio platinado y unos lentes de sol estaba sentado frente a la barra. Toño se veía contento, su jefe tenia la misma expresión impasible en el rostro.

— _Bonjour._ — Saludo a los hombres sonriendo.

Antonio le sonrió como de costumbre aunque con un poco mas de alegría. El extraño expreso un _Guten_ _Tag_ tan fuerte que Fran supo que tenia unos pulmones impresionantes. Arthur dijo su típico " _morning_ " cargado de indiferencia. Una expresión irónica y propia de el.

—Amiga, he aquí a el nuevo mesero.—Dijo el español bastante emocionado, tomando al rubio platinado por los hombros al aludido.

—Aun no lo contrato.—Se apresuro a agregar Arthur un tanto fastidiado.

—No lo arruines jefe.

El nuevo mesero que quito las gafas y las puso sobre la barra. Fran vio que tenia los ojos de un extraño color. Azules que daban la ilusión de se morados. Como los de Elizabeth Taylor. O los de Daenerys Targaryen.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt.—Se presento dándole la mano, esbozando una sonrisa.— Créanme cuando les digo que no encontraran a mas asombrosa persona para desempeñar el cargo.

—Si— Arthur carraspeo— Ya sabemos que eres asombroso, nos lo has dicho... como cien veces.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Francine Bonnefoy, un gusto. Ojalá que te agrade tanto como a nosotros el trabajar aquí.

Gil asintió.

—Eso espero. Mi asombrosa persona intentara lo posible para que todo salga bien.

—Vuelves a decir asombroso y te despido.

—Pero jefe, aun no me contratas.

Tanto Antonio como Francine soltaron algunas risas. Arthur bufo y lleno los papeles finales.

Gilbert empezaría a trabajar al día siguiente. En tanto el chico se fue, los demás miembros del restaurante siguieron con sus labores. Fran cocinaba, Toño servia. El britanico estaba como de costumbre detrás de la barra, saciando la sed de sus clientes. Fue así hasta las seis de la tarde. El español cerro el pub, tan solo algunos moteros estaban adentro, incluyendo a Jaime.

Su torta de cumpleaños esperaba en la misma mesa en donde semanas atrás ella había puesto aquel pastel imposible. Y fue el motero pelirrojo quien la saco de la cocina. Le cubrió los ojos con las manos y la condujo al salón. Lo que siguió fue un festejo bastante bonito. Mejor de los que tenia antes de que sus padres se divorciaran. De parte de la banda de moteros recibió un chaleco de piel color negro, con el logo de el grupo en la espalda. Por parte de Jaime se convirtió en un miembro honorario. Francine se sintió halagada por el gesto, aunque no supo que significaba del todo. No pregunto, pensó que aquello seria una falta de respeto.

Antonio le había regalado un bolso azul celeste bastante mono. Era perfecto ya que su antigua bolsa estaba bastante gastada de tanto uso. Y también una diadema negra. En palabras del español, era para que dejara de usar los pasadores que tenían el propósito de que su fleco no la molestara. De inmediato se quito aquellos pequeños accesorios y se puso el regalo de Toño. Una linea negra sostenía su cabello. Aquel color contrastaba bastante con el de su pelo. Propio de la paja vieja y gastada.

Se lo agradeció con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Después del gesto que había tenido noto a su jefe un tanto, desanimado. Extendió su presente. Una caja mediana forrada de papel negro. El le insisto en que abriera el regalo hasta que llegara a su casa. A el también lo abrazo y le dio un beso. Arthur sonrió un tanto extraño, entre apenado y cohibido. La gente no pareció notarlo y aquella expresión había pasado desapercibida ante los ojos de Francine.

En el Pub resonaba una cancion un tanto extraña. Le pregunto a su jefe como se llamaba, este le dijo que era _"Golden_ _Brown"_ una canción de pop gótico de _**The Stranglers**_.

Lo siguiente fue una sesión fotográfica propiciada por Toño. El español se había vuelto prácticamente el fotógrafo del cumpleaños. Fotos de ellos comiendo, riendo hablando.

Unas mas con la banda de moteros. Jaime dándole el chaleco y nombrándola motera honoraria. A ella sosteniendo su bolso nuevo. Y demás fotos que Toño enviaría a su celular por medio de mensajes.

Después, un motero tomo la cámara instantánea Polaroid y tomo la foto que iría a parar al muro. De izquierda a derecha estaban Jaime, Francine, Arthur y Antonio.

Francine se marcho alrededor de las ocho. Paro en una pequeña tienda y compro unas papas fritas, una botella de refresco y un paquete de goma de mascar de menta. En la bolsa de plástico que le dieron metió los regalos, rogando que a la mirada de pareciera cualquier cosa.

Cuando entro a su hogar lo primero que vio fue a Scott sentado en su sofá, frente a la televisión. En la mano tenia un botella con Ron. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había rastro de su madre.

Camino lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, al pie de las escaleras, su padrastro se volteo y le echo una larga mirada. Fran lo noto, subió poco a poco los peldaños hasta estar arriba.

—Feliz cumpleaños.—Hablo el escoces, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.— Ya eres toda una mujer.

La joven avanzo a su habitación, echo el seguro y atranco la puerta con la silla. Sintió escalofríos. No pudo evitar sentir repulsión.

Sacudió la cabeza y vio su celular. Toño le había mandado las fotos y algunos vídeos que había tomado. Sonrió frente a la pantalla, paso de imagen a imagen hasta que una le llamo la atención. Era de cuando Arthur le había entregado su regalo. Ambos sostenían la caja, se miraban a los ojos y sonreían. Al ver aquello, la francesa sintió algo cálido en su estómago.

Abrió el obsequio de su jefe. "Dark Side of The Moon", "Abbey Road", ( _What's the Story) Morning Glory? y Boys Don't Cry_ se encontraban impolutos allí. Tomó la pequeña radiograbadora que tenía debajo de su cama, la puso en su buró y después puso el enchufe en la toma de corriente. Conectó sus audífonos y coloco el disco de Oasis. Oprimió la tecla de random y Wonderwall empezó a sonar. Se recostó y comenzó a tararear la única canción que conocía de aquel grupo.

Se quedo dormida escuchando aquello.

* * *

 _Hi!, he aquí el capitulo cinco. Golden Brown es de lejos una de las canciones mas extrañas pero mas geniales que he escuchado. Espero que el soundtrack les guste tanto como a mi. Que puedo puedo decir, esos discos serán importantes en un futuro. c:_

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias a **Alehime** y a **Dulcenatzuki1** por darle follow. :D_

 _ **MakiMinnion:**_ _Muchisisisisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. xD, no es tanto el que trabaje, le molesta que no llegue a la hora en la que el dice, ese detalle es para remarcar un algunos detalles de su personalidad. Es manipulador y controlador. Y alguien con aquellas características es sumamente intolerable. Francine planea algo, no te preocupes por ella c, Y he aquí a Prusia! pequeña su participación pero aparecerá de tanto en tanto y si! Jaime es un OC que salio en aquel One-Shot xD Un abuelito motero! Infinitas gracias por tu comentario! C:_

 ** _Nameko:_** _Hey! c: Emm no comprendí del todo tu comentario xD Y bueno, no creo que Arthur sea el bueno en todos los fic, he leído algunos en donde es un verdadero maldito. Supongo que solo es cosa de buscarlos c:_

 ** _Anima537:_** _Gracias por leer esta historia demente! En verdad, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, a pesar de que aun no concluyo la historia por la cual creo que comenzaste a leerme. Gracias por estar siguiendo esta!:'D_

 _¿Que pasara en el siguiente episodio? No tendrán que esperar mucho puesto que subiré un episodio mas de su telenovela favorita mañana, como a estas horas! Asi que , señora bonita, no se lo pierda xD Larga vida y prosperidad._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción "Golden Brown" de "The Stranglers"._


	5. Cuando ella me amaba

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Un par de días después de su cumpleaños y luego de tres meses de estar trabajando en el pub, la francesa había sentido la necesidad de despejarse. Aprovecho que Scott iría a hacer un negocio fuera de la ciudad para pedir un día libre, pasar un tiempo en casa y poner orden en su habitación. Un cuarto que era suyo desde hacia mas de siete años, cuando cumplió doce y su mamá uso un vestido blanco para sus segundas nupcias. Francine no lograba recordar en donde se habían conocido. Pero sabia que tenia algo que ver con una cena, peces, barcos y secretarias.

Cuando Scott se bañaba, permanecía sobrio y se las arreglaba para esconder su mal carácter, todo ello en el mismo lapso del tiempo, Fran lograba ver por que su madre lo desposo. Aunque también se podría agregar el hecho de que durante todo el noviazgo, el escoces se gano el amor de aquella mujer con un fingido carisma y extravagantes dotes de exquisitez. Como aquella vez en que le había dado un arreglo floral con una generosa cantidad de orquídeas o cuando le entrego aquel oso de peluche tamaño colosal.

Sobraba decir que la niña no estaba invitada a aquellas singulares citas. Ella veía con desconfianza a aquel extraño. Scott también trataba de ganársela pero todo esfuerzo le resultaba inútil. Fran aun sentía lealtad al hombre que era su padre. Aunque casi no lo viera y solo le mandara cartas y postales desde los distintos lugares que visitaba. Con suerte, recibía una breve llamada a fin de mes. También, un regalo en cada cumpleaños y navidad. Así había sido desde que tenia seis años. Desde que sus padres firmaron el divorcio y su mama se quedo con la custodia.

Cuando la relación progreso y Francine cayo en la cuenta de que eso iba enserio, se resigno a lo inevitable.

A instancias de su madre, se esforzaba en tratar al escoces con amabilidad. Aun cuando su corazón le gritaba que saliera corriendo por su vida. Se esforzaba por sonreír, quedándose quieta en un rincón, con el fleco cayéndole encima del ojo izquierdo. Rogando internamente que a su mamá se le acabara el amor por ese señor.

Cuando cumplió once, le rogó a Edith que la dejara pasar un verano entero en París con sus abuelos. La mujer accedió, aquello le permitiría pasar meses de intenso romance con su novio sin la preocupación de pensar en su hija. Jean-Claude y Marion cuidaron de la niña gustosos. Los domingos paseaban por _Les Champs-Élysées_ , viendo los escaparates de las tiendas y deteniéndose en algún café para degustar un ligero almuerzo. De allí iban al museo de Louvre y pasaban un largo rato admirando las colecciones de arte.

Edna, Marie y Eva, unas niñas que vivían en el vecindario la invitaban a juntarse con ella a la sombra de un gran roble. Armaban picnics, hablaban de esmaltes de uñas, perfumes, ropa y de sus amores platónicos. El de Francine era Leonardo DiCaprio, Edna tenia predilección por Brad Pitt, y Marie y Eva se debatían el amor de Tom Cruise. En síntesis, aquellos días de verano habían sido lindos y felices, sin preocupaciones, miedos o angustias. Todo hasta que Edith anuncio que se casaría y con una sonrisa le dijo que después de la boda vivirían en Inglaterra.

Los abuelos se mostraron un poco consternados pero aceptaron de buena gana aquel matrimonio. La niña hizo lo posible por mostrarse positiva, incluso se había ofrecido para ser la dama de honor. Su madre estaba mas que fascinada con la idea

Cuando volvieron a Verdun el tiempo paso deprisa para Fran. El casamiento fue en mayo y con un vestido verde pasto presencio el inicio de su suplicio. La mudanza tomo lugar en Julio. Paso su cumpleaños numero doce entre cajas sin desempacar, una casa que tenia un aire depresivo y bajo un cielo que asfixiaba al sol con una gruesa capa de nubes grises.

—Francine, cariño ¿estas oyéndome?.

La voz de aquella mujer la trajo devuelta al presente.

—Perdona—Fran sacudió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse.—¿que venias a decirme?

Edith, parada junto a la puerta abierta, vestida con un camisón de tirantes blanco y descalza, sostenía un par de cajas. Entro lentamente a la habitación. Silenciosa. Como si temiera despertar a alguien.

—Te llego esto por correo— Le extendió dos paquetes y algunas cartas.—Vienen de Málaga y París.

—Gracias madre.

La joven los tomo y dejándolos en la cama agarro de nuevo la bolsa negra de plástico y siguió echando cosas que consideraba eran basura. Su mamá se recargo en el marco de la puerta, observando las acciones de su hija. Aquello comenzó a incomodar a Fran, quien se volvió repentinamente.

—¿Necesitabas algo mas?

Edith se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su hija.

—No, perdona si mi presencia te incomoda, ya me voy.

—No es eso—Agrego rápidamente la joven— Es solo que parece que quieres decir algo

—Bueno es que viéndote, me recuerdas a alguien.

—A quien?—Pregunto.— ¿A papá? ¿a ti?

—No, me recuerdas a Marion.

Francine suspiro. Aunque su abuela le había hablado desde el asilo tres días atrás sentía una nostalgia increíble. Desde aquel verano en Paris no había vuelto a verlos. Ni siquiera pudo asistir al funeral de Jean-Claude. Y no era una opción viable el que ella viniera a Inglaterra, no en el estado tan delicado en el que se encontraba. Miro la caja proveniente de la capital francesa, su madre también lo hacia. Fue por ella y la abrió. Adentro se encontraba un regalo. Quito el listón y rompió el papel rosa pastel que forraba el enorme cubo hecho de cartón.

—¿Que es?— Inquirió Edith.

Francine no puedo evitar sonreír.

Una postal, una carta, un frasco de su perfume favorito; Mon Paris de Yves Saint Laurent y un hermoso vestido azul marino. Con mangas a tres cuartos y el largo a mitad de pantorrilla. Algo antiguo. Se podía ver en la tela y en el olor que esta desprendía.

Edith insto a su hija a que se lo probara. Esta la obedeció al instante. Ambas estaban bastante emocionadas, inclusive, la mayor le hizo un peinado un tanto peculiar. Francine no supo porque ella hacia eso pero aun así la dejo. Después, su madre corrió a su habitación y trajo un viejo álbum de fotos. Paso innumerables imágenes hasta dar con una en particular.

—¡Aja! Sabia que lo había visto antes. Mira cariño.

Marion estaba frente a ellas, sentada en una pequeño sillón con las piernas cruzadas y sonriendo. Con el mismo vestido y el mismo peinado. Francine tomo la silla con la que atrancaba la puerta e imito la pose.

—Mamá, tómame una foto— Pidió alegre mientras le daba el celular.— La revelare y se la enviare a la abuela.

Ella hizo lo que su hija le dijo. Cuando hubo acabado con aquello, la joven se quito el vestido y se puso la pijama. No se deshizo el peinado, pensó que aquello seria grosero. Colgó la prenda regalada junto a su chaleco de cuero negro. El perfume, la carta y la postal fueron a parar a su pequeña mesa de noche.

—¿Puedo madre?—Pregunto tomado la fotografía de su abuela.

—Claro que puedes.

Le sonrió y asintió. La guardo entre las hojas de su diario y siguió con la tarea que comenzó apenas despertó. Edith inspeccionaba la habitación con disimulo, centro la vista en uno de los regalos que Antonio le había dado en su cumpleaños.

—Que bonito bolso compraste— Dijo su mamá mientras lo sostenía.

—Si, me gusta el color.—Fran siguió echando mas cosas inservibles a aquella bolsa de plástico.

—¿Y como te va en el trabajo?

—Bien.

—¿Y has hecho nuevos amigos?

La joven lo pensó un momento.

—No. La verdad es que las cosas en el restaurante van tan deprisa que no queda tiempo para nada.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes cielo. No los necesitas, en tanto nos tengas a Scott y a mi.

Francine forzó una sonrisa ante semejante disparate. Lo peor es que su madre lo decía como si fuese algo real y fidedigno. Se pregunto como era que estaban emparentadas. Si, tenían los ojos y el cabello del mismo color pero en lo demás eran completamente distintas. Su madre era delicada, con los rasgos faciales mas afilados y un aire sofisticado que siempre tenia encima. En cambio Francine parecía alguien aburrida e insípida. Con un cuerpo mas voluptuoso y facciones mas suaves.

Y también estaba el hecho de que ella tenia dignidad y Edith no.

Desde que se había casado con Scott y aun cuando el encanto se acabo y este empezó con sus maltratos, su madre estaba como poseída. Como si ese hombre fuera la única razón por la que comía, respiraba y vivía. Eso era un tanto retorcido a los ojos de Francine. No sabia quien estaba mas loco. Si su padrastro por maltratarlas, su madre por ser una masoquista o ella por seguir soportándolos.

—Si mama, lo que tu digas.—Fingió una sonrisa, gesto que fue del completo agrado de la otra mujer.

—Iré a hacer el desayuno, te preparare unos waffles.

La señora salio de allí con destino a la cocina. Francine cerro la puerta y corrió a abrir el otro paquete. Provenía de su padre. Un color rosa pálido. Largo, con la seda cayendo como una cascada. Desmangado, sin tirantes. Con el venían un par de pendientes y una tarjeta adjuntada a un sobre. Era una invitación a su boda. Su padre volvería a casarse en Noviembre.

Tan absorta estaba que no escucho que Edith subía a prisa la escalera. Segundos después la puerta era abierta de golpe.

—Hija, te iba a preguntar si querías… ¿que es eso?

Le ofreció la invitación.

—Bueno, no creo que Scott te deje ir.—Dijo después de leerla y dársela de vuelta.

—¿Y por que no habría de hacerlo?

—Se casaran en Madrid.

—¿Y eso que?

—No podemos costearlo.

—He ahorrado algo de dinero y podría pagar un boleto de ida y vuelta. Pero que no creo que sea necesario—La joven abrió el sobre y vio un billete de avión y una nota.— El ya se tomo la molestia de comprármelo.

—¿Que es lo que pretende ese imbécil?—Edith soltó molesta— ¿Cree que con un vestido y una invitación pagada a Madrid puede solucionar todo?

—Mama, por dios. No le veo nada de malo—Francine comenzaba a desesperarse.— El siempre pago mi manutención. Nunca te trato mal y en si es un buen tipo. Ademas el es mi papa y ni Scott ni tu pueden prohibirme el verlo.

—Como quieras.—Su madre resoplo.—Veré si puedo convencerlo para que te deje asistir a esa boda.

—Aunque el no quiera yo voy a ir.

Su madre rió y se sobo la sien.

—No puedes soportarlo ¿verdad?— Edith sonreía, aunque la ira se le salia por los poros.—Siempre tienes que ser el motivo por el que Scott y yo peleemos. Por que tienes que ser tan egoísta y querer salirte con la tuya. Si cariño, eres mi hija pero el es mi esposo, el nos da todo y tu no haces mas que pagarle con rebeldía. ¿Por que no puedes ser un poco mas madura y pensar mejor las cosas?

Francine se quedo helada. Ella soltó esa parrafada con tal convicción que la asusto. Miro a su mama, tan solo logro ver la decrepita sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin lugar a dudas Edith había dejado de quererla, lo había dejado de hacer desde que se topo a ese estúpido pelirrojo hacia nueve años atrás.

Supo que no llegaría a nada con ella. Que aunque estuviera en lo correcto su madre haría oídos sordos a aquello. Francine quería llorar por tener tanta razón.

—Perdón, es cierto, no debí haber dicho lo que dije.— La joven guardo todo en la caja y la puso al fondo del armario.—Mejor vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto y vamos a desayunar .Que esta limpieza me ha dejado con hambre.

—Bien dicho querida.— Edith le dio un ligero abrazo y salio de allí.

A la mañana siguiente, Francine salia del subterráneo y caminaba hacia el pub. Aun estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, completamente absorta en lo que su madre le había dicho. Si no lo hubiese escuchado de la boca de la propia Edith pensaría que la mayoría de sus peleas con Scott giraban en torno a otras cosas y la incluían a ella.

¿Que rayos estaba sucediendo? ¿Desde cuando se había convertido en un motivo de discusión para su padrastro? Recordó algo que paso dos años atrás, había llamado a la policía porque escucho los gritos de su madre mientras estaba siendo golpeada por el, les hablo por que pensó que a Scott se le estaba pasando la mano y creyó que quizás no sobreviviría a aquello.

La patrulla llego pero Edith desmintió que estuviera siendo maltratada. Los oficiales le creyeron ya que la cara de la mujer estaba completamente limpia, sin rasguños o marcas que delataran algún abuso. Scott sonrió y dijo que lo que tal vez lo que la jovencita había escuchado eran los gritos que provenían de una película de terror que estaban viendo. Todos rieron a excepción de Francine.

En cuanto los oficiales se fueron su madre le dio una bofetada que la dejo viendo estrellas. La tomo del cabello y la llevo a su habitación. No salio de allí en dos días enteros y Edith estuvo enojada por mas de un mes.

Scott se le había acercado y le susurro al oído con malicia.

—Hay muchas mas formas de hacer sufrir a alguien sin siquiera aplicar un golpe. Y si vuelves a cometer una estupidez, te haré lo que le estaba haciendo a tu maldita mama.

Le sonrió complacido y la dejo sola.

La joven se metió al pub y Toño la saludo. El español vio que ella estaba un tanto ausente.

—¿Todo esta bien?—Pregunto.

Francine suspiro y después sonrió.

—Si, todo esta bien.

* * *

 _Hi! He aquí el capitulo cinco! Sin duda es uno de los mas raros que he escrito hasta el momento. Aquí vemos una especie de tira y afloja en la relación entre Francine y su madre. El como pueden ir de un estado de felicidad y añoranza a algo completamente amargo como una discusión. Y en si quien causa esos conflictos es siempre Scott, aun cuando el ni siquiera esta presente._

 _Muchísimas_ _gracias a **Natasha Von Zapen, Yui Ashimaso-Hiro** y **Lebrassca** por darle favorito y follow C:_

 _ **redvelvetcupcakes00:** Muchísimas gracias por leer. Me alegra montones que ames el fic y he aquí el nuevo capitulo espero que sea de tu agrado. :D_

 _ **MakiMinnion:** Hi! Que genial que sigas leyendo esta historia, en verdad te lo agradezco C: En cuanto a tus preguntas... jejeje eso se vera en los próximos capítulos pero aquí hay una ligera mención respecto a lo que dices de Scott, ¿que pasara después? ni siquiera lo se, bueno, si lo se lo se pero aun no lo voy a decir xD Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, me animas mucho a seguir con esta historia!_

 _ **Andy-Dandy:** Awww, muchisimas gracias, en verdad me alegra que esta historia este teniendo esta bonita respuesta, y sip, la música es muy importante para esta historia y es genial que a ti te parezca una propuesta interesante. Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Yui Aishimasu-Hiro:** xD Primero que nada, gracias por leer y bueno, lo de la quinceañera de Rubi empezó por una invitación en video que se publico en Facebook y que se hizo viral y prácticamente todo mexico dijo que __iría ya que el papá de la muchacha dijo que TODOS estaban invitados xD Creo que así iba la cosa xD Que genial que este fic te guste y he aqui el nuevo cap, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado. C:_

 ** _Lebrassca:_** _Hey, muchisimas gracias por comentar. Aww gracias por tus palabras espero que lo que siga de la historia y las distintas personalidades de los demás personajes tambien te agraden y bueno, respecto a la trama, emm, como diría Homero Simpson "Esto se va a poner feo" Y perdona la indiscreción pero que es Sava Tone? Gracias por comentar y comentar!_

 _Muchismas gracias a todos quienes leen esto, se les quiere! Larga vida y prosperidad!_

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion When She Loved Me de Sarah McLachlan._


	6. Vogue

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

Desde que le habían informado que contratarían a alguien para ayudarle en la cocina, Francine traía un humor que era por demás insoportable.

No necesitaba que alguien la auxiliara. Por cinco meses se las había arreglado sola y las cosas le salían de maravilla. Si, era cierto que trabajaba todos los días, carecía de tiempo libre y no podía tomar descansos para comer de manera apropiada. No lograba sentarse por más de cinco minutos, siempre había clientes. Siempre habría que alimentarlos.

Recordó el primer día que trabajo en el pub. En cuanto llegó a su casa no pudo hacer más que lanzarse contra la cama. Puso las alarmas en su celular y cayó profundamente dormida. No se baño, no se puso la pijama. Ni siquiera se lavo los dientes. La espalda estaba matándola y no sentía nada que no fuera dolor en las piernas.

Había sido difícil adaptarse a aquel trabajo y después de algunas semanas lo había conseguido. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que su jefe le informó que contrataría a alguien que la ayudaría con sus labores. Le anunció felizmente que por fin tendría descansos, días libres y vacaciones. La francesa sonrío, reprimiendo la ira que la invadía.

Sentía que intentaban remplazarla.

Era siete de septiembre. La mañana era hermosa, como lo sería una típica de finales del verano. Anduvo hasta el subterráneo, se subió al tren y espero con resignación llegar a su destino. Hoy conocería a su futuro o futura ayudante. Suspiro mientras su transporte avanzaba con diligencia por debajo de las calles de la ciudad. Pasó un cuarto de hora antes de que el tren se detuviera súbitamente. La poca gente que había allí comenzó a extrañarse, mirando a los lados con desconcierto. Algunos se quitaban los audífonos, otros detenían las conversaciones que tenían. Todo enmudeció.

—Señores usuarios: lamentamos informarles que ha surgido un pequeño percance un par de estaciones adelante. Trabajaremos para despejar la vía a la brevedad. Reciban nuestras disculpas por la subsecuente demora en el servicio.

La mayoría de los pasajeros se quejaron de manera ruidosa. Se lamentaron por llegar tarde a sus destinos. Al parecer la puntualidad para ellos era casi una obsesión. Se enojaron, soltaron maldiciones y pasados unos cuantos minutos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo. No les quedaba de otra.

—Seguro que alguien se arrojó a las vías.

Francine ladeó la cabeza, viendo al joven de quién había provenido la frase. Llevaba una chaqueta de color caqui con botines a juego. Una camiseta negra con pantalones entubados del mismo color. Traía una pañoleta escarlata enredada en el cuello. Se veía tan bien que a Fran le dio envidia.

—¿Perdón?

—Es obvio que alguien se suicido, o sea, ya nos hubieran hecho caminar por las vías de ser algo grave—El joven suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza—¿Por que lo habrá hecho?

Francine se quedó callada. No sabiendo si él hablaba solo o se dirigía a ella.

—¿No se te ocurre algo amor?

Fran no pudo evitar reírse.

—Pues, pudieron ser una multitud de cosas. Pobreza, desesperacion, la muerte de un ser querido, quién sabe. Hay tantos motivos por los cuales uno querría morir.

—Si, eso es súper cierto.—El joven hizo un pequeño puchero.

—Aunque tal vez, quizá le rompieron el corazón.

El rubio suspiro, también lo hizo la francesa.

—¿Y tú por quien suspiras querida?

Fran sonrío.

—Por nadie.

—Ay ajá.— El hombre lanzó una sonrisa burlona.— Mi abuelito decía que cuando alguien suspira es porque desea algo o a alguien con mucha intensidad.

Francine negó con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, ¿tú por quien suspiraste?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Se llamaba Ugné. La mujer más hermosa que tuve la fortuna de conocer.

—¿Era?

—Murio hace algún tiempo.—El se encogió de hombros.—Fue algo super triste.

—Me lo imagino.

—En fin. Te toca decirme quién es tu crush.

Francine intentaba no reírse.

—Oye, te acabo de conocer hace unos minutos, eres un extraño.

—Esa es la mejor parte de todo. No nos conocemos, así que puedes hablar libremente conmigo. Igual y ya no nos volvemos a ver.

Francine arqueo las cejas. La idea de aquel extraño no era mala del todo. Y la verdad era que con Gilbert y Antonio no podía hablar de manera sincera. Platicar de ello con su madre significaba suicidio. El chico de ojos verde tenía una mirada que invitaba al cotilleo. Le recordaba a Margaery Tyrell.

—Vamos, no te salgas por la tangente y escúpelo.

La joven volvió a suspirar, dudando en confesarse con aquel extraño chico lleno de glamour.

—Bueno, hay un chico...—Comenzó con duda.

—Ajá.—El joven sonrío.—Continúa.

—En realidad no es tan joven, es mi jefe y tiene como 34 años.

—Uy, esto se pone interesante. ¡Conti please!

La joven suspiro.

—El me gusta, la verdad creo que es un hombre muy atractivo, pero no creo que algo se pueda dar con el. Casi siempre soy yo la que inicia las conversaciones, la que intenta socializar con el. Y se que no tiene interés en mi.

—¿No estará casado?

—No, no lo creo.

—¿Quizás tiene novia?

—Tampoco, de tenerla ya la habría paseado por el pub.

—Ay amor pues la verdad no se que pueda ser.

—Tal vez soy yo. Quizás no soy su tipo de mujer.

—Ay nena, no creo que sea eso. Tipo tú estás preciosa, y además, a la mayoría de los hombres les basta con que tengas unas buenas nenas y un agujero que les guste.

Francine no pudo evitar echar la carcajada.

—Pero si tu apariencia es lo que te preocupa.—El hombre la miro de arriba a abajo.— Te vendría bien que te abrieras esa blusa.

Le quitó un par de botones a la prensa que usaba la joven. El azul oscuro hacia que su cuello resaltara.

—¡No puede ser que no tengas un maquillaje decente!

—Trabajo en una cocina.

—Eso no es excusa. Mira, te recomiendo que utilices una base simple, la máscara y el lápiz labial. De preferencia que sea color vino o el rojo más oscuro que encuentres. Recuerda que debes resaltar lo más bonito de tu cara. Los ojos relucen por sí solos, pero tus labios están divinos. Así te verás súper chic.

—¿Como sabes tanto de esto?

—Trabajé como asesor de imagen, en una agencia de modelaje. Ayudé a un montón de chicas a resaltar lo mejor de ellas. No hay mujeres feas, tan solo mal arregladas.

La joven le sonrió.

—¿Crees que con esto se fije en mí?

—¡Claro! Tendrá que verte si o si. Recuerda cariño, debes de aprender a usar tus armas a tu favor.

—¿Y cuáles son? Recuerdo que mi madre había dicho que eran las lágrimas.

—¡Ay nenita tan hermosa! Las mejores armas de una mujer son las ubres y lo que tienes entre las piernas. Y será mejor que aprendas a usarlas rápido. Créeme que tendras a ese jefe en la palma de tu mano.

—No se si este emocionalmente preparada para eso.

—¿Que nunca has tenido... ya sabes... intimidad con alguien?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Wow, eso sí que me sorprende. ¿Pero, como así?¿No has tenido algún novio?

—No realmente, mi padrastro es un hombre sumamente celoso y no le agrada que conviva con otros hombres.

—Uy cielo, tu situación si que se escucha grave. Ese tipo ha de ser súper posesivo.

—Y que lo digas.

—Pero mira que te la quieres jugar por el jefe.—El joven le dio un ligero codazo.

La chica suspiro.

—Sabes, tal vez él no se fije en mí por mi edad. Quizá diez años le parezcan demasiado.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Ay cariño, yo me fijé en Ugné, y eso que ella tenía 45 y yo acababa de cumplir 20.

Aquel dato fue una grata sorpresa para la joven.

—¿Y como fue estar con alguien mucho mayor que tú?

—Al principio fue un poco extraño, ya sabes, el choque generacional y tipo, ella era mucho más madura que yo, en todos los aspectos pero al mismo tiempo era tan divina. Le encantaba sentirse mimada, y era tan apasionada a pesar de que fuera tan tímida. Viajábamos mucho. A Lituania, de donde era ella y a Polonia de donde soy yo. Era hermosa, glamorosa, tan chic y me enseñó tantas cosas. La amo tanto que duele.

—¿Que fue lo que le pasó?

—Un ataque al corazón se la llevó. Fue tan rápido que no pude ni despedirme.

—Lo lamento tanto.

El polaco se encogió de hombros.

—Así que, aprovecha el tiempo y trata de conquistar a tu hombre. Si no tiene novia y no es gay, juégatela querida.

La joven asintió, el tren volvió a ponerse en marcha para el alivio de los usuarios. Pasaron el resto del camino en silencio. Antes de que la joven llegara a su destino se despidió del hombre.

—Fue un verdadero placer señor...

—Feliks Lukasiewicz y tipo, no me digas señor que me haces sentir viejo. Este es mi número telefónico, si conquistas a tu jefe quiero que me cuentes todos los detalles.

Ella sonrió. Acepto el papel que el polaco le ofrecía.

—¿Cómo te llamas nena?

—Francine Bonnefoy.

—Ja, tu nombre me suena un montón pero no sé porque.—Feliks se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, está es mi parada. En verdad fue todo un gusto.

El hombre le sonrió. Tenía los dientes blanquísimos.

—Que loco, que bajo yo también. Si quieres te acompaño a la salida del metro.

Francine se sorprendió ligeramente.

—Oh, eso sería fantástico.

Ambos se incorporaron y salieron de allí. Anduvieron hasta salir de allí y el polaco le preguntó en donde quedaba Orange Street. La francesa se ofreció a llevarlo. Por esa calle se encontraba el pub.

Platicaron en el camino. La mayoría de tiempo de maquillaje y cosas de esa naturaleza. Fran reconoció que el polaco tenía un gusto exquisito en lo que a moda se refería. El por su parte no dejaba de decirle las cosas que le quedarían bien. Se llevaban bien y la charla era por demás amena.

—Oh, creo que llegue a mi destino. Nos vemos—Feliks le beso las mejillas y se introdujo en el pub.

Fran se metió al lugar y vio que el polaco iba directo a la barra. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Arthur mientras que este trataba de sacárselo de encima. La francesa miraba la escena completamente pasmada.

—¡Francine, ven aquí!—Arthur la llamo. La joven se acercó a ellos.— El es mi primo Feliks, él te ayudará en la cocina de ahora en adelante.

Ambos se miraron completamente sorprendidos. El polaco río divertido.

—Tipo, el mundo es súper pequeño.

* * *

 _Hallo, he aquí el capítulo seis. Perdonen que haya tardado tanto en actualizar. Es solo que el trabajo me absorbe tanto que es difícil sentarse a escribir como es debido. De hecho. Estoy escribiendo el cap desde la aplicación de FF. XD y he aquí la aparición de Polonia! Si hay alguna canción que relacionó con Feliks es Vogue c:_

 _Muchísimas gracias a **Gwlyth** por darle favorito y a **Mely-Val, Azmine Junet** y a **FalkaSaovine** por darle follow._

 _ **Yui Ashimasu-Hiro:** ahí, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Sip, la madre de Francine desespera, y lo peor es que pone al agresor por encima de su propia sangre. Y respecto a Scott XD es que de por sí tiene pinta de malo en los fan arts, supongo que por eso es sencillo ponerlo como el malote del cuento XD_

 _Ojalá y Fran vaya a esa bonita boda! Y creo que si pondré a Roma en un capítulo. Será un mafioso bonachón. Y respecto a lo que decís de escribir. Con práctica lograras lo que deseas, solo no dejes de seguir escribiendo. Gracias por comentar!_

 _MakiMinnion: Hey! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia! Lo se, Edith es alguien sumamente injusta y desesperante! Lo que sucede con Francine es que aún no ha madurado por completo, pero va a llegar un punto de quiebre en donde se verá obligada a tomar decisiones radicales si es que quiere conservar su integridad. Aww es genial que el fic te agrade tanto! Tal vez tarde más de lo normal en actualizar pero tengo la historia bastante avanzada y se más o menos como ira así que no te preocupes, que esto tendrá un final digno y no se quedara en Hiatus c: muchísimas gracias por comentar._

 _ **Andy-Dandy:** Hallo! Muchas gracias por leer! Y en si el cap era un intento de demostrar nostalgia, de ver que las cosas entre Edith y Francine eran buenas antes de la llegada de Scott. Espero que el resto de la historia sea de tu agrado c:_

 _ **Mely-Val:** Hi! Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando y pues espero que lo demás sea de tu agrado, gracias por interesarte en mi relatito! Y gracias por comentar!_

 _Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes leen esto!_

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción **"Vogue"** de Maddona._


	7. The one that got away

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

La francesa miro atónita al par de personas que tenia enfrente. Cayendo en la cuenta de que acababa de cometer suicidio al hablar con aquel polaco.

Forzó una débil sonrisa y tomo del brazo a Feliks, llevándolo directo a la cocina.

—Por favor.—Murmuro suplicante una vez que estuvo dentro de aquel sitio. Sin soltarle.— El no debe saber nada de esto, si se entera…—Dejo la frase al aire y suspiro.— Júrame que no le dirás nada, te lo suplico.

El polaco sonrió, le coloco una mano en el hombro y hablo.

—Tranquila— Rió divertido y continuo.— No diré nada de tu sucio secretillo.

Fran suspiro, sintiéndose aliviada.

—Aunque, si lo pensamos bien, ocultar cosas a mi primo…—El hombre pareció meditar un momento...— ¡ARTHUR!

— _Se acabo.—Pensó al tiempo en que soltaba al muchacho.—Y todo por mi estúpida indiscreción._

El aludido entro a la cocina y vio al par. Uno tenia una sonrisa maliciosa plantada en toda la cara. La otra parecía alguien al que acaban de desahuciar.

—Querido primo, debo decirte algo.—El joven sonrió.— Mira a Francine y dime que no es bonita. Tipo, ¿no se te hace una chica divina? Y mas con esa blusa azul marino. O sea se ve súper chic.

— _¿Que?_

Arthur enmudeció, dirigió un larga mirada a la joven y después suspiro, poniéndose una mano en la frente.

En tono ácido y brusco hablo.

—Feliks, no te pagare para que preguntes estupideces. Te daré tu precioso dinero si dejas de decir bobadas y te pones a trabajar de una vez. Y tu.— Dijo refiriéndose a la francesa.— Se supone que debes traer solo las blusas con el logo de este Pub. Son las reglas así que deberías acatarlas.

El britanico salio del lugar. El polaco suspiro.

—Tipo, como que se hizo un poquito mas amargado. ¿No lo crees?

Fran no contesto. Tan solo vio las ordenes que se acumulaban en la especie de ventana que daba una vista del salón principal del bar.

—Así es el.— Sonrió con ironía mientras pelaba un par de patatas.— ¿Ahora entiendes porque esto no puede ser? Se hizo uno de ellos…Se unió al club de los hombres que no aman a las mujeres.

—¿El que?

—Nada. ¿Me pasas la sarten?

* * *

Durante todo ese mes y parte de octubre, las cosas fueron una mezcla de frustración, confusión y monotonía en la vida de Francine.

A excepción de domingo y lunes, Fran trabajaba de nueve de la mañana a ocho de la noche. Se la pasaba haciendo comida, platicando ocasionalmente con sus nuevos amigos y raramente, teniendo una breve charla con el dueño del local. Durante su jornada laboral, y gracias a la ayuda de Feliks, ella disponía de una hora para comer, la cual usualmente pasaba en compañía de Jaime.

El la sumergía en conversaciones con gran dinamismo, que a veces estaban llenas de alegría, tristeza o melancolía. Le platicaba de sus inicios como motero, su vida en Noruega y también le hablaba de su familia. la muchacha escuchaba atenta mientras comía y el bebía una lata de Coca-Cola.

Ella, en cambio, no tenia mucho de que decir. Al menos no tenia historias que fueran dignas de ser contadas. Solo podía rememorar la felicidad vivida junto a sus abuelos en Paris. Eso y que tenia una pequeña expectativa de viajar a España en el décimo primer mes del año.

La vida había ido y venido por aquellas semanas. Escuchando miles de canciones, leyendo libros del camino al trabajo y aprovechando las contadas veces en que el pub cerraba temprano para salir con sus amigos. Usualmente iban al cine, a cenar a un restaurante barato o a caminar por el parque haciendo tonterías. Se tomaban fotos, sacaban vídeos y el polaco no paraba de subir cuanta fotografía tomaba a Instagram.

Un día de octubre, Feliks se horrorizo al saber que Francine no disponía de aquella red social. De inmediato le quito el celular, bajo la aplicación e hizo una cuenta.

Le pidió que sonriera a la cámara y así lo hizo. En la foto de perfil se distinguía a una francesa sonriendo, con los labios sonrosados y un leve rubor en las mejillas. El cabello le caía ondulante por los hombros y las iris azules de sus ojos brillaban como un par de zafiros.

Después de ello, la primer imagen que el joven subió fue cuando Arthur le había entregado su regalo de cumpleaños. "Tres meses atrás". Aquella era frase que figuraba como descripción de la foto.

Estaba de mas decir que la francesa se sentía un tanto apenada. Por aquella acción de parte del polaco y por muchas mas.

Desde la llegada de Feliks a principios de septiembre las cosas se estaban saliendo un tanto de control. Al menos en lo que se refería a asuntos en su cabeza. El le instaba a salir de antro, hacer mas amigos y buscar un modo de vida lleno de glamour. Ademas estaba el hecho de que se había vuelto la casamentera oficial en su vida amorosa.

Le llego a presentar a amigos que eran mucho mas hermosos que ella. Fran tan solo atinaba a sonrojarse y a sonreír cuando le decían lo bonita que era. La joven pensaba que aquellas presentaciones serian un buen gesto si tan solo lo hicieran en otro lugar y no en medio de moteros curiosos y un par de amigos sobre protectores. En vez de disfrutar la compañía los caballeros no evitaba sentirse atosigada, presionada y con estrés en demasía.

Tal vez el polaco no entendía la imprudencia que esta cometiendo. O quizás si lo sabia pero le encantaba generar drama.

Toda esa atmósfera siguió hasta el trigésimo día de octubre. Cuando una platica se extendió mas de lo necesario con un adonis proveniente de Turquía. En cuanto aquel hombre llamado Sadiq se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, las cosas en el Pub empezaron a entrar en ebullición.

Antonio y Gilbert enfurecieron, llamándole por un sin numero de nombres ofensivos y deteniéndose mutuamente al ver que querían golpearlo por ser tan atrevido. Los pocos moteros que estaban allí lanzaron algunos silbidos. Jaime guardo silencio. Feliks estaba que no cabía en la satisfacción de aquel logro. Francine se sonrojo y no dijo nada. Aquella muestra de afecto, si bien la había tomado por sorpresa, no significaba en absoluto algo para ella

Arthur. Aquel hombre era otra historia.

Cuando la joven empezaba su camino a la cocina las palabras del el comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos. Escucho que la llamaba.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿En que puedo ayudarte?

El hombre estaba cruzado de brazos, esbozaba una sonrisa.

—Oh, parece que si me escuchas, pensé que te habías quedado sorda.— El inglés sonrió cínico.— ¿Es que ahora si piensas empezar a trabajar? ¿O quieres que te de el resto del día libre para que sigas platicando?

El tono ácido de su jefe la hizo sentir incomoda.

—Discúlpeme, no le estoy entendiendo.

Arthur bufo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Llevo diciéndote desde hace veinte minutos que tu descanso había concluido, pero obviamente tu no me has hecho caso. Dejas la cocina descuidada y que a los clientes se los lleve la…—.

—Oh, lo siento tanto.—La joven vio su error.— Enseguida regreso al trabajo, lamento haberme tomado demasiado tiempo, no fue mi intención, yo…—.

—Aparte de sorda, ciega. ¿El reloj que esta colgado enfrente es demasiado pequeño para que lo veas? ¿O es que eres tonta y no puedes leer los números?.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron enrojecer.

Los comensales miraban expectantes la escena.

Francine enmudeció, las lagrimas le adornaron los ojos.

—Oye, no le hables así.— La profunda voz de Jaime se alzo en medio de todo.— Ella no es tuya para que la atormentes.

El noruego le puso una mano en los hombros y la condujo a la salida.

—Aun no acaba de trabajar.— Escucho gritar al britanico.

—Yo decido cuando cocina y cuando no. ¿Es que se te olvida que este lugar también me pertenece?— Grito mientras atravesaban la puerta.— ¡No puedo creer que tengas 34 años, a veces actúas como un mocoso por completo idiota!

Salieron del establecimiento, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. el pelirrojo fue a donde esta su moto. Le puso el casco con cuernos vikingos a la joven, el se puso el que tenia las llamas dibujadas. Se subió a la moto e insto a Fran a que hiciera lo mismo. Encendió el vehículo y arranco.

—¿A donde vamos?— Pregunto la muchacha mientras se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas.

—No lo se. Pero no podía dejar que te vieran llorar.

Francine dio una ligera sonrisa mientras se aferraba con fuerza al torso del motero. El olor del cuero negro el impregno la nariz. Inclusive alcanzaba a oler una colonia que le resultaba familiar. El aire le movía con fuerza los cabellos que no eran sepultados bajo la coraza de aquel casco, también se llevaba algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Jaime condujo por un largo tiempo, tanto que dejaron de ver los edificios de la gran urbe y comenzaron a ver paramos con algunos arboles a los que les empezaba a cambiar el follaje. Al final aparcaron frente a un pequeño riachuelo. El ambiente nublado y húmedo no ayudaba en nada. Fran bajo de la moto, camino un poco y se sentó en el césped. El noruego la imito.

El silencio duro hasta que el noruego se animo a romperlo.

—Sabes, me recuerdas a una amiga que tuve. Fue hace muchos años, se llamaba igual que tu.

—¿Cómo era?—Pregunto la francesa con un poco de curiosidad.

El motero sonrió, se acaricio la barba y se sumergió en los recuerdos.

—Tenia el cabello negro, los ojos verdes, alta, delgada y muy hermosa.

—¿Y donde esta ella ahora?

—Muerta.

Fran sintió escalofríos.

—¿Qué le ocurrió?

—Su vida fue una acumulación de desdichas tan grandes que solo podía soportar con momentos de absoluta felicidad. Cuando la poca alegría que tenia se extinguió, también lo hizo ella.

La francesa suspiro.

—Mira, se que a todos nos suceden cosas malas, pero, cuando se trataba de ella parecía que la vida se ensañaba con ella. Yo acababa de venir de Noruega cuando la conocí, recuerdo que fue en uno de los pasillos de la universidad. Se me cayo algo al piso, lo recogí y cuando me incorpore choque con ella, le tire los libros y el refresco que traía. Acabe bañado en Coca-Cola pero al mismo tiempo había ganado a mi primera amiga. Es gracioso ¿no? la forma en la que conocemos a las personas mas importantes de nuestras vidas.

—Si.— Respondió mientras recordaba como ella fue a parar en St. George and Dragons. El hambre y el fracaso la habían colocado en el lugar correcto, en el momento ideal.

—Eramos muy unidos, como pan y mantequilla. Ella me introdujo a su circulo de amigos, a muchos miembros de la banda de moteros los conocí allí, incluso a George Kirkland, el padre de Arthur. Pasaron muchos meses, llenos de descontrol y parrandas hasta que un día, mientras teníamos una fiesta en la fraternidad le vi un moretón en la mejilla. Despues de una botella de Vodka y mucha insistencia de mi parte logre que me dijera lo ocurrido. Me contó que su tío la maltrataba a ella y que instaba a que su hermano pequeño aprendiera de el, para que fuera un hombre de verdad. Me contó que le había golpeado por una estupidez. Hablo largo y tendido conmigo esa noche. Cuando estaba amaneciendo se despidió de mi dándome un beso en la mejilla. Luego de eso no la volvi a ver.

—¿Fue cuando ella murió?

Jaime negó con la cabeza.

—Ojala así hubiese sido, se habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

—¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?

—Yo la deje de ver porque decidí estar de lleno en la carrera que había elegido, ademas, en ese tiempo el Pub abrió, George y su familia me necesitaban. Eso me mantuvo tan ocupado que realmente no tenia cabeza para otros asuntos. Hasta que un 13 de noviembre una de sus amigas fue al bar, recuerdo que estaba desayunando. Me dijo que ella había muerto y que su funeral tendria lugar tres días después.

—¿Y usted fue?

—Por supuesto, Adriane, su madre, estaba deshecha. Entre lagrimas y sollozos me contó lo que sucedió. Resulta que Francine escapo de casa porque su tío Iwan la había violado.

Jaime suspiro.

—Fue a parar a casa de un novio que tenia. En ese tiempo agarraron a aquel degenerado y lo encerraron en prisión. Ella no quiso volver a con Ariadne. Dijo que estuvo bien por unos meses hasta que Francine quedo embarazada de el. Sabes _Baby girl,_ el muy patán la echo de allí. Naturalmente regreso a casa de su madre, desde luego, no es que tuviera muchas opciones.

—Que maldito.

—Lo se. En fin, Ariadne decía que a pesar de ello, ella era feliz. Con mucho esfuerzo dejo las drogas que estaba consumiendo y esperaba ansiosa a que su bebé naciera para darle todo el amor que pudiera. Pero cuando llego la hora de dar a luz, no hubo vida en su hija. Y eso termino por romperla. Enloquecida de dolor y en un descuido de las enfermeras ella subió hasta la azotea del hospital y se lanzo al vacío. Al final enterraron a Francine con la bebé en sus brazos.

—Dios mio.—La francesa se cubrió la cara con las manos, teniendo ganas de echarse a llorar por las desgracias de una mujer a la que jamas conoció.

—¿Sabes por que te cuento esto _Baby girl_? Te he visto llegar con moretones en la cara. Se que hay alguien que te maltrata y que no te están valorando. Escúchame por favor niña.—El hombre la tomo de las manos.— Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte sabes que cuentas conmigo. No dejes que las cosas lleguen a los extremos para pedir ayuda. No quiero que te llegue a pasar algo de lo que le paso a ella.

La francesa esbozo una sonrisa diminuta y asintió.

Cuando Jaime la hubo dejado en su casa, la joven subió a su habitación, se encerró y recostó en su cama. No dejaba de pensar en lo que el abuelo motero le había contado. También sentía angustia. Porque aquella historia tenia un paralelo en especifico respecto a su vida. Aquel tío era el reflejo difuso de su padrastro. Ya existía el maltrato físico y verbal.

La duda era si Scott se atrevería a hacer lo que Iwan le hizo a la otra Francine.

* * *

 _Que onda amiguitos, como están? Lo se, no tengo perdón, el trabajo me consume horriblemente._

 **Yui Ashimasu-Hiro** y _**MakiMinnion:** Le agradezco enormemente por dejar su opinión, fueron reviews tan lindos y simpáticos que en verdad no se como responderlos. Solo se que debo de darles las gracias por seguir esta historia y también para decirles que van a sufrir a medida que el fic avance xDD_

 _Muchas gracias tambien a_ _**Akira 10012, Redvelvetcupcakes00** y a_ **_Kiray Frosh_** _por darle favorito y a **Fgshipper** y a **Sesel Blue** por darle follow :D_

 _Nos leemos el proximo cap. Larga vida y prosperidad!_

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción homonima de Katty Perry._


	8. You know nothing, Jon Snow

**_Hetalia no me pertenece. Este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Scott no siempre era un ebrio asqueroso. Algunas veces se las arreglaba para permanecer decente y sobrio por varias horas. Aquello ocurría por dos razones.

Su madre y el jefe.

Era por el segundo en cuestión que aquel pelirrojo cuarentón estaba enfundado en un traje negro; con una corbata y zapatos a juego además de una camisa blanca. Tenia el cabello peinado hacia atrás y su típica mueca de fastidio. Traía a una extasiada Edith aferrada a su brazo izquierdo con bastante fuerza.

Ambos estaba saliendo de la casa cuando vislumbraron a Francine caminando por la acera, cargando con algunas bolsas de plástico. Los sábados y domingos eran los días libres de la muchacha y esta acostumbraba a pasarlos en centros comerciales o paseando con sus amigos. Siempre que volviera antes de las ocho de la noche y no hubiera presencia masculina a su alrededor, no había problemas con Scott.

Fran pronto estuvo frente a ellos su atención recayó principalmente en el escocés. Lo miro con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión.

Aquello pronto fastidio al hombre.

—¿Qué es lo que miras?—Preguntó hostil al tiempo en que abría una de las puertas del automóvil.

Francine pronto enrojeció y bajo la mirada. Avergonzada, negó con la cabeza.

—Querida.—Su madre hablo alegremente.—Iremos a una cena muy importante y puede que no lleguemos hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Te dejamos algo de comida en la nevera. Por favor, no te desveles mucho. ¿De acuerdo?

—Si mamá.

—Bien.

La pareja subió al auto y el hombre arrancó el coche. Dio una última mirada a Francine y se despido de ella agitando la mano con lentitud. La francesa imito el gesto de manera suave. Los vio perderse al final de la calle. Justo por donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

Luego de poner las compras en su lugar, comer, bañarse y lavarse los dientes, Fran se desperezó en la cama. Se había puesto su camisón favorito de Hello Kitty y se disponía a ver un rato la televisión. Estaban a nada de emitir un maratón de La ley y el orden que no estaba dispuesta a perderse. Los capítulos fueron pasando conforme las horas avanzaban. El crepúsculo fue dando paso a una noche nublada. Con el cielo de un extraño color rojizo. Los ojos empezaban a pesar pero Francine sacudía la cabeza con tal de no quedarse dormida. No supo cuantos minutos pasaron, se levantó y apago las luces. En cuanto la serie policiaca estadounidense acabó hizo lo propio con el televisor. Cuando todo se quedó a oscuras la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Algo entró a la habitación y el portal volvió a cerrarse.

La inquietud comenzó a trepar a ella, lo único audible eran los latidos de su desbocado corazón. El terror la paralizó. El ambiente y la tensión eran densos. Sus ojos no lograban acostumbrarse a aquella lúgubre oscuridad. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo.

—¿Hola?—Murmuró Francine con un hilo de voz.—¿Quién anda allí?—Preguntó, sintiendo la vaga esperanza de que alguien contestara.

Nadie respondió. En su lugar, ese alguien acaricio la parte superior de sus piernas, se deshizo de su camisón y se posó encima de ella.

Fran no grito, o pidió ayuda. No hizo nada cuando aquel ente le quitó el sujetador, o cuando la despojo de sus bragas y comenzó a tocar su intimidad. No emitió más que suspiros cuando aquellas manos masajeaban lentamente sus senos.

No se resistió cuando el hombre le abrió las piernas y la penetró.

Quien fuera se tomaba su tiempo para hacerla sentir bien. La besaba con cariño, acariciaba sus áreas más febriles y realizaba el acto sexual con la mayor delicadeza posible.

—¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estoy dejando que me hagas el amor?—Su cabeza era un nido de confusión que no hacía más que pornerse mucho más turbio—¿Quién eres?—Fran murmuraba entre suspiros.—Por favor dime quién eres.—Rogó mientras sentía una oleada de placer.

El hombre solo apresuró más las cosas. Cuando hubo alcanzado el extasis salió de Francine y se colocó a su lado. La mujer sentía como también su semilla salía de ella. Quizás la había dejado embarazada, pero eso era algo que no le importaba.

Lo único audible en esos momentos eran las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Luego de unos minutos, el amante se puso de pie y encendió la luz de la habitación.

Francine ahogo un grito cuando Scott completamente desnudo apareció frente a sus ojos. El simplemente sonrío y la miro con orgullo. Ella presto atención hacia su cuerpo. En su entrepierna había rastros de sangre mezclada con semen. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cuando el abría la puerta y se disponía a salir.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó en medio de su llanto, la francesa lo miraba incrédula.

El escocés negó con la cabeza.

—No sabes nada mujer.

Francine abrió los ojos de golpe. Las ramas del árbol que crecía frente a su ventana chocaban contra esta a causa del viento. El sol comenzaba a alzarse, emprendiendo su camino por el cielo. El televisor se había quedado encendido. Ahora mismo estaban pasando un capítulo de Hey Arnold!.

La joven estaba empapada en sudor, con la respiración entrecortada y un ligero dolor proveniente de su abdomen. Se quitó las cobijas que la cubrían y alzó su camisón lo suficiente como para ver la sangre menstrual emanaba de su zona íntima. Suspiro de alivio al ver que solo era ese líquido rojo.

Un rato después, Francine salió de su habitación dispuesta a hacerce el desayuno. En la cocina se encontró a su madre tarareando una canción mientras preparaba un omelette. Scott estaba sentado frente a la mesa circular devorando su desayuno al tiempo en que leía algo en su celular. No parecía que estuviera ebrio o que tuviera resaca.

—Cariño, buenos días. ¿Por que no tomas asiento? En un momento te sirvo tu comida.

Su madre sonrío y siguió tarareando. Fran se sentó frente al escocés agachando al instante la cabeza. Alcanzó una naraja del frutero, después de pelarla comenzó a comerse los gajos. No es que tuviera mucho apetito, era solo que después de aquel sueño, frente a Scott quería mantener la mente ocupada y alejada de aquel pensamiento.

Cuando Edith puso los platos con el alimento y se sento, el pelirrojo dejo de lado su teléfono y miro fijamente a la joven, está agacho la cabeza, empezando a devorar su omelette.

—Tu madre me dijo que el afeminado va a casarse.—Scott carraspeo un poco, alcanzó un vaso y bebió algo de agua.—Se que quieres ir. Y puedes hacerlo.

Fran alzó la cabeza, miraba al hombre completamente confundida.

—¿Que?

—¿Acaso estas sorda?—El escocés empezaba a irritarse.—Dije que si querías ir a la boda del marica que tienes por padre puedes hacerlo. Solo déjame aclararte que no te daré ni un solo centavo. El imbecil ese tendrá que pagar todos tus gastos.

Edith carraspeó. La miraba sonriente.

—¿Como se dice mi amor?—Su madre la miro con insistencia.

Francine se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco, Scott.

El aludido ni se inmutó, simplemente tomo de nuevo su celular disponiendose a seguir enfrascado en el. El timbre sonó y Edith corrio a abrir la puerta. Fran se levantó y cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cocina no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Por que me dejas ir?

El la miro y sonrío.

—No sabes nada mujer.

El lunes fue un día bastante caótico. Llovía bastante, el viento amenazaba con hacer volar a la gente que osaba caminar por las calles y hacía bastante frío. Tanto, que Francine creía que su abrigo de lana rojo no iba a ser suficiente para mantenerse caliente.

Antes de salir de casa se colocó su impermeable amarillo brillante y partió con rumbo al Pub. Su lucha contra el clima tuvo una pausa en cuanto alcanzó el subterráneo. Se reavivó cuando tuvo que caminar las dos calles que separaban el bar de la estación de trenes más cercana.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que el bar entrara en operaciones. Francine aprovechó ese tiempo para realizar una llamada a la secretaria de su padre. Con el propósito de saber si la boda seguía en pie.

Espero unos segundos antes de escuchar la dulce voz de aquella mujer.

—Buenos días, habla a la oficina de François Bonnefoy.—Hablo en tono amable.—¿En que puedo ayudarle?

Fran carraspeo un poco.

—Hola, habla Francine Bonnefoy. ¿Eres tú Emma?

—¡Oh! ¡Cariño! Hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti. ¿Cómo has estado?—La voz del otro lado se escuchaba bastante sorprendida y animada.—¿Cómo te ha ido?

Probablemente la belga era de las pocas personas que se alegraban al oir su voz.

—Todo ha estado bien, gracias por preguntar.—Fran carraspeo, tenía que ir al grano.—Estoy un poco corta de tiempo y solo quería saber si la boda de mi padre aún está en pie y... y...claro si aún sigo estando invitada.

—¡Pues claro que si querida! De hecho, todos los preparativos ya están hechos y es una certeza que el domingo que entra tu padre deja de ser soltero.

Emma se escuchaba bastante complacida.

—Entiendo.—La joven suspiro.— Y entonces, ¿se llevará a cabo todo en Madrid?

—Cariño, los planes cambiaron.—Ella río un poco.—Tu futura madrastra decidió hacer todos los festejos en Palma de Mallorca. Hará los cócteles, el ensayo y la boda en su residencia privada.

Francine frunció el ceño. Tenía la vaga sensación de que solo la habían invitado con la esperanza de que declinara.

—Entonces, ¿que haré para llegar allá? Me dieron un boleto con rumbo a Madrid.

—¡Tranquila! Isabel dispuso que se te diera un nuevo billete de avión en caso de que tú llamaras y confirmaras tu asistencia. No te preocupes por ello.

Fran casi podía ver a Emma sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Cuando tengo que ir para allá?—Preguntó la francesa.

—Bueno, será mejor que empaques a toda velocidad porque los festejos empiezan mañana y si quieres llegar a tiempo hay un vuelo que sale hoy a las 9:55 de la noche y llega a Palma a la 1:00 am. El chofer te recogerá en el aereopuerto. Así que por eso no te preocupes. Te reservaré el vuelo y enviaré la clave para que tú puedas imprimir el boleto. Tienes tus documentos en regla ¿Verdad?

—Si, claro que los tengo.

—Perfecto, entonces dame tu numero de celular y te enviaré por mensajes de texto toda la información que necesitas.—La belga tarareaba ligeramente una canción mientras Fran le pasaba lo que ella requería.—Bueno nena, te dejo por hay tanto que hacer, pero si tienes dudas o preguntas no dudes en volver a llamarme. Besitos, te cuidas.

Emma colgó sin dar oportunidad a Francine de negarse a ir.

Fran suspiro. Fue a sus labores en la cocina y no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Ahí estaba todo lo que requería para ir a Palma de Mallorca.

El polaco la miraba curioso pero no le dijo nada. Solo asintió y sonrío cuando Fran le pidió que la cubriera en lo que ella iba a hablar con Arthur.

La joven fue en busca de su jefe gruñón pero no logro encontrarlo. Lo busco en el estacionamiento, su oficina, la barra, pero en ningún lado apareció. Fue a donde estaba Jaime pero el no ofreció información concluyente. El pelirrojo se había limitado a decir que no regresaría hasta bien entrada la tarde.

—¿Para qué lo buscas Baby girl?

—Tengo que tomar una semana de vacaciones.—La joven se tallo los ojos.—Fue algo de imprevisto.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—No, no, es justo lo contrario.—Ella suspiro al tiempo en que tomaba asiento junto al motero.—Mi padre se casara y me invitó a la boda. En si supe de aquello hace algunos meses atrás pero no creía que mi padrastro me dejaría ir. Pero...—Francine dudó unos instantes. Aún recordaba el sueño. Aún recordaba aquel espejismo de estar debajo de el haciendo el amor.

—¿Pero?.—Dijo Jaime.

—El accedió a dejarme ir y me ha tomado por sorpresa. Queria hacerle saber a Arthur que tengo que partir esta misma noche y tal vez no vuelva hasta la semana que entra. ¿Cree que haya algún problema si solo le envío un mensaje en lugar de hablarlo en persona?

El noruego negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes cariño.—Jaime sonrío.—Yo le haré saber lo que está sucediendo. Sinceramente no creo que le moleste. Además, Feliks estará cubriéndote todo este tiempo.

Francine respiro de alivio. Aquello le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—Espero que te diviertas montones.—El noruego suspiro soñador.— Hace tantos años que no voy a una celebración como esa. A la última que fui, Arthur estaba desposando a aquella americana...

Jaime de pronto guardo silencio y se tapo la boca. Dejando más que obvio que aquello era una especie de tema tabú.

—Rayos, se supone que no debo de hablar de esto.

—¿El que?—Preguntó Fran.

—Desde que ella, la querida Amelia murió, ese tipo de temas no se tocan. Y menos en este lugar. Por favor, promete que no dirás nada.

—Lo prometo...

Francine salió al cabo de dos horas con el permiso de Jaime. En cuanto llegó a su casa se dispuso a empacar. Mientras hacía eso, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación que había sostenido con el noruego.

La realidad era que estaba un tanto confundida, pero entendía al menos una cosa. Arthur se había casado con una americana llamada Amelia y al parecer está había fallecido. Claro, ahora entendía el porque no se admitían mujeres en el Pub. Recordaba que le habían dicho que la joven conoció a Arthur cuando empezó a trabajar de cocinera en el Pub.¿Como lo había dicho Jaime? Aquella chica le habría traído más tristezas que alegrías. ¿Que era más deprimente que quedarte viudo y perder al amor de tu vida? Quizas el inglés sentía que traicionaba la memoria de su esposa al querer reemplazarla con nuevas cocineras.

Cuando acabo de empacar, salió de la habitación con todo y maleta. La puso en la sala en lo que ella corría a darse una ducha y comer un poco.

Arreglo el papeleo que necesitaba. Había sacado un poco de efectivo de un cajero automático por sí se presentaba algún percance. Puso todo aquello en el bolso azul que el español le había dado. Cuando escucho que tanto su madre como su padrastro hacían por fin acto de presencia en la casa, salió de la cocina y fue a donde estaban ellos.

—Mamá.—Fran hablo con la mayor suavidad posible.—Hable en la mañana con la secretaria de papá y me dijo que ya está todo listo para la boda.

—Que gusto cariño...—Edith se sentó en el sofá.

—También le dijo que necesito salir hoy para asistir a los festejos. Tengo un nuevo boleto de avión reservado...—Fran intento no darle más vueltas al asunto.—El punto es que necesito salir para el aeropuerto ahora mismo.

Su madre rodo los ojos haciendo una gran mueca de fastidio.

—Si lo que estás pidiendo es que te lleve olvidalo. Estoy tan cansada y fatigada que lo único que quiero es dormir. Llama un taxi o vete en el subterráneo. Apuesto a que podrás ingeniártelas...

—Yo te llevo.

La voz ronca de Scott interrumpió el parloteo de la mujer. Tomó la maleta de Francine y salió de la casa. Francine escuchó como el auto estaba siendo encendido y segundos después el escocés estaba tocando el claxon.

—¿Vienes o no?.—Gritó el hombre un poco exasperado.

Fran vio que su madre estaba ligeramente molesta.

—Te vere en unos días.—Dijo la joven antes de tomar su bolso y salir de allí.

En cuanto se subió al asiento del copiloto, Scott echo a andar el coche por la calle. Eran alrededor de las seis con veintisiete minutos y contando que debía de llegar al aeropuerto dos horas antes de que saliera su vuelo, llego a la conclusión que iban con buen tiempo.

Scott dejo la estación de clásicos del rock y subió un poco el volumen. No hubo charla alguna o sonidos que no fueran las canciones de aquellas bandas legendarias como The Who, Led Zeppellin, The Beatles, Sex Pistols y demás.

Luego de media hora ambos llegaron al aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow. Francine creyó que Scott se limitaría a dejarla en las puertas del lugar pero no.

Aparcó su coche en el estacionamiento. Bajo el equipaje de la chica y juntos buscaron la terminal de la aerolínea. La chica del mostrador les sonrío amablemente e imprimió el billete de avión de la joven. Documentó la maleta e indicó a que sala de abordaje debía dirigirse.

—Las separaciones son tristes.—La muchacha suspiro mientras le entregaba el pasaporte a Fran.—Pero apuesto a que tu hombre esperará tu regreso.

Scott pareció no haber escuchado aquello. Francine enrojeció, trato de explicarle a la chica que estaba equivocada pero no pudo. Otra joven se quejó de que Fran estuviera tardando demasiado y armo un pequeño berrinche. La francesa no tuvo más remedio que dejar en su error a la chica de la aerolínea.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse Francine extendió la mano y estrechó la de Scott. El pelirrojo se atrevió a darle un abrazo. De pronto su fuerte torso aplastaba los pechos de Francine. Aquella aspiro su esencia. No olía a alcohol. Si tuviera que describir aquel aroma sería a brisa del mar.

Tal vez el ron era lo que volvía a Scott un maldito mounstro.

—Serias una estupida si regresas.

—¿Que?

—Nada, olvidalo.

Se separaron y Fran fue a formarse a donde se encontraba el punto de seguridad que daba a las salas de abordaje. Antes de que llegara su turno se volvió buscando al escocés. Pero este ya se había ido.

Cuando el avión despegó se sintió como Daenerys Stormborn en los lomos de Drogon. Vio como las luces de la ciudad eran sepultadas bajo la gruesa capa de nubes rojizas. En cuanto la aeronave alcanzó la altura ideal pudo ver las estrellas y la luna que daba su pálida luz.

Aquel día había sido por demás extraño, pero algo que Francine no podía negar era la hermosa vista que aquel momento le estaba regalando.


	9. El sonido del silencio

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _ **Noviembre 13.**_

Las hojas muertas que caían a la mas leve brisa del otoño formaban una especie de alfombra sobre la que los zapatos del inglés se desplazaban. Arthur llevaba un traje azul marino con una camisa del mismo color, corbata y abrigo negros. El cabello peinado hacia atrás. Caminaba con rumbo al subterráneo. Hoy no le apetecía conducir.

El cielo se mostraba gris oscuro, con unas nubes que amenazaban con romper a llover en cualquier momento. La brisa desapareció y en su lugar, el viento azotaba a la gente que caminaba por allí. Le levanto la falda a una muchacha y luego a un hombre que portaba un kit.

Que panoramas tan distintos.

Primero iría con su abogado y contador. Si, tenia que mantenerse al tanto de las finanzas de su Pub. Aquel establecimiento que ninguno de sus hermanos había querido. Todos prefirieron mantenerse al margen de aquel negocio. Ni siquiera lo visitaban, como si el lugar tuviera la peste negra o la lepra.

Patrick, el que decidió convertirse en un medico y le mandaba postales desde Irlanda. Edward, quien era profesor de Literatura en una bonita escuela privada de Gales o el pequeño Peter, el cual se había ido con su madre a Australia y estaba haciendo la tesis.

Después de que su padre muriera todos siguieron con su vida menos el. Desde luego no es que no hubiese querido hacerlo, era solo que en aquel año, ademas de la muerte George también sobrevinieron un par de sucesos que lo hundieron en lo mas profundo. ¿Como lo decia James Jaime Howlett? _"Si las cosas van mal, no dudes de que se van a poner peor"._

Y por supuesto que así fue.

Su madre, devastada y al borde del colapso vendió la casa y con aquel dinero estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo. Australia era un destino un poco drástico, como si la podre mujer hubiese visto un globo terráqueo y concluyera que aquel era el lugar mas lejano posible. Se llevo a Peter consigo y prácticamente rogó a Arthur que también la acompañara. El, por estúpido o por un sentido de lealtad que hasta entonces desconocía, se negó.

Sus hermanos, quienes se habían independizado hacia algunos años le mostraron su apoyo. Si bien, la mayoría del tiempo se llevaban mal, se peleaban y parecían una banda se salvajes hasta que su madre aparecía y ponía orden, la muerte de su padre los hizo madurar repentinamente. Dejaron sus rebeldías y pusieron todo su empeño en graduarse y ser personas de bien. Entre los tres alquilaron un departamento que quedaba cerca de la universidad y dejaron todo rastro de rivalidad malsana y se unieron.

Una semana antes de que su madre se fuera, la familia Kirkland se devanaba los sesos pensando en que harían con el Pub. Alice deseaba que la mitad que les correspondía fuera vendida a Jaime. Sus hijos mayores apoyaban la noción. El noruego no estaba de acuerdo. La insto a que pensara las cosas, que no era bueno deshacerse del legado que tanto ella como George construyeron con tanto esfuerzo. Aun si aquella acción no era mas que un beneficio para el.

Arthur y el pequeño Peter (que contaba con diez años y no entendía del todo la situación), se opusieron fervientemente a que aquello fuera vendido y se pusieron de parte de Jaime.

Al final el rubio de ojos verdes se puso al frente del negocio. Desde luego contaba con la ayuda de la banda de moteros " _Dragons_ ", Jaime y los mafiosos del restaurante " _Roma_ _Carino_ ". No acabo la universidad, dejo de lado su deseo de estudiar letras inglesas y puso su empeño en rescatar el legado de su viejo. Se lo debía. De todos los chicos, probablemente el fue quien mas dolores de cabeza le había dado.

Y allí estaba Arthur. Con 24 años, dos ataúdes a cuestas y un papel que tenia tapizado el rechazo por todos lados.

Se bajo cerca de Trafalgar Square, y anduvo por un rato hasta dar a la oficina de Kiku Honda. El japonés que había llevado las carreras de contaduría y derecho al mismo tiempo y que se graduó de ambas con los máximos honores de Oxford le esperaba paciente sentado frente al escritorio, con algunas carpetas en un lado y en el otro una especie de libro que contenía la contaduría del presente año fiscal.

Bebía un poco de té verde. Su secretaria le anuncio que su cliente acababa de llegar. El inglés entro a su oficina y se saludaron. Kiku hizo una reverencia y aunque Arthur se sentía ridículo también lo hizo. Así lo había hecho desde que lo conoció, hace doce años atrás. Cuando el japonés recien venia de Fukushima y era la persona mas sola en el mundo.

—Por favor, dame buenas noticias.

Kiku suspiro al tiempo en que abría el pesado libro negro.

—Bueno, le agradara saber que por primera vez en tres años podrá cerrar con un superávit. Esto no quiere decir que haya pagado por completo el crédito que pidió al banco pero, pude hacer un nuevo trato con ellos, refinancie la tasa de interés y lo he puesto al corriente con los gastos. El presupuesto para el año que entra ya esta formulado y si sigue entrando el dinero como hasta entonces podrá saldar toda la deuda a mas tardar finales del año que entra.

Arthur soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Espero que después de esto le quede claro que apostar no es buena idea.

El inglés le miro un tanto apenado, se cubrió la cara con las manos y hablo.

—Te juro por lo mas sagrado que ya no lo haré. Casi pierdo el Pub, el departamento y todo por mi estupidez.

Kiku tomo otro sorbo de té verde.

—Bueno, no todo el merito es suyo. También tuvo que ver que su negocio tuviera ventas bajas, una ligera recesión que afecto a las pequeñas empresas y que el préstamo tuviera una de las tasas de interés mas altas que haya visto. Además de que lo obligaba a hipotecar sus bienes materiales, pero si, también usted tuvo la culpa.

Arthur rio un poco.

—¿Tu como estas?

Kiku cerró el libro y suspiró.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Mis padres están bien, mi hermano también. Los iré a ver en navidad.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y la suya?

—Como siempre, repartida por el mundo. Según veo les va de maravilla.

—Entiendo.

Para ambos la conversación había terminado.

—Envíame esto al Pub, debo irme, ya sabes que día es hoy.

—Si. Fui temprano en la mañana a mostrar mis respetos.

Arthur ya se había levantado y estaba por salir de la oficina.

—Gracias Kiku. Por todo.

De allí volvió al subterráneo, esta vez para ir al cementerio. Como el trayecto era largo y le tomaría bastante tiempo para llegar, le apeteció escuchar algo de música. Se puso los audífonos y con ello se aisló del mundo.

Las canciones pasaban de una en una, todas con letra distinta y ritmos diferentes. Iba del Rock al Punk y de allí al suave Pop. Las distintas épocas se mezclaban en la lista de reproducción y aquella música terminaba por formar el soundtrack de su vida. Led Zepellin, Sex Pistols, Rolling Stones, The Beatles, Guns n Roses, Coldplay. Todos coreaban melodías a los oídos de Arthur. Pronto empezó a sonar una canción que recordaba a la perfección. La favorita de su madre.

 _ **Hello darkness my old friend,**_

 _ **I've come to talk with you again,**_

 _ **Because a vision softly creeping,**_

Aun había que caminar para llegar a su destino, así que esa canción lo acompaño, con sus versos y su música. Lo envolvió en una atmósfera triste y deprimente. Como en aquella época. Cuando el y ella murieron.

 _ **Left its seeds while I was sleeping,**_

 _ **And the vision that was planted in my brain,**_

 _ **Still remains,**_

 _ **Within the sound of silence.**_

La música se entretejía con todo su ser. Con sus memorias, con las buenas y las malas y no lo abandonaba. Allí seguía la suave melodía, allí estaba la asfixiante letra.

 _ **In restless dreams I walked alone,**_

 _ **Narrow streets of cobblestone,**_

' _ **Neath the halo of a street lamp,**_

 _ **I turned my collar to the cold and damp,**_

Las ramas de los arboles desnudos chocaban entre si formando su propia sonata pero el britanico no la escuchaba. Solo tenia mente y oídos para la que estaba reproduciendo su celular.

 _ **When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light,**_

 _ **That split the night,**_

 _ **And touched the sound of silence.**_

Una gota de lluvia, después otra y luego de algunos minutos, millares de ellas salían disparadas desde el cielo con rumbo a la tierra. Se estrellaban, rebotaban y volvían a caer. El siguió con su marcha. Sin importar cuanto frió o viento o agua quisiera impedírselo. A veces veía el camino, a veces su vista se perdía entre las tumbas.

 _ **And the naked light I saw,**_

 _ **Ten thousand people, maybe more,**_

 _ **People talking without speaking,**_

 _ **People hearing without listening,**_

 _ **People writing songs that voices never share,**_

 _ **And no one dared,**_

 _ **Disturb the sound of silence.**_

¿Que hubiese sucedido si ambos no hubieran muerto?

Probablemente aun tendria la tendria a ella. El Pub no fuera de su propiedad y su padre, ademas de jugar con los hijos que sus hermanos habían tenido, quizás también habría convivido con una niña que fuera suya. Quizás un par de niños más.

" _ **Fools" said I,**_

" _ **You do not know, silence like a cancer grows",**_

 _ **Hear my words that I might teach you,**_

 _ **Take my arms that I might reach you,**_

 _ **But my word like a silent raindrops fell,**_

 _ **And echoed,**_

 _ **In the wells of silence.**_

Daba igual lo que el imaginara, era algo que jamas podría ocurrir. En la vida había millones de probabilidades, caminos y sendas que conducían al mismo destino y después de el no existía otra vía. La muerte era absoluta. Un vació del cual nunca se salia.

 _ **And the people bowed and prayed,**_

 _ **To the neon god they made,**_

 _ **And the sing flashed out its warning,**_

 _ **In the words that I was farming.**_

Las varillas de incienso reposaban empapadas en los floreros. En ambas tumbas habían hermosos arreglos florales hechos de alcatraces, tulipanes y crisantemos. Ambos dejados allí por el abogado japonés. El no trajo nada. No quería estropear aquella imagen bonita y etérea con flores de segunda.

Amelia y George Kirkland.

Enterrados lado a lado, haciéndose una muda compañía en su ultima morada. Uno falleció en el ocaso de su vida y la otra cuando esta apenas comenzaba. Suspiro. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, hacia mucho que la música se había detenido.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Qué hizo para merecer aquello? ¿Tan mal había actuado en su juventud? ¿Algo tan perverso y malvado qué solo se pagaba con la muerte de su padre? ¿Era un precio tan alto qué sólo se saldó con la vida de ella?

Nego con la cabeza. Quizás se estaba haciendo viejo, pero con el tiempo entendió que nadie tenia la culpa, ni el, ni ella, ni su familia. Nadie en absoluto. Eran cosas que pasaban, sucesos inevitables que eran imposibles de predecir o impedir. Así era el mundo en el que le toco vivir.

—Las cosas pasan.— Murmuro.— Y seguimos adelante.

Permaneció unos cuantos minutos allí y se fue rumbo a su austero departamento. Se dio un largo baño, cuando hubo acabado se vistió como de costumbre. Se apareció en el Pub a las tres de la tarde.

Se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía su entorno. La algarabía, el ruido, los gritos, las risas. El micro universo llamado St George Dragons le daba la bienvenida siempre. Y aquel lugar era lo único que hacia tolerable el silencio y la soledad que lo asaltaba por las noches.

Mientras pensaba en ello, en su mente resonaba aun la ultima estrofa de aquella canción.

 _ **And the sings said,**_

" _ **The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls",**_

 _ **And tenement halls,**_

 _ **And whisper'd in the sounds of silence.**_


	10. Make you feel my love

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Las cosas nunca salen como uno lo espera. De haber sido así, Francine habría estado en un taxi enviado por su padre con el propósito de llevarla a donde el vivía y no en el asiento trasero de un bonito Mercedes siendo conducido por un hombre de bigotito y acompañado de la mujer más amable del mundo.

La calidez de su futura madrastra de alguna manera la había golpeado y paralizado como si se hubiese tratado de un electrochoque. Apenas había salido del check point del aeropuerto cuando vio al dúo sosteniendo un cartel blanco con su nombre escrito en el. Isabel esbozo una radiante sonrisa en cuanto la reconoció. Le dio un cálido abrazo, se presentó y le pregunto si tenía frío. A Fran no le había dado tiempo de contestar cuando sintió que le ponían un suéter azul marino sobre los hombros.

A la española le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Tienes hambre?.—Le había preguntado la mujer al momento de poner un sándwich en su mano.—Espero que te guste y si no es de tu agrado podemos cocinar lo que tú quieras.

Fran esbozo una tímida sonrisa.

El hombre pequeño con un gran mostacho le habría agarrado el equipaje y lo llevó hasta donde estaba el Mercedes. Y allí también habrían de llevar a Francine.

La apariencia de aquella mujer le sorprendió en demasía. Cabello castaño, hermosos ojos verdes. Un cuerpo espectacular y una calidez que solo se compraba con el trato que le ofrecía Jaime.

Las cosas estaban marchando muy bien, tanto que pensó que eso no era una buena señal.

Llegaron al hotel donde tendrían lugar los festejos. Ubicado frente a las costas, la brisa marina nocturna y el ir y venir de la olas la distrajo de los malos pensamientos. Isabel la registro e incluso la llevo personalmente hasta la habitación que ocuparía. Se despidió deseándole buenas noches y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

No vio a su padre en ningún momento. Intuyo que por la hora lo más probable es que estuviera dormido.

A decir verdad, a Fran aquello no le importaba. Con algo de suerte ya tendría la oportunidad de verlo por la mañana.

Se fue a dormir pensando en ello.

La luz del sol filtrándose por la ventana fue lo que la despertó. Minutos después llamaron a su puerta.

La chica se desperezó y corrió a abrir.

—Perdona si te he despertado.—Isabel se veía radiante y feliz.— Solo quería comentarte que estaremos desayunado en el salón número dos en unos veinte minutos.

—Entiendo, bajaré en un momento.

La castaña se quedo pensativa. Le tomó una mano y la estrechó entre las suyas.

—También...— Dudó por unos instantes y prosiguió.— Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro.—Fran respondió. Comenzó a sentirse un tanto abrumada.

La mujer lo percibió.

—Bien.—Isabel asintió y se fue.

Fran cerró la puerta del cuarto y procedió a bañarse. Lavo sus dientes después de ello y se puso la mejor ropa que tenía. Un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa de amarillo canario y unos zapatos bajos del mismo color.

Bajo al salón esperando encontrar unos cuantos comensales sentados frente a simples mesas de centro. Volvía a estar equivocada.

Fue como entrar a otro maldito mundo. Uno con personas agraciadas, de cuerpo perfecto y modales excelentes. Uno donde por ley todo debía de ser hermoso. No había allí cosa que no fuera de acuerdo con la moda. Sintió vergüenza de sus vaqueros desteñidos de segunda mano y la blusa amarilla que estaba deshilachandose. La gente de allí reía y hablaba sin parar. Hacia tanto que no escuchaba su lengua materna como un ruido de fondo. Caminó entre los presentes buscando a su padre y lo encontró después de unos minutos.

Sentado en la mesa principal junto a su futura esposa, el hombre conversaba animadamente con algunas personas. Isabel la divisó entre la multitud y empezó a hacerle señas con la mano en un intento por acercar a su casi hijastra.

A Francine le empezaron a sudar las manos en cuanto comenzó a caminar hacia aquella mesa. Las limpio reiteradamente con la tela de la blusa. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos, Francis aún seguía hablando con un hombre increíblemente bronceado.

— _Père._

A partir de allí, Francine sintió que la rabia se le subía a la cabeza y de allí bajaba a su corazón.

—Oh _mon amour.—_ El frances interrumpió su charla al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa circular, dio un rodeo y abrazó a su hija.— Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Mira que grande estas. Todo una _Femme_. Estás tan hermosa...

— _Oui_.— Francine envolvió a su padre con sus brazos, tan solo esperando el momento de sacárselo de encima.

—Está es mi hija Francine.—Se dirigió al grupo de personas que desayunaba con el.— A que es divina ¿no es así?

Las sonrisas burlonas mal disimuladas se hicieron presentes. Una joven la vio de arriba a abajo con total aversión. Como si fuese un plato de comida echada a perder que debiera ser arrojado a la basura de inmediato.

La española intervino.

—Bueno cariño, deja que se siente, debe de tener hambre.—Isabel se había levantado y con suavidad tomó una de las manos de la francesa. La sentó a un lado suyo y pido a un camarero un plato con comida.

Su padre había vuelto a la charla grupal que no la incluía a ella. De no ser por Isa probablemente no hubiese aguantado todas las miradas.

Francine era un pollito que acababa de ser arrojado a un nido de víboras.

En cuanto el desayuno termino Fran prácticamente había corrido a su habitación. Luego de cerrar la puerta rompió a llorar.

En el instante en que vio a su padre luego de tantos años, había caído en la cuenta del gran abandono en el la sumió. Aquel hombre vestido con una playera tipo polo, bermudas y un tratamiento dental impecable era el que solo le enviaba postales, cartas que siempre decían lo mismo y un regalo por demás genérico cada que era su cumpleaños. El mismo que la había dejado en manos de una mujer a la que le interesaba más el esposo que su propia hija mientras que el se daba la gran vida viajando y centrándose por completo en su propio universo. El la había dejado en las garras de Scott. La habría dejado completamente sola.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber emprendido aquel viaje.

Escucho toquidos en su puerta. Limpio sus lágrimas, se tranquilizó y la abrió. De nuevo era su futura madrastra.

La mujer se veía un poco animada.

—Francine, ¿quieres venir conmigo? Iremos a dar una vuelta, solo nosotras dos. ¿Que te parece?

La chica lo meditó. No ganaba nada amargándose y encerrándose en la habitación. Asintió y siguió a la castaña. Veinticinco minutos después se encontraban en una plaza comercial.

La mayor la llevo a varias tiendas de ropa, eligió algunas prendas e instó a que la chica se las probara.

—No me pondré esto.—Fran negó con la cabeza cuando ella le dio una minifalda.

—Te pondrás lo que yo te de, verás que te quedará fantástico.

Y así fue. Cada prenda seleccionada le quedaba bastante bien a la francesa. Pantalones, faldas, algunos vestidos y blusas fueron adquiridas en distintas tiendas. Fran se sentía apenada al ver que Isabel pagaba todo. De algún modo sentía que no merecía tanta bondad. Y el sentirse apreciada en cierto sentido la aterraba.

Después de la ropa vinieron los cosméticos y perfumes, luego los zapatos. Salieron de allí cargadas se bolsas y cajas. Las echaron al Mercedes e Isabel condujo hasta un restaurante italiano. Mientras comían, Fran seguía devanándose los sesos. ¿Por qué aquella mujer era tan amable? No era necesaria tanta bondad de su parte, después de esto lo más probable sería es que no volverían a verse jamás, no mantendrían contacto de ningún tipo. La castaña pregunto qué le sucedía y Fran no pudo evitar cuestionar sus acciones. En si, aquella oración salió como vomito verbal, imposible de parar y con un deje de amargura en la boca.

Isa suspiro, tomó algo de agua y hablo.

—Llevo saliendo con tu padre alrededor de once años, cuando teníamos apenas dos quise conocerte en persona. Por algún u otro motivo el encuentro nunca pudo darse pero yo siempre quise saber de ti. Le preguntaba a Francis detalles de tu vida pero el casi nunca sabía responderme. Emma me ayudó a saber cómo eras pero desde luego que esa información no ha sido suficiente. Después de todo este tiempo lo único que tengo de ti son unas cuantas fotografias de cuando eras una bebé y un montón de historias contadas por la secretaria de tu padre.

Francine asintio sintiéndose un tanto abrumada.

—Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué te tomabas tantas molestias? Al fin y al cabo, yo no era más que una completa extraña.

Isabel volvió a suspirar, la mujer de casi cincuenta años se transportó a cuando apenas había cumplido veinticuatro.

—Mira, nunca me ha gustado el modo en el que tu padre te trata, se que suele ser distraído y que vive en otro mundo, pero esta actitud sobrepasa el límite. Quiero que seas parte de la familia que estoy a punto de formar con Francis. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí y que cuentas conmigo. Hemos perdido tanto tiempo pero se que nunca es tarde para poder convivir. Y mira, hemos tenido nuestro primer día de compras.

A Isabel le brillaban los ojos, estaba realmente conmovida. Francine no pudo evitar comparar a Isa con su madre. Y se sintió mal por desear que aquella española hubiese sido la mujer que la hubiera traído al mundo.

Llegaron hasta bien entrada la noche. Se despidieron entre risas y la castaña fue a la habitación que compartía con su prometido. El francés estaba recostado en su cama, roncando sonoramente. A sus cincuenta años, el europeo no lograba mantenerse despierto después de las once de la noche. Tan profundamente dormido estaba, que no sintió cuando la española se recostó a su lado.

Isabel se permitió soltar las lágrimas que había guardado durante esa charla en el restaurante. Si, quería que Francine formará parte de su familia, ella se había convertido en su pequeño milagro. Desde que la había visto en aquella foto siendo un bebé en los brazos de su padre esa chica se había ganado su corazón. Fran representaba para ella el sueño que le había sido arrancado tantos años atrás. Cuando su ex novio la golpeó hasta el cansancio aquella noche de mayo. Sin importar que estuviera embarazada de siete meses. Una cesárea, una histerectomia y la muerte de su pequeño un par de semanas después del suceso la habían quebrado hasta los cimientos. Y todo por unos celos infundados y la crueldad sin límites de aquel hombre.

Jamás tendría hijos. Con su útero también se habían llevado sus ovarios. Entro en una menopausia prematura y de no ser por el apoyo de su familia hacía muchos años que se habría arrojado de la ventana más alta de su edificio de apartamentos.

Pensó que nunca sentiría esa oleada de amor puro, ese amor maternal que tanto presumen tener las mujeres con hijos. Creyó haber sentido una chispa de ese sentimiento cuando escuchaba las historias que la belga le contaba. Sus dudas se despejaron en cuanto vio salir a Francine del check point del aeropuerto. Desde ese momento tuvo la certeza de que debia protegerla. Ser lo más cercano a su madre sin usurpar el lugar que poseía Edith.

Pensó en las cosas que tenía planeadas para los proximos dias. En definitiva esa semana sería una de las mejores de su vida.

La gente que viera a Isabel y a Francine pensaría que madre e hija estaban pasando unas vacaciones divinas en un destino paradisiaco. Fueron a un spa, salieron un par de veces más de compras. A instancias de Isa el equipo de maquillaje se había encargado de dejar reluciente a Fran. Depilaron con cera las cejas, el bigote, las axilas y piernas de la francesa. Le dieron útiles consejos sobre cómo podía maquillarse. La española se dio cuenta de que la francesa tenía un buen gusto, solo tenía reticencia a vestirse con prendas que en su opinión eran reveladoras. Le dio un empujoncito y consiguió hacer que se pusiera una minifalda. También le dio un par de zapatos de tacón negros. Francine daba los primeros pasos para obtener un poco de libertad.

—Recuerda Francine.—Isabel caminaba frente a la joven.—La belleza de la mujer está en la planta de los pies.

Fran arqueó las cejas. La castaña procedió a explicarse.

—Una bonitilla, sentadita, claro que causa una buena impresión, pero nada más se levanta y camina como cabra recién parida, no, olvídate mujer.

La menor rió. Después, contempló el momento que estaba viviendo. Las telas de los vestidos traslúcidos dejaban a la vista los bikinis que estaban portando. El sol les resplandecía en la cara y la brisa les movía los cabellos con suavidad. Se dejó llevar. Se permitió ser feliz, aunque solo fuera por un instante.

El domingo llegó y con ello, el día de la boda. Desde temprano un torrencial aguacero había azotado la isla y al parecer no amainaría hasta bien entrada la noche. Desde luego, aquello no importó. Si bien la ceremonia estaba prevista para celebrarse en la playa, Isa traslado los preparativos al gran salón del motel. Había empezado desde tremprano y finalmente para las dos de la tarde tenían completamente listo. El juez estaba allí. Todos estaban en su sitio. Incluso Francine, quien caminaba del brazo de Isabel rumbo al altar, con el vestido rosado que le habían enviado meses atrás. Entregó la novia a su padre y ocupo el lugar de dama de honor que le correspondía.

La pareja juro amarse y respetarse. Sellaron su pacto con una firma en un papel y un beso que hizo estallar a la multitud en aplausos y vítores.

De allí siguió una fiesta que quedaría grabada en la memoria de Fran para siempre.

Llego el lunes y con el la despedida.

Se despidió de su padre en el hotel, Isa la llevo en persona hasta el aeropuerto. Facturó la maleta de la cual había tirado todas las cosas que hubo traído de Londres. Tanto esa petaca como la de mano estaban llenas de los regalos de la española. Se abrazaron, prometieron mensajearse y llamarse por teléfono una vez a la semana. Ninguna estaba dispuesta a perder el contacto. Francine volvió la mirada antes de entrar a la sala de embarque. Vio a Isa llorar y despedirse con la mano. Ella imito el gesto y cruzó las puertas automáticas.

La francesa derramó unas cuantas lágrimas. Se pregunto cómo era posible querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

 _Lo se lo se, perdonen chicos por no haber actualizado. Mi empleo me consume y no he podido sentarme a escribir como quisiera. Pero quiero que sepan que aunque me tome mil años voy a acabar esta historia. Gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios tan bonitos. Se les quiere montones._

 _Respecto a la canción elegida para este capítulo, es como si Isabel (Nyo!España por si no ha quedado claro) se la estuviera cantando a Francine. No me maten, era una buena idea en mi cabeza XD._

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la melodía homónima de Adele._


	11. The scientist

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo autor._**

* * *

Ya era de noche cuando llegó a Inglaterra. Se limitó a ver las luces de la ciudad por la ventana. Aún tenía arena incrustada en la suela del zapato y la brisa de mar pegada al cabello. Aún sentía el beso de Isabel en su mejilla. Minutos atrás el Capitan había dicho que pronto aterrizarían en el Aeropuerto de Londres-Heathrow. No le había dicho a nadie que fuera a por ella. No quería que Edith comenzará a asfixiarla con preguntas maliciosas ni sentir que le debía algún favor a Scott. Se iría en el subterráneo. Después de años de vivir en esa ciudad, Francine conocía Londres como a la palma de su mano.

Realizó todos los procesos de manera mecánica. Cuando salió del check point el corazón la traicionó y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Isa y el señor del bigotito estuvieran allí de pie, esperándola. Pero no hubo nada de eso. Tan solo vio como otras familias se reunían. Como lloraban de felicidad y se abrazaban. Fran no aguanto y estalló en llanto.

No había vuelto a su hogar, lo había dejado en Palma de Mallorca.

La lagrimas la dejaron ver lo suficiente como para tomar el tren y acomodar las maletitas para que no molestaran a nadie. No le importo que la gente la viera llorar, no le interesó como esas miradas la taladraban. El como esas personas especulaban en sus cabezas y criticaran el hecho de que ella estuviera derramando algunas lagrimas. Se limitó a seguir así por todo el camino. Bajo a seis cuadras de su casa e intento calmarse mientras caminaba por la banqueta. Una calle antes de llegar se limpió las lágrimas, sonó su nariz y se dijo a sí misma que ya tendría tiempo de desahogarse mientras se duchaba o cuando estuviera en su habitación. Se prometió llorar en un lugar en donde nadie la cuestionara o le hiciera burlas.

Cuando llegó a la casa, abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta. No había nadie en la sala, ni en la cocina. No se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente del piso de arriba. Subió sus maletas y prácticamente corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. Encendió la luz y encontró sus cosas tal y como las había dejado. Fue entonces cuando procedió a deshacerse de algunas prendas que estaban en su closet y a remplazarlas con los regalos de Isabel. También se deshizo de zapatos deshechos y colocó los nuevos en su lugar. Vacío las petacas y también las acomodo en el armario. Los cosméticos y perfumes habían sido puestos en los cajones que guardaban su nueva ropa interior. Cubrió ambas cosas con algunas frazadas viejas en un intento por ocultarlo. Después bajo a la cocina y tomó un par de bolsas para basura.

Nada de la ropa que tenía servía para donación. Casi toda tenía remiendos en alguna parte. Otras estaban desteñidas o tenían agujeros que no eran tan grandes como para ponerles un parche pero que dejaban saber que estaban increíblemente gastadas.

Tiro todas las prendas al contenedor de desechos. Fue allí cuando procedió a tomar un baño. Después de ello, apago las luces, se recostó y encendió el televisor. Miraba la tele sin ver. El programa, aunque era uno de sus favoritos, no lograba captar su atención. Escucho que un auto se detenía en la puerta de su casa así que se levanto y se asomó por la ventana. Vio que Edith y Scott bajaban con algunas bolsas. Al parecer venían del supermercado. Apago la televisión y corrio a acostarse. Apenas eran las ocho de la noche, pero la francesa se quedo dormida pensando en Isabel, su padre y en las playas de Palma.

Su madre y el escocés se dieron cuenta de su presencia al día siguiente.

Como Fran lo había pronosticado, su madre la asfixió con preguntas de toda índole. Le había preguntado por la novia, la boda, los invitados, si es que el evento había sido espectacular o si habría sido un completo desastre. La joven apenas y respondió su interrogatorio y cuando se hartó de el, se levanto de su lugar, tomó el bolso, su abrigo, las llaves y diciendo un casi indiferente "gracias por el desayuno" se fue de allí dejando a Edith con las palabras en su boca. A Scott no le pasó por desapercibido ese detalle. Francine le envió un mensaje a Isabel.

"Te extraño montones"

"Yo también corazón, yo también".

En cuanto entro al pub, pudo ver la cara de Antonio suspirar de alivio. Gilbert la miraba aliviado. No se veía rastro ni de Arthur. Entró a la cocina y vio al polaco atareado con la comida. Enseguida dejo el bolso en un lugar en donde no estorbara, también hizo lo propio con el abrigo y corrió a ponerse su mandil y ayudar a Feliks con las órdenes. El rubio la abrazó.

—¡Cariño! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! Las cosas aquí se pusieron bastante locas cuando te fuiste.— Dijo el polaco mientras cortaba unos vegetales.—Tipo, la gente come un montón y yo no puedo con todo y lo peor de todo, mis manitas, ¡MIRA MIS MANITAS!

El hombre había dejado el cuchillo para acércale las manos a la francesa. La muchacha vio que efectivamente su manicura estaba por demás arruinada.

—Y todo es culpa de Antonio y Gilbert, no se molestaron en ayudarme.— El polaco hizo un puchero mientras empezaba a saltear los vegetales que había cortado.—Y ese maldito alemán, tipo ya ni porque le hice el favor de que su crush lo pelara me vino a auxiliar. O sea, sufri mucho por tu partida.

—Lo lamento Feliks.

La voz de Francine era un susurro. Pelaba las papas a la velocidad de siempre pero parecía que estaba cocinando sin ganas.

—Ay nena, ¿qué tienes? ¿estás triste? Si es por lo que te dije, no es para tanto, o sea no tuvimos mucha clientela, no te sientas culpable por eso corazón.

—No es eso, tan solo…—Fran suspiro.— No pasa nada, sólo estoy cansada, fue un largo viaje y aún no me repongo.

—Ah ya, a propósito de eso, ¿Como te fue? Los mensajes que me enviaste eran muy breves y no posteaste ninguna foto. Pensé que te la habías pasado increíble.

—La verdad es que, fue una de las mejores semanas de mi vida. No estuve mucho tiempo con el celular por qué hice tantas cosas que apenas y podía enviar mensajes, pero tome muchas fotos, si quieres cuando se nos desocupe esto te las muestro.

Había intentado sonar animada, de verdad que intento escucharse entusiasmada y feliz pero la verdad es que aquel diálogo había salido de manera tan indiferente y con un deje de hartazgo que el rubio simplemente asintió y volvió a sus labores sin que expresase otra idea. Tan solo el constante golpeteo de platos, sartenes y cubiertos era lo que cortaba el silencio que imperaba en el lugar. Así fue hasta el descanso de Francine. Cuando se limitó a comerse un Fish n Chips, observando por la gran ventana cómo la gente iba y venia. Sintió que se alguien se sentaba frente a ella. Pensó que era Jaime, o Feliks, quizás Gilbert y Antonio que querían saludarla y pregúntale cómo le había ido. Pero no. Espero a que todo el mundo se sentará en esa silla, todos menos Arthur Kirkland.

— _Where the fuck have you been?_.

La chica volteo a ver a su jefe. El hombre estaba cruzado de brazos, frunciendo las gruesas cejas y arrugando la frente.

—Yo…tuve que ir a un sitio, fue algo inesperado.—La francesa se excusó mientras se llevaba una papa a la boca.

—Se que fuiste a una boda. Pero Jaime no me dijo en donde había sido. Tiene la tendencia de olvidar los detalles.—Kirkland se sobo la sien.— Sabes, cuando llegue ese día al pub me extraño el hecho de que no estuvieras aquí. También el que no aparecieras por días y de que a duras penas contestaras los mensajes de Feliks. A esas alturas,ya no teníamos la expectativa de que contestaras los nuestros.

—¿Me enviaste mensajes?

—Todos lo hicimos. Pero tú nunca respondiste.

Francine suspiro. Solo había tocado el móvil por tres razones; una para responder a Feliks y eso porque aquel chico había mandado una docena de textos y echo una veintena de llamadas. No contestó el teléfono pero se permitió dar una respuesta escrita muy breve. La segunda para tomar un innumerable cantidad de fotos durante su estancia y la última fue para enviarle aquel mensaje a Isa.

Se puso una nota mental de ver que decían esos mensajes.

La voz de Arthur la trajo a la realidad.

—Hey, ¿sigues aquí?

Francine sacudió la cabeza.

—Si, es solo que fui a Palma de Mallorca. Estuve haciendo muchas cosas durante esa semana y tomaba tantas fotos que casi todo el tiempo tuve el celular descargado.—Fran suspiro.— Lamento no haber respondido pero créeme que lo menos que quería era ser grosera.

Arthur no parecía muy convencido. Se había ido una francesa relativamente feliz y le habían devuelto a la versión sin vida y mecánica de ella. No quería ponerse a indagar, pero al final su curiosidad pudo más.

—¿Puedo ver las fotos?

¿Que carajos estaba pasando aquí?

Fran asintió. Desbloqueó el celular y busco las fotografías. Se lo entregó con la primera que había tomado. Había sido en el restaurante. Una selfie de ella e Isa alzando unas copas de champán.

El inglés pasó las fotos sin expresar emoción o comentario alguno. Hasta que terminó con la ultima foto de la galería. De ella y la mayor en el aereopuerto. Sonriendo pero visiblemente tristes.

Le devolvió el móvil a la joven.

—¿Quien es la mujer de cabello castaño?.—Preguntó.

—Se llama Isabel.—Francine se permitió sonreír.—Ella es mi madrastra.

Arthur meditó un momento.

—Pues, mira que no lo entiendo. Te vez feliz en esas fotos pero ahora te veo y solo puedo pensar que estás muerta en vida. ¿Que rayos pasó en ese viaje que te tiene así?

—No pasó nada.

—Oh vamos, estás como un zombie. Hasta el estupido de mi primo habló conmigo. Piensa que estás enojada con él por haber sido tan insistente en comunicarse contigo , así que dime niña ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Dios. Arthur Kirkland tenía la sensibilidad de una roca.

El hombre lo entendió al instante en el que vio la expresión dolida de la joven.

—No lo entenderías.—Gruñó Francine mientras tomaba el resto de su comida, se levantaba y lo tiraba a la basura.

—Hey.—Arthur se apresuró tomandola de un brazo y la sentandola de nuevo en la silla.—Dime qué pasa.

Francine se debatió si entre abrirse o no. Volvió a suspirar. Sentía de nuevo ganas de llorar.

—Es solo que, creo que por primera vez en mi vida experimente lo que es el amor de verdad y ahora que no lo tengo, me siento completamente vacía.

Aquella respuesta hizo que la mente de Kirkland retrocediera varios años. A los días en que amaba a una americana. A los días de la ilusión creada por Amelia.

Arthur solo tuvo una idea que pudiera contestar a lo dicho por Francine.

—Niña, permíteme compartirte algo de sabiduría que solo se adquiere con el pasar de los años.—El hombre sonrío con ironía.— " _El amor es un veneno Francine, un veneno dulce si, pero es un veneno que mata"._

* * *

 _Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo esto. La cita final no es mía, proviene de el maravilloso George RR Martín. Es del segundo libro de la saga de Canción de Hielo y Fuego titulado "Choque de Reyes"._

 _Bien, ¿que está pasando aquí? Dos actualizaciones en menos de una semana, quien lo creería XD En parte es porque estoy de vacaciones y también porque me ha dado un resfriado que me obliga a estar en casa sin hacer nada. Intentaré actualizar más seguido para que la historia no vuelva a estancarse._

 _ **Mely-Val:** Gracias por leer, me alegra montones que te haya gustado el capítulo. Es curioso no, como personas que a veces ni siquiera conocemos se vuelven más importantes que nuestra familia de sangre. C: Que bonito que en tu caso tu madrastra sea alguien que se preocupe por incluirte y te quiera. Me alegro mucho por eso c:_

 _ **Yui Ashimasu-Hiro:** Gracias por serguir leyendo esto, a pesar de haber tardado casi cinco meses en actualizar XD no tengo vergüenza. Y si, se viene lo denso para los próximos capítulos pero será mejor que disfrutemos de los momentos de levedad antes de que se venga lo feo. Mil gracias por seguir este fic._

 _Y un millón de gracias a los que han marcado follow y favorito! No saben cuento me motivan a seguir!_

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Coldplay. Porque es básicamente lo que Francine siente por estar lejos de Isabel._


	12. We Might Be Dead by Tomorrow

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Desde aquella conversación la dinamica entre el y Francine había sufrido una especie de transformación. Como si de pronto hubiesen quebrado un vidrio invisible y ahora estuvieran en completa confianza.

Arthur no se dio cuenta del momento en que empezó a ver más a fondo a la francesa. A notar lo azules que eran sus ojos. A fijarse más es sus gestos, de como ponía los ojos en blanco cada que Gilbert o Antonio le hacían llegar las quejas de los clientes. O de como suspiraba cada que finalizaba el día y tenía que volver a casa.

Desde aquel consejo, el inglés empezó a platicar más con la muchacha. Ella le había hablado de su infancia en Francia. La vida antes de Inglaterra y de como todo era felicidad en esa época. También le contó como era la vida en su difuncional familia. Aunque la información acerca de ello era prácticamente nula. Dando detalles vagos o cambiando el curso de la conversación cuando iba camino a temas espinosos.

De el no habían salido más que una que otra anécdota curiosa o la explicación de alguna de las fotos que estaban pegadas en una de las paredes del pub.

Un par de semanas después de la llegada de Fran, Kirkland despertó sin las más mínimas ganas de ir a trabajar. Aun así se levanto de la cama, se duchó. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa a cuadros negros y rojos y sus botas militares color café claro. Tenía más aspecto de leñador que de bartender. Se puso una chaqueta negra que Jaime le había regalado y de allí salió del departamento en dirección al coche. Era un día espantoso, llovía a cántaros y el clima estaba increíblemente helado, aunque no lo suficiente como para convertir el agua en nieve.

A decir verdad, si el ambiente no mejoraba estaba claro que no iba a vender nada, ni siquiera tenía caso abrir el pub, aún así siguió en el camino que lo llevaría a su negocio. Así se cayera el cielo, tronara o relampagueara abriría ese lugar. Esa era su costumbre.

Para colmo de males, recordó que Gilbert y Antonio pidieron el día libre desde había un mes y Feliks le había hablado en un modo bastante incoherente que supo al instante que no se presentaría a trabajar. Por lo visto pasaría todo el día en compañía de la francesa y de algun cliente solitario que quisiera pisar su negocio.

Estacionó su Renault Clio negro y bajo a abrir el lugar. En lo que la cocinera llegaba encendió las luces,la calefacción, barrió, bajo las sillas de las mesas y encendió el televisor mientras se servía un poco de whiskey. El hombre del clima detallaba con aquellos gráficos las bandas de lluvia que atravesaban Londres , dejando en claro que el agua estaría hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Apago el televisor y encendió las bocinas, enlazó con Bluetooth aquel aparato a su celular y puso una canción que le gustaba. For The Whom The Bells Tolls" inundó toda la estancia.

—Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery. He hears the silence so loud.—Canturreo el inglés mientras limpiaba las mesas.

La puerta principal del pub se abrió y de ella surgió una Francine que trataba de cerrar su paraguas, cuando lo logró dejo aquel objeto en una esquina y se restregó los pies con el felpudo que tenían por tapete.

Saludo al hombre antes de ir a la cocina y colocar su abrigo rosa pastel y el bolso en el perchero. También que quitó los guantes y el gorro que llevaba. Luego de eso empezó a recoger algunas cosas que no había organizando el día anterior. Pasó media hora en la que limpio y escucho la música proveniente de Arthur. Ningún cliente llego en ese lapso de tiempo, después de terminar de lavar unas cacerolas puso manos a la obra con el desayuno.

Cocino unos huevos revueltos, en otra sartén doro algunas salchichas junto con algo de beacon. Aún habia una baguette del día anterior así que se dispuso a calentarla en el horno.

Cuando al fin acabo se dirigió a Arthur con una extraña mezcla entre el desayuno típico inglés con algunas partes del de su país natal.

Le puso el plato con los huevos, el beacon y las salchichas fritas, después puso una bandeja en donde la baguette calientita esperaba a ser rebanada. Después colocó un platito con mermelada de fresa y otro con algo de mantequilla. Estaba dispuesta a retirarse a comer en la cocina cuando el le hablo y le pregunto si quería sentarse a su lado. Ella trajo su propia racion e ingirieron los primeros bocados en silencio, eso, hasta que Oasis inundó con su música el Pub y Francine no pudo evitar entonar alguna líneas de Wonderwall.

Kirkland dejo de comer. Le sorprendió que esa chica supiera de esa canción, a decir verdad, esperaba que Francine solo escuchara canciones de Justin Bieber o One Direction. No era que despreciara a esos cantantes, tan solo suponia que esos gustos iban conformes a la edad que la joven tenía.

Fran aún tenía 19, ella seguía siendo una adolescente y Arthur jamás pasaba por alto ese detalle. Cuando la canción termino, "Boy's Don't Cry"empezó a sonar.

Francine se levanto de su sitio y después de unos minutos volvió con la tetera, unas tazas de porcelana, azúcar y algo de leche. Volvió a sentarse, preparó su bebida caliente y tomo un sorbo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Nunca pude agradecer el regalo de cumpleaños que me diste.—La joven mencionó mientras cortaba otra rebanada de la baguette.— Me gustaron los discos, en especial "(What's The Story) Morning Glory?"

—¿Que?

—Si, es un disco dificil de encontrar. Gracias por regalármelo. Y también por darme "Dark Side of the Moon", siempre había querido comprármelo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, tan solo me queda encontrar "A Sauceful of Secrets" y mi colección de Pink Floyd estará completa.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Te gusta Pink Floyd?—Preguntó con incredulidad el inglés.

—Claro, a quien no le gustaría esa banda.

Lo que siguió después fue una cadena de descubrimientos que no hicieron más que desconcertar al mayor. Que a la chica le gustaban los Sex Pistols, también le agradaba AC/DC y que encontraba las letras de Rammstein bastante sugerentes y provocadoras. Supo que adoraba a bandas como The Beattles, Oasis y The Cure. Y se dio cuenta que todo lo le había dicho no era falso cuando le hizo preguntas acerca de los miembros de esos grupos y ella le respondió correctamente a cada una de ellas.

Acabaron de comer y con ello la última canción de la lista empezó a sonar. Golden Brown apareció tal y como lo había hecho en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Francine.

Cuando todo se hubo quedado en silencio el hombre desvinculó su celular, solo para que unos segundos más tarde Fran conectara el suyo y la hermosa música de Daft Punk se reproduciera. Después siguió algo de Ellie Goulding, Yazoo y por último un poco de SoKo.

"We Might Be Dead By Tomorrow" captó la atención del hombre, no supo el porque, el ritmo era demasiado tranquilo para el, tan suave que aún cuando las bocinas estaban a todo volumen, el murmullo que era la voz de Francine se alcanzaba a escuchar.

Cuando terminó la canción Arthur apago las bocinas. Francine dirigió su vista a la puerta pensando que algún cliente había entrado pero no. Al parecer su jefe se había cansado de escuchar su música.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—Si, vaya que lo hay.

Francine espero a que el hombre hablara pero al parecer el se debatía en hacerlo. Después de unos segundos que le parecieron horas suspiro.

—No dejo de pensar en el disco que te falta, estoy seguro de que hay un lugar en donde puedo encontrarlo. ¿Quieres ir?

—¿Cuando?

—¿Como que cuando? ¡Ahora mismo!

—¿Pero quien se va a quedar en el Pub?

—Obviamente nadie, lo vamos a cerrar.

—Pero, va a perder mucho dinero.

Arthur rio.

—Bonnefoy, llevamos aquí tres horas, nadie va a venir a comer a este maldito bar y yo me muero de aburrimiento. ¿Quieres ir o no?

El inglés lucia algo exasperado, Fran no lo podía creer.

—Espérame un momentito que ya vuelvo.—Francine se levanto, agarro la bolsa del perchero y corrió al baño. Apago el Bluetooth de su celular y se dispuso a hacer una llamada. Isabel respondió al segundo tono.

—Hola Isa, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo quería pedirte un consejo.

—Claro mi amor, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?—Pregunto la española.

—Bien.—Francine comenzó a caminar por el baño.—Voy a salir con alguien, es la primera vez que me invita y no sé si maquillarme con las cosas que traigo o irme así como llegue a trabajar. ¿Que hago?

Isa guardó silencio. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿El te gusta? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?

—Tengo muchos meses de conocerlo y...—Fran suspiro.— Me gusta bastante, es alguien muy atractivo.

—Ya.—

—¿Que hago Isa?

—Primero, tienes una playera abajo de tu uniforme.

—Si.

—Perfecto, eso nos va a hacer de mucha ayuda. Quítate tu uniforme, tan solo ponte algo de polvo en la cara, un poco de máscara en las pestañas y un ligero toque de color en los labios. Irás lo más natural posible. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo entiendo.

—Así el verá que no estás tan ansiosa pero tampoco mostraras desinterés.

La joven suspiro de nuevo y sonrío.

—Gracias, no hubiese sabido que hacer de no ser por ti.

—Oh cariño, tú sabes que estoy para ayudarte. Ahora, ve a arreglarte y cuando acabes con tu cita me dices cómo te fue, ¿te parece?

—Claro que si, bueno, te mando un abrazo y un beso.

—Yo igual corazón, hasta pronto.

Fran se quitó la playera negra del pub dejando ver otra del mismo color pero con mangas a tres cuartos. Se soltó el cabello y lo peino lo mejor que pudo con sus dedos. Después se maquillo tal y como Isabel le había indicado. Lucia muy bien, pero sin caer en la exageración.

Cuando salió del baño vio que Arthur ya había subido las sillas a las mesas y que los trastos que habían utilizado para el desayuno ya no estaban allí. Se puso su abrigo, los guantes y también el gorro de lana. Se dio una última mirada a uno de los vidrios que la reflejaban.

—Bueno Francine, vamos.—Soltó Arthur mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero. Aún si Fran no le hubo dado una respuesta positiva el ya había decidido por los dos.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Estar en el coche de Arthur era por demás una situación alucinante que nunca habría imaginado que pasaría. A diferencia del bar, lo único que la radio emitía era un noticiero. El olor a piel le inundaba las fosas nasales. Las respiraciones de ambos habían empañado los vidrios, lo cual era un problema ya que eso le impedía a Arthur ver por donde conducía. La joven limpio la parte de adentro del vidrio frontal con los guantes mientras el limpiaparabrisas hacia lo propio con la lluvia.

Cuando ella acabo, Kirkland expresó un seco gracias.

Después de varios minutos llegaron a un negocio que lucía un tanto descuidado. Algunas partes de la fachada se caían a pedazos pero eso no impidió que el inglés prácticamente arrastrara a la francesa a la tienda de música "King of the North".

El lugar tenía ese olor a parafina y libro viejo que es común en las casas antiguas. Pero hasta allí iba la comparación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo y verde oscuro. En las estanterías había una incontable cantidad cintas, vinilos, CD modernos y varios posters. Todo religiosamente ordenado por nombre y tipo. También habían instrumentos musicales, una pared de donde una línea de guitarras eléctricas en perfecto estado estaban colgadas. En una esquina se encontraba una batería y en otra un sintetizador.

—¡HOLA MALDITO PUNK!

El dependiente grito alegremente. Levanto una parte del mostrador y salió al encuentro del inglés.

—Mira quien lo dice, el infeliz que no ha dejado de usar el mohicano y las botas militares.

Ambos sonrieron mientras se daban un abrazo.

—Cuanto tiempo Kirkland, ¿siete u ocho meses?

—Más o menos, pero hey, yo no tengo la culpa de que solo te aparezcas cuando cumplo años. Pero, te vez bien cabrón. ¿No has...?

—No, sigo limpio desde hace diez años y no he recaído. Solo bebo agua cuando haces tus fiestas desenfrenadas.

Arthur experimento una sensación que solo era comparable con el orgullo.

—¿Y tu hijo?

La cara del danés se iluminó.

—Sigue creciendo, y es un niño muy listo, el mejor de la clase. En unas semanas iremos a Noruega para vacaciones de Navidad, vamos primero a casa de sus abuelos y de ahí a la de mis padres en Copenhagen.

Mientras los chicos seguían en su platica, Francine había decidido no intervenir y se dispuso a seguir husmeando en las estanterías. Luego de unos minutos escucho que Arthur le hablaba. La joven se acercó al par y sonrío.

—Te presentó a Francine Bonnefoy, Francine, este imbecil se llama Mathias Waldau-Coster. Uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Oye, no le habías dicho que tenías novia...

Fran dio un respingo.

—No es mi novia.—Soltó Arthur.—Trabaja en mi bar...

—Ah, lo entiendo, bueno, siendo así es un placer conocerla señorita Bonnefoy.

La francesa se quitó el guante y estrechó la mano huesuda del danés. El hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules la beso como si fuese un antiguo caballero. Fran río de manera nerviosa.

—Bueno perro maldito, venimos a buscar algo. ¿De casualidad no tendrás A Saucerful of Secrets?

Mathias asintió, se alejó de ellos y entro en un cuarto detrás del mostrador. Salió unos minutos después con un disco compacto.

—Son quince libras.

La francesa al instante saco su cartera y se disponía a pagar cuando el inglés ya le había dado el dinero al hombre de Dinamarca.

—Pero...

—Déjalo, es un regalo. Además, no te pagaré el día entero.

Francine frunció el ceño. Arthur río.

El danés volvio con el recibo y el cambio.

—¿Te está yendo bien?

—Ahora si, estoy empezando a hacer un ahorro para poder pagar la universidad de mi hijo cuando llegue el momento.

El inglés esbozó una sonrisa.

—Deberías visitarnos más seguido, aun cuando no haya fiestas o algo que celebrar.

Mathias asintió.

—Iré un día de estos mi amigo.

El danés acompaño a la pareja a la salida. Antes de subir al coche Kikland se despidió con la mano.

—¡HASTA PRONTO MALDITO HOLLIGAN! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO BONITA!

Fran pensó que una vez conseguido el disco volverían al restaurante pero no. El hombre decidió llevarla al centro comercial de Westfield Stratford City, se estacionaron y para ser pasadas la una de la tarde de un viernes aún no había mucha actividad en el lugar. Pasearon por varias tiendas y charlaron un poco más. El equipo favorito del inglés era Manchester United, el de la francesa Bayer-Leverkusen. A Francine le gustaban las aves y Arthur prefería a los felinos. Entraron a una libreria, Fran tomo "El Extranjero" de Albert Camus. Kirkland arqueo una ceja.

—Creo que me llevaré esto, el que tengo en casa está deshojado por tantas veces que lo he leido.

El inglés acabo llevándose "El muro" de Jean-Paul Sartre.

Ya para las cuatro de la tarde decidieron ir a un restaurante de comida rápida. Francine pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas y refresco y Arthur optó por un Hot Dog. Mientras esperaba a que la comida llegara, la joven se había quitado el abrigo, el gorro y los guantes. Se levanto a conseguir catsup, servilletas, mostaza, sal y pimienta. Las dejo en la mesa y se dirigió al mostrador cuando gritaron el número de su orden.

Mientras la joven se alejaba Arthur no pudo evitar fijarse en su cinturas, las caderas, el trasero. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar esa idea de su mente, lo logró por unos momentos, hasta que la francesa se volvió a sentar y dejo la bandeja con la comida. Vio que se le notaba un poco el sostén.

Ajena a eso, Fran empezó a comer.

Las raciones de alimento eran inmensas y la muchacha se había rendido cuando ya llevaba la mitad. El inglés no pensaba darse por vencido.

—No te esfuerces tanto, te vas a indigestar.—Habló Francine mientras le miraba con horror cuando su jefe ya estaba a nada de acabárselo.

—Tonterías.— Dijo Kirk antes de eructar.

Cuando hubo acabado su comida, Arthur sonrío con satisfacción. Fran vio que sus dientes eran blanquísimos, y sus ojos eran tan verdes como las hojas del árbol de su casa.

Se habían pasado el día entero juntos y de algun modo aún no se hartaban de la presencia del otro. Se detuvieron en el segundo piso del centro comercial, se veía el gran árbol de navidad que habían puesto. Francine saco su teléfono.

—Te parece si nos tomamos una foto.—Fingió desinterés.— Quiero tener la prueba de que mi jefe puede ser alguien cool.

—No me gustan las fotos... pero también quiero tener la prueba de que no eres tan superficial como te vez.

La joven sonrío, se dispuso a tomar la foto pero no lograba salir bien, después de varios intentos la chica le hablo a un oficial de policía, el hombre accedió a tomarles una fotografía. Instó a que se juntaran un poco más. Arthur la tomo por la cintura, Francine no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia el, Kirk también la observo. Repusieron en lo que estaban haciendo así que miraron hacia el frente.

La francesa le había pedido a Arthur que la dejara una cuadra antes de llegar a su casa.

—Sabes? Esto no fue tan terrible como creí que sería... Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo. Podría ayudarte a pulir esos gustos..—Arthur sonrío.

—O yo los tuyos.

La francesa vio al carro alejarse por la calle. Ella empezo a caminar por la acera, tanta era su felicidad que no se había quitado el maquillaje ni se volvió a agarrar el cabello, tan solo fue consiente de ocultar el disco en su bolso.

Entro en la casa, al parecer su madre no estaba, Scott había llegado del trabajo y estaba viendo la televisión. Fran tuvo que caminar frente a el para poder ir a su habitación.

—Te ves bien.—Habló el escocés mientras la chica subía las escaleras.— Que sea la última vez, no quiero putas en mi casa.

No, no. Scott no iba a arruinar ese día. Hizo oídos sordos ante ese comentario y se encerró en su cuarto. Mando la foto a Isabel relatándole lo mucho que se había divertido.

A la española le daba mala espina aquel hombre. No le agradaba, pero evitó hacerle llegar ese pensamiento a Francine.

A decir verdad, ese sujeto le recordaba al ex-novio que le había arruinado la vida.

* * *

Yei, he aquí un capítulo más de esta triste historia. Tan solo puedo decir que esto se va a poner más denso a medida que avance la historia y agradezco profundamente a todos aquellos que aún siguen leyendo esta historia. Se les quiere montones.

El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de SoKo.


	13. La trilogía

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

 ** _Francine._**

La mañana no había empezado bien para Francine.

El pub cerraría una semana por las celebraciones navideñas. Por consiguiente, la francesa se la pasaba deambulando por su habitación, intentando entretenerse con cualquier cosa, si bien el descansar hizo que renovara energías, al cabo de tres días empezó a hartarse.

Scott seguía malhumorado, aunque no tanto como antes. Incluso se había vuelto menos frío con ella, cosa que la chica encontraría agradable de no ser por la sensación de que esa aparente cordialidad iba de la mano con algo que no era tan bueno. No sabía de dónde venía aquella sensación, pero ese instinto primario no dejo de azorarla.

Por el contrario, su madre estaba más sensible que de costumbre, se había vuelto la sombra de Fran, siguiéndola a todos lados, invadiendo su espacio, dando opiniones cuando estás no eran requeridas y tratando de que todo en el universo de su hija se hiciera del modo en que ella deseaba. Explotaba en una interminable serie de reclamos cuando la chica hacía o decía algo que no le parecía. Como esa mañana, en que a ella le dio por decirle a Francine que la blusa y los pantalones entubados que se había puesto no le agradaban. Que la hacían parecer una prostituta y que ellas, como personas decentes que eran, jamás se vestían así.

La muchacha, con toda la paciencia del mundo intentó hacer razonar a su madre, decirle que a ella si le gustaban y que a fin de cuentas ya no era una niña como para seguir vistiendo la ropa que su madre siempre le compraba. Aparte, ella si había visto a Edith vestir así, cuando recién empezaba a salir con Scott. ¿Con que derecho se atrevía a prohibirle algo que ella misma usó?

Al final, harta de la palabrería sin sentido de su madre, la francesa tomo su abrigo, el bolso y salió. No dijo a donde y nadie se lo pregunto.

Se subió al subterráneo en un intento por llegar a la plaza comercial a la que ella y Arthur habían ido hacía varios días. Pero sin el británico, el lugar no tenía la atmósfera que ella esperaba. Los ríos de gente iban y venían con las compras de último momento. Hubo tiendas en las que no pudo entrar por la gran cantidad de gente que había y en otras las colas interminables frente a las cajas registradoras terminaron por sofocar sus ganas de comprarse algo. Anduvo por los pasillos hasta que se detuvo en una que ofrecía gran variedad de prendas y mientras estaba escogiendo una blusa, sintió que su celular vibraba.

" _Tu y yo iremos al cabaretito. No aceptaré excusas así que vístete rápido que yo pasó por ti"_

 _Besitos. Feliks_.

Francine respondió a su mensaje diciéndole que se encontraba en el centro comercial. El polaco le contesto que estaría allí en cinco minutos e instó a que se quedara junto al pino de Navidad.

Diez minutos pasaron cuando el rubio se abrió paso entre la multitud. Llevaba unos botines marrones, el cabello perfectamente peinado, jeans entubados y una camiseta que hacía juego con los zapatos.

—Hola mi vida, tanto tiempo sin verte.

Se dieron besos en ambas mejillas, Francine sonrío antes de dejarse arrastrar por el polaco. El hombre condujo por las calles de Londres mientras hablaba con la francesa acerca de productos de belleza. La joven empezó a creer que aceptar aquella invitación había sido una mala idea, pero, sacudiendo la cabeza, intento que ese pensamiento saliera de su mente.

No lo logró.

—Feliks, ¿exactamente que es "El cabaretito"?

—Oh nena, ¿no te había hablado antes de ello?.— Pregunto con la dulzura de siempre.— Es donde tengo mi segundo trabajo, de hecho hoy tengo un número musical allí y quería que me vieras.

—Espera, no me habías dicho que eras cantante.—Fran sonrío.— ¿Tienes una banda?

—No, la verdad es que soy más un solista.

—Entonces, ¿cantas algunas canciones mientras la gente come?

—Si, algo así.

El polaco dio vuelta en una calle y siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a un edifico de apartamentos. Dejo a la mujer en el coche mientras el subía a su vivienda por algunas cosas. Regresó después de un rato con una pequeña maleta. La puso en la cajuela y después se trepó de nuevo al carro. Condujo por varios minutos hasta llegar al lugar. Dos matones en la entrada impedían que la multitud entrara sin pagar. Aquel lugar le recordó más un antro que a un restaurante. Bajaron del auto, el polaco arrastraba la maletita de ruedas tras de sí.

Los hombres corpulentos se hicieron a un lado, dejando que aquel peculiar par se adentrara.

Y allí fue cuando Fran supo que venir a ese sitio fue una pésima idea. El lugar era pequeño, pero había tanta gente que sintio que moriría aplastada. Alcanzó a ver una bola de borrachos ruidosos que estaban haciendo escándalo en una esquina del lugar. En otro sitio una pareja fumaba algo que ella juraba que no era tabaco. A pesar de ello, luces bajas le daban una atmósfera relajante entre todo el ruido y el caos. Las mesas estaban cubiertas de satén rojo y la fachada del escenario rezaba el nombre del lugar rodeado de focos amarillos, imitando la estética de los cabarets de los años veinte.

El polaco la condujo hasta la barra en donde la sentó en un lugar libre. Le dio un par de besos y le dijo que tenía que empezar a prepararse. A la joven no le quedó más remedio que esperar allí. Inspeccionó brevemente a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, se sorprendió al ver a Gilbert a un lado de ella.

—Fran, ¿eres tú? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

El lucia igual de desconcertado que ella.

—Feliks me arrastró a venir, quería que viera el número musical que tendrá.— Ella sonrío. ¿Y tú? ¿Por que veniste?

—Vine a ver a alguien.— Mencionó encogiéndose de hombros.— No tarda en salir.

Luego de un tiempo, entre los comentarios positivos que la francesa encontraba acerca del lugar y la cerveza que el alemán bebía ambos vieron como una mujer alta, con el cabello alborotado y una vestimenta típica del cabaret burlesque subía al escenario. La gente aplaudió y Fran al no saber que hacer decidió que lo mejor era seguir la corriente.

Observo mejor a la fémina, el maquillaje exagerado, pero increíblemente diseñado le agregaba una capa más de dramatismo a las facciones de ella. Aquella aura se interrumpió cuando la presentadora hablo.

Tenía la voz más profunda que el propio Scott.

—¡Bienvenidos sean una vez más a una nueva presentación del show "Burlesque Dragg" en este precioso recinto que es "El Cabaretito"!.—Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la gente aplaudía.— En esta ocasión tendremos dos grupos y a tres solistas que nos deleitarán con sus presentaciones. Sin más que decir, ¡Que empiece el show!

Francine tenía varios defectos, uno de ellos era su ignorancia frente a varios temas y la ingenuidad que seguía cargando sus casi veinte años. No toda la culpa era de ella. La constante injerencia de su madre en su privacidad y el modo de vida solitario al que la había confinado Scott no fue preparación suficiente para lo que estaba viendo. No porque le resultara repugnante, sino porque se dio cuenta de que había tantas cosas de las que ella no tenía conocimiento alguno y en las cuales no habría sido capaz de explorar.

El primer grupo constaba de tres integrantes, el trío hacía una buena imitación del grupo Destiny Child.

El segundo tenía a una persona más, juntos interpretaban _As if it's your last,_ del grupo surcoreano Black Pink.

Después siguieron las versiones de Tina Turner, Lady Gaga y Liza Minelli.

Y no le sorprendió que esta última fuese interpretada por Feliks.

La forma en la que imitó a aquella mujer fue magistral; los movimientos, el porte, inclusive canción lo hirieron brillar. Era tanta la belleza de ese instante que por un momento olvidó que se encontraba en un cabaret a punto de reventar, olvido la actuación de su amigo y se empezó a perder en sus pensamientos. A pensar en los días de felicidad vividos en Francia. A las vacaciones idílicas que tuvo en Palma de Mallorca. A la vida que pudo haber tenido, pero que jamás será.

Francine sin duda cambiaría todos los mañanas que le quedaban por un solo ayer, porque en su corazón sabía que no volvería a ser tan feliz como lo fue en el pasado.

Cuando el espectáculo hubo finalizado aplaudió. La bar tender apareció y le preguntó si quiera algo.

—Solo Vodka con un par de cubos de hielo.—Pidió en automático.

La mujer sonrió y al cabo de unos instantes le dio su bebida. Después, se quedó platicando con Gilbert.

Francine aún estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, bebió lo que había pedido.

Le resultó curioso que aún recordara lo primero que Kirkland le dio al conocerlo.

 ** _Arthur._**

Al inglés no le gustaba lo relacionado con la navidad. No era por ser un grinch consumado, si no porque era la época del año en la que menos ganaba dinero. A la gente se le contagiaba el espíritu dadivoso y se gastaban el dinero en regalitos en lugar de venir a su Pub a embriagarse. Como si un día en el que se portaran como santos borrara todo un año siendo unos completos malditos. Decidió dar una semana de vacaciones a sus empleados y en cuanto cerró el Pub procedió a refugiarse en su hogar al que cariñosamente apodaba "la mazmorra".

Su departamento no era un lugar lúgubre, al contrario, los pocos muebles que el soltero consideraba necesarios le daban la apariencia de ser un lugar más grande de lo que en realidad era. El piso era de madera. La sala y la cocina, pintadas de un blanco impoluto hacían un contraste con los muebles en tonos grises y negros. La mesa de vidrio que servía como comedor estaba cubierta de una ligera capa de polvo y la cocina estaba limpia ya que el inglés rara vez la ocupaba.

El sitio en el que más estaba era su habitación, la cual, por supuesto sí que era un desastre. Ropa tirada por allí, basura regada por allá. Un completo caos.

Las vacaciones le habían dado la excusa perfecta para limpiar aquel desorden, puso a lavar su ropa, cambió el cobertor y las sábanas de su cama y se dispuso a tirar lo demás. Encontró un pedazo de pizza cubierto de moho e inumerable cantidad de latas y botellas de cerveza. Incluso dio con unas pantaletas de mujer.

Desde la americana, el no se había vuelto a enamorar jamás, aunque claro, el seguía teniendo sus necesidades y echaba polvos de vez en cuando. Ya fueran mujeres que conocía en antros o en conciertos de bandas amateur. Nunca lo hacía con las que llegaba a conocer en el club motero de Jaime y menos con las que veía en el pub.

Tiro el calzón de encaje y siguió limpiando. Cuando hubo acabado destapó una cerveza y empezó a ver " _El Imperio contraataca"_ Estaba llegando a la escena en la que Han está a punto de besar a la princesa Leia cuando escucho que llamaban a su celular. Era su madre.

—Querido, me alegra tanto escuchar tu voz.— Aún pasando los 55 años la voz de Alice seguía tan jovial como siempre.— Feliz navidad.

Arthur resopló.

—Feliz navidad para ti también. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Como esta Peter?

—Estamos bien, yo tuve un resfriado la semana pasada pero ya me repuse y Peter, está a nada de terminar la tesis, pronto tendremos al primer ingeniero civil de la familia.

—Eso suena fantástico.

—Arthur.— La mujer carraspeó.—En tu anterior llamada me dijiste que el próximo año estarás liquidando la deuda que tienes y me preguntaba si estás considerando mi propuesta.

—Mamá...

—Lo he hablado con Jaime y el está dispuesto a ocuparse del Pub y tú podrías ver cómo está todo desde aquí.

—Madre, escúchame...

—Es hora de moverse hijo, Inglaterra te ha hecho tanto mal, pero puedes empezar de nuevo, como lo hicimos tu hermano y yo. Estamos felices querido, tan solo me hace falta ver que tú también lo eres para estar en paz.

—Mamá, basta.

El suspiro de la inglesa se hizo sentir a travez de la línea telefónica.

—No tengo intención de abandonar Inglaterra, me gusta el Pub, me gusta la estabilidad que tengo.

—Pero no estás yendo a ningún lado, después de esto, ¿que sigue en tu vida? Han pasado casi trece años y sigues estancado. Ninguna novia, ningún hijo.

—Mamá, el que no tenga familia propia no significa que sea infeliz, no la necesito. Después de lo de Amelia me quedo claro que tener una esposa, tener una familia, no es lo mío.

—Arthur, podrás decir eso un millón de veces pero te conozco y se que solo te mientes a ti mismo. Considera lo que te he dicho, es hora de empezar otra vez, de tener metas.

El inglés suspiro fastidiado.

—Estoy pensando en terminar mi carrera y después de eso ya veré, además hay alguien...

—¿Si?

—Pero no es importante.—El hombre sacudió la cabeza.— Olvídalo.

—Descuida querido.

La llamada se estaba extendiendo demasiado y el estaba a nada de aventar el telefono. Se permitió ser más diplomático.

—Debo de irme mamá, estaba a punto de salir cuando me hablaste.

—Entiendo Arthie, te dejo. Te mando muchos besos y espero que podamos hablar de nuevo. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero mamá.

La llamada acabo. Y volvió a ponerle play a la película.

 _—"Canalla"_

La voz de Han Solo se hizo eco desde el televisor.

 _—"Te gusto porque soy un canalla y no existen canallas en tu vida"_

 _—"Me gustan los hombres gentiles"—Leia replicó en un susurro._

 _—"Yo podría llegar a serlo"._

Si, Arthur podría dejar de ser el asco de persona que el mismo se consideraba. Podría sentar cabeza y olvidar el pasado. Dejarse de engañar e intentar hacer algo con la atracción que sentía por su joven cocinera pero desde luego, el no era Han Solo ni Francine la princesa Leia.

 ** _Scott._**

El hombre meditó mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. Edith se había ido a acostar temprano, sin importar que su hija aún no regresara. Ya casi eran las once de la noche. Por enésima vez se preguntó en donde carajos se había metido.

Asi había empezado a actuar su hermana, a ponerse ropa que acentuaba cada vez más el cuerpo que tenía, a salir con mayor frecuencia y llegar a altas horas de la noche. Yéndose de fiesta con sus amigos de la universidad. Con el bastado que fue su novio y con ese motero pelirrojo. Siempre llegaba riéndose, con los zapatos en mano y el maquillaje revuelto. A veces su tío Iwan la llevaba en brazos cuando estaba tan embriagada que no podía ni ponerse de pie. Siempre la dejaba en su alcoba y se iba.

Scott, a sus nueve años intentaba retener a su hermana cada que se iba de juerga. Inventaba cualquier excusa con tal de que no se fuera. Ella solo sonreía, le daba un beso en la mejilla y le decía a su madre lo que pasaba. Ariadne se quedaba con el tratando de confortarle. Su hermana Francine se iba y su madre nunca le negó nada.

Ariadne le fallo a ambos al creer que si no les daba limites no la acabarían odiando tal y como hicieron con papá. Y claro, nunca penso en que algo malo pasaría hasta que sucedió.

Fue la última vez que la vio. Hasta que un año después regreso, más demacrada que nunca y con un bebé en su vientre. Supo que su tío la había tenido encerrada por meses, retenida en el sótano de su casa. El hermanastro de su madre se excusó diciendo que ella tenia intención de escapar con su novio. Y que todo lo que había hecho solo había sido por el bien de la familia. Para no tener una hija descarriada.

El por su parte sintió que había faltado a la promesa de ser el hombre de la casa. La que declara que deben de cuidar de los demás y hacer su parte para que estén a salvo.

Así había empezado a ser su hermana antes de que aquello sucediera y así estaba empezado a ser su Francine.

Su Francine. ¿Desde cuando había empezado a verla de ese modo?

Probablemente fue hace tres años, cuando el se había dado cuenta de que había florecido. Cuando empezó a verla más a detalle. A notar que su cabello era tan dorado como el trigo, a lo azules que eran sus ojos.

—Tiene unos ojos asombrosos.—Murmuro para si mientras veía con desinterés el televisor. La luz azulada era lo único que iluminaba la habitación.

Nunca la había visto como su hija. No poseía hacía ella un ápice de amor paternal. A lo sumo era una niña molesta por la que sentía algo de lástima a causa del poco amor que su madre le prestaba.

Y Edith, esa mujer era un asunto completamente distinto.

¿Como se podía llegar a aborrecer a alguien de quien estuviste profundamente enamorado? El intento hacer su parte, intentó ganarse la simpatía de la pequeña Francine porque cada que la llamaba por su nombre era como hablar con su hermana muerta. Lo intento para hacerle saber que quería a Edith con todo y su molesta cría, pero nada de ello funcionó.

Pensó que empezaría a querer a la niña cuando su esposa le reveló que se había operado para no tener más niños. Mientras fueron novios, ella supo que el querría hijos en el futuro. Pero el amor egoísta de Edith por el se imponía sobre los sueños paternales de Scott. No dijo nada hasta que no fueron con el médico. El escocés empezó a odiarla desde ese entonces.

Le recordaba a Ariadne. Su patética madre que nunca tuvo las agallas para negarles algo. La que indirectamente mató a Francine con su indiferencia.

Edith era como ella y merecía ser castigada por ello.

Y Francine, tenía claro que no era su hija, pero era parte de la decadente familia que poseía y haría cualquier cosa para evitar la vergüenza de que acabara justo como su hermana. Y siendo francos, también pensaba en ella como mujer. No quería que otro viniera a descarriarle. A quitarle algo que de algún modo u otro le pertenecía. La estúpida representaba todo lo que alguna vez Scott siempre deseó y no se hacía a la idea de que alguien más se la llevara.

Escucho que abrían la puerta, la joven se abría paso silenciosamente. Dejo las llaves sobre la repisa e intento avanzar con la misma discreción con la que entro. El escocés se puso de pie.

—¿Que son estás putas horas de llegar?

La francesa se quedó congelada, incapaz de moverse o decir algo.

—¿Tanto te gusta estar afuera? Bien, vamos a darte gusto.

La tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, Fran soltó un quejido mientras era arrastrada hacia la puerta trasera. La que daba al jardín. Supo lo que iba a pasar. El había hecho eso la primera noche que llego tarde del pub. La dejo en el jardín toda la noche, sin nada más que lo que tenía puesto, sin importar el frío o la lluvia o los insectos que plagaban el césped.

Pero enonces tropezó y se dio de bruces contra el piso. El escocés la levantó del suelo y alcanzó a oler el suave aroma del alcohol que provenía de ella. Aquello lo enfureció. La lanzó contra el pasto. La noche estaba increíblemente negra.

—Como te atreves a venir embriagada a mi casa.—Scott murmuro lleno de rabia.

Francine se levanto como pudo, se sacudió la ropa y en su estupidez lo confronto.

—¡¿Con que derecho lo dices tú?!.—Grito mientras lo encaraba. La furia enrojeció sus mejillas.

Scott bufo, rio con ironía y le soltó una bofetada que hizo la hizo tambalear. Le sujeto el pelo y volvió a meterla a la casa, esta vez subió las escaleras, fue al baño y la arrojó a la tina.

Abrió la regadera, el agua helada de diciembre estremeció a Francine. Entre el alcohol, el miedo y el golpe que había recibido, la chica había entrado en una especie de estado de miedo. Temía por lo que le fuera a pasar y no dejaba de llorar. El hombre le arrancó la ropa dejándola solo con los interiores.

—Que esto sea una advertencia. No vuelvas a llegar a casa de esta manera porque te juro que lo que vendrá será algo mucho peor.

Le dio un puñetazo en el el muslo y salió de allí.

Francine intento ponerse de pie pero no lo logro. Cerró la llave del agua y se arrastró hasta salir de allí. Como pudo atrancó su puerta. La piel del muslo y la mejilla comenzaron a mancharse de púrpura, su brazo también tenía moretones, allí en donde Scott la había sujetado. Le dolía el cuerpo. Se quitó la ropa interior y se recostó en la cama.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y llorando se durmió.

* * *

 _No tengo perdón, lo se. Tuve un bloqueo mental tamaño colosal que no me dejaba hacer nada con esta historia, pero después de tanto Hiatus me complace decir que esto volverá a las actualizaciones regulares. Muchísimas gracias por leer esto, no saben cuán agradecida estoy por la oportunidad que le dan a mis historias magufas. Y si, Scott es el hermano pequeño de la otra Francine. ¿Que pequeño es el mundo no?_

 _ **Hope's Please:** Gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo. Espero que este también sea de tu agrado c: _

_**Guest:** Muchísimas gracias por leer! Y si, en efecto, los capítulos anteriores sólo eran la antesala a lo que va a pasar. A partir de este punto las cosas se van a poner más feas c: una vez más gracias por leer c: _


	14. Vanishing grace

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Francine entro al vestidor con tres pantalones, un par de blusas y un bralette. Había aprovechado el último domingo libre que tenía, yendo al centro comercial de donde la había sacado Feliks el día en que fue al cabaretito para finalizar las compras que no había podido llevar a cabo. Mientras se desvestía, miro su reflejo en el espejo. La sombra morada, del tamaño de una gran manzana le abarcaba un lado del muslo. Tenía algunos arañazos y un raspón en la rodilla, de cuando tuvo que arrastrarse hasta su cama.

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a concentrarse en lo que hacía. Se puso los pantalones, le quedaron un poco apretados pero supo que si compraba una talla más grande estos le quedarían aguados. El segundo, unos vaqueros deslavados le quedaron mejor pero siguieron sin convencerle. Los últimos, unos entubados de color verde militar fueron los elegidos. La tela se estiraba así que le quedaron como un guante.

Mientras colocaba las medias que hacían juego con su vestido rojo, la chica no pudo evitar mirar las estrías carmesí que tenía en ambos laterales de la cadera. Tenía un poco de panza, a consecuencia de comer cuanta porqueria en el pub y de no hacer mucho ejercicio.

Hizo la nota mental de alimentrarse con moderación.

Se quitó el sostén e intento meter el bralette por su cabeza y solo se quedó en eso. La prenda no lograba bajar de su cuello y cuando lo hizo, los pechos no quedaban cubiertos, desbordándose por la parte de abajo. Francine sintió que le quitaban la respiración y con prisa terminó quitándoselo.

Parecía que los senos también le habían crecido.

Con fastidio se midió las blusas, alegrándose un poco al ver que esas si le quedaban bien. Se colocó de nuevo el vestido de manga larga. Aunque le llegaba a los muslos, las medias negras y las botas del mismo color que le llegaban a la pantorrilla le ofrecían una óptima protección contra el frí én el abrigo gris que Isabel le había regalado le ayudaba bastante.

Si le dijeran a Francine que la belleza interior era lo único que importaba, lo más probable es que negara con la cabeza y soltara una risa falsa.

 _—"Si.—Diría.—La belleza interna es lo más importante, por eso la industria de la moda y por ende la de la estética es un negocio multimillonario"_

Camino por los pasillos atestados de gente. Había incluso mucho más personas que la última vez. Era obvio que con el Boxing Day aproximándose las compras de última hora se iban a incrementar. Aferró su bolso de mano y el que contenía sus compras e intento ir contra la marea de gente. Logró avanzar unos metros pero de allí no pudo pasar. Tuvo otra idea, ir en el sentido en el que avanzaba la multitud e irse a la primera salida que encontrase.

Avanzó paso a paso, intentando no tropezarse o chocar con persona alguna. Al cabo de cinco minutos vislumbró una entrada y poco a poco logró salir de la multitud. Suspiro de alivio en cuanto sintió el aire helado en la cara. Se sentía tan asombrada por su hazaña que casi no se sorprendió al ver a su jefe fumando un cigarrillo a unos cuantos metros de allí.

Tal vez fumar no era la mejor idea de todas. Arthur notaba que cada actividad que requería gran esfuerzo físico le dejaba sin respiración. Al principio, cuando fumaba una cajetilla entera y tenía diez años menos, una carrera de cinco cuadras a penas lo dejaba agitado. Ahora no podía correr más de dos calles sin perder el aliento y sin que las rodillas le dolieran.

Se preguntó si era por ser tan sedentario o si era por fumar media caja de las excusas del mundo le parecían más fiables a exepcion de la edad.

Porque esa era un hecho con el que no podía combatir. El paso inexorable del tiempo había empezado a minar su cuerpo. Las canas que discretamente se mezclaban con su cabello rubio. Las arrugas que aparecían cada que fruncía el ceño o que sus rodillas tronaran cuando se ponía en cuclillas, el dolor de su espalda que aparecía todas las mañanas también era un recordatorio de que el tiempo transcurría, sin detenerse por nada ni por nadie.

Exhalo otra bocanada de humo, suspirando en medio del bullicio. La gente iba y venía. Entrando y saliendo del centro comercial. Las ganas de comprar regalos para sus empleados ya se le habían ido.

—¡Hola Jefe!.— Una voz femenina lo sacó de su ensoñacion.—¿Cómo estás?

Francine estaba en frente suyo, con su bolsita azul celeste colgada en un hombro y una bolsa de compras en las manos. El cabello dorado le caía en suaves rizos, tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas y los labios estaba pintados de rojo oscuro.

Sacudió la cabeza ¿Por qué rayos se había fijado en su boca?

—¡Hey! ¡Rana!.— Saludó, esbozado una sonrisa burlona mientras que la francesa rodaba los ojos.— ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

—Vine a comprar algo de ropa. Aunque estuve a punto de no salir viva de allí. ¿Y tú?

—Quería realizar unos encargos pero honestamente se me quitaron las ganas en cuanto vi a tanta gente. Tal vez los haga otro día.

—Oh, ya veo.

Ambos sonrieron con cierta incomodidad. Parecía que la conversación había terminado.

—Bueno, fue agradable verte francesa. Nos vemos en el trabajo.

Arthur se había dado la vuelta y estaba echando a andar cuando escucho a Francine hablar. No. La había escuchado gritar con cierta ansiedad en su voz. El volteó a verla casi al instante, al igual que algunas personas que estaban a su alrededor.

—Perdón.—Fran se sonrojó.—Creí que no me escucharías.—Respiro profundo, en un claro intento por aclarar sus ideas, se veía increíblemente apenada.—Hay un restaurante mexicano por aquí, se llama Wahaca. He comido un par de veces ahí y quizás te guste, aunque claro, quizá tú tengas planes que hacer y es algo tan repentino que quizá sería mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión y ...

—Me encantaría ir.—El inglés la interrumpió, rodando los ojos mientras se acercaba a ella.

—¿Estas seguro? Se que aquí no se acostumbran los planes tan repentinos.

—Vamos niña, no me hagas repetir las cosas. Quiero ir.

Francine intento sonreír, aunque por la sensación de que el solo había aceptado por cortesía, el gesto no acabó por salirle.

Arthur se reprendió mentalmente. A él y a su sensibilidad digna de una roca. Intento compensarlo acercándose y ofreciéndole su brazo. Fran no captó el gesto. Arthur volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Le quito la bolsa con la ropa que ella había comprado. Tomo su mano y la acomodó en torno a su brazo.

Era el contacto más cercano que habían tenido jamás.

—Vamos a comer.

Si las cosas hubiesen seguido su curso, ambos se habrían limitado a comer comida mexicana en un restaurante que trataba de imitarla, pero no. Había cola para entrar al lugar y pasados treinta minutos ambos empezaron a hartarse. Cincuenta minutos después ambos estaban caminando rumbo al subterráneo. Decididos a que cada quien se iría por su lado.

—¿En dónde vives?.—Le preguntó el hombre mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—En Romford, cerca de "Queen's Hospital". ¿Y tú?

—Westminster, a unas cuantas calles del parlamento.

—Wow, debe ser fantástico vivir por allí. Las calles deben rebosar en historia y acontecimientos históricos.

—Si, la verdad es que hay tanto por allí. Aunque los turistas lo fastidian un poco. Más cuando no se acostumbran a que aquí manejamos al revés y estamos a punto de atropellarlos.

Fran rio un poco, recordando sus primeras andanzas en la capital inglesa.

—Yo no suelo andar mucho por las calles, generalmente no salgo de casa a menos de que sea para ir al trabajo o realizar compras. De hecho esto es lo más lejos que he estado de mi hogar desde que llegue aquí.

Francine sonrío al tiempo en que avanzaba en dirección a los torniquetes de acceso. Arthur no avanzó con ella.

—Espera, no me digas que nunca has ido al palacio de Buckingham.—Fran negó con la cabeza.—¿Al Royal Albert Hall? ¿El Big Ben? ¿La fuente de la princesa Diana?

—Nope, a ninguno de ellos. Aunque salen muy bien en las fotos.

Arthur ladeó la cabeza visiblemente confundido.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? Tienes diecinueve años, deberías estar con tus amigos, tener algún novio, no sé, estar viviendo de acuerdo a tu edad. ¿Qué te detiene?

— _No es un que.—Pensó la francesa.— Es un quien._

—Es solo que estoy ocupada trabajando que no tengo tiempo para casi nada.

El inglés entrecerró los ojos.

—Vamos rana, no estás siendo esclavizada por mi.

Francine suspiro. Bajo la luz blanca que inundaba el lugar las ojeras se le notaban. Aunque estuviera maquillada. Tal vez Arthur no veía bien o estaba concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera ella. Se preguntaba el cómo aún no había notado su ligera cojera y la hinchazón coloreada de púrpura que le invadía la parte inferior del ojo.

Se acercó a el y sonrío de lado.

—Arthur.—Hablo.— No hagas preguntas si no quieres escuchar la respuesta. Creo que no es ningún secreto que mi vida privada es complicada y que no es para nada normal. Pero ya que estás tan interesado en que salga ¿Qué tal si me llevas de tour por tu vecindario? Quisiera ver la fuente la princesa Diana o el Big Ben.

—¿Ahora?

—Si, ahora. Apenas es la una de la tarde. Tengo tiempo. Aún hay luz del sol.

Kirkland se encogió de hombros. Volvió a ofrecerle su brazo y Bonnefoy lo aceptó.

Tardaron 35 minutos en llegar a Westminster, habían abordado el subterráneo en la estación de Stratford y después de 13 paradas y un transbordo bajaron en Hyde Park Corner. Si el bullicio en la estación impresionaba a Francine en cuanto salió de allí, el ruido, la gente, los autos y que todo eso ocurriese demasiado rápido terminaron por dejarla aturdida.

A pesar de eso se aferró al brazo de Arthur y empezaron a andar por la calle en dirección al Hyde Park. En cuanto entraron a el, todo desorden causado por la gente fue desapareciendo poco a poco. La bóveda celeste, en un bonito azul era el contraste perfecto entre todo el verdor generado por la vegetación. Caminaron sin hablar, tan solo disfrutando de la quietud y la paz que habían encontrado en ese oasis a mitad de una de las más grandes urbes del mundo.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a la fuente de la princesa Diana. Debido al clima, que a pesar de estar despejado el día no terminaba por calentarse, no habían tantas personas en el lugar. Además ya habían dado las tres y el sol no tardaría en ocultarse .

Arthur le tomo a Fran la foto del recuerdo. Después el, a regañadientes, aceptó tomarse una selfie junto a ella. Regresaron por donde habían venido, aprovechando que a la mitad del camino había un café, se detuvieron y comieron algo.

—Sigo pensando en que Diana no merecía lo que le pasó.—Soltó la francesa repentinamente.

—¿El que?

—Si, es decir, te casas a los diecinueve con alguien mayor que tú, lo haces completamente enamorada pero el hombre en cuestión ya amaba a alguien más. Le das dos hijos intentando ganarte su amor pero lo único que logras es crear más distancia entre ustedes. Te divorcias y cuando estás empezando a reencontrar la felicidad te mueres. Eso no me parece correcto.

—Ay Francine.—Arthur suspiro.—No todo en la vida son cuentos de hadas. Puede que la princesa no lo mereciera, pero ella tomó decisiones y tuvo que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. La vida no es justa.

—Lo se Arthur.—La francesa tomó un sorbo de café.—Lo se a la perfección.

La joven esbozó una sonrisa. El inglés la observó por unos instantes, fijándose en que una de sus mejillas estaba más hinchada de lo normal. Lamio su dedo pulgar y limpio el maquillaje, tal como una madre limpiaría la mugre en la cara de su hijo. Francine se hizo para atras de inmediato. El contacto había sido doloroso.

—¿Qué putas te pasó ahí?

—¿Qué ?

—No finjas demencia rana. ¿Quién coño te hizo eso?

—Ah, no fue nada.—Se excusó.— Resbalé por las escaleras de mi casa. Me golpeé en la cara. Eso es todo.

—Francine, me he caído de muchos lugares y se que así no se ve un golpe provocado por un acccidente. ¿Quién fue?

No supo si fue por tantos años de encierro en casa, o por la peña de haber dejado Paris mucho tiempo atrás. No supo si fue por el abandono de su familia, el anhelo de ver a Isabel otra vez o si fueron todos los insultos, los golpes, las humillaciones o haber sigo despojada de cariño durante la mayor parte de su vida. Quizás había sido la belleza del día, o quizás el recuerdo de la vida de la princesa de Gales. Tal vez también tuvo que ver que estuviera enamorada de Arthur Kirkland.

Sintió que los ojos se anegaban en lágrimas, el nudo en la garganta dolía tanto que amenazaba con ahogarla. Estaba a nada de quebrarse. Negó con la cabeza y por enésima vez se obligó a sonreír. A pesar de las penas, a pesar del cansancio sonrio, porque para Scott las lágrimas eran un incentivo y Francine ya se había acostumbrado a ocultar su llanto para, irónicamente, no seguir sufriendo.

—No es nada, no vale la pena hablar de esto.

Arthur le tomó la mano.

—No digas eso Francine, tú si vales la pena.

La lagrimas amenazaron con salírsele pero vio a su alrededor. Aunque la vista estuviese borrosa se dio cuenta de que algunos comensales cuchicheaban y veían con disimulo en su dirección, algunos con pena, otros con fastidio. Había olvidado que algunos ingleses eran crueles y poco empaticos.

—Vámonos a otro sitio.—Dijo con la voz entrecortada.—Vamos, no quiero que la gente me vea.

Kirkland se levanto en automático. Dejo el pago del servicio en la mesa y se llevo a la francesa de allí. La joven no supo por cuánto tiempo anduvo, tan concentrada estaba por no echase a llorar que apenas y noto que su superior los había llevado de nuevo al subterráneo. Luego de un rato bajaron del tren, salieron de la estación de Waterloo y siguieron caminado, pasaron por los jardines del jubileo y se detuvieron en el Ojo de Londres. Se estaba oscureciendo y la hermosa noria, iluminada, se alzaba imponente sobre el Támesis.

No había tanta gente como en otras épocas del año. Esperaron pacientemente en la cola para comprar un par de entradas y con la misma paciencia aguardaron su turno para subir. Afortunadamente tuvieron un espacio solo para ellos.

El sol se ocultó mientras estaban subiendo, Francine se permitió suspirar.

—No había bebido casi nada sabes.—Murmuró mirando la ciudad a través del cristal.— Tan solo un sorbo de vodka, no se como lo notó.—El recuerdo la hizo estremecer.—Ya me había acostumbrado a que me dejara en el jardín cuando llegaba tarde a casa, me había acostumbrado a que me gritara o a que me aventara cosas, pero nunca he terminado por acostumbrarme a que me golpee.

Las primeras lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, estaba cruzada de brazos. Suspiro otra vez.

La francesa llevaba años suspirando.

—Me llevo escaleras arriba, me quitó la ropa, abrió la regadera, recuerdo que el agua estaba helada. De verdad creí que me quería ahogar. Ya me había pegado en la cara, pero eso no fue suficiente, me dio un puñetazo en la pierna. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas. Tuve que arrastrarme a la cama. Al día siguiente parecía que no había ocurrido nada. No me dolió que Scott me hubiese maltratado de ese modo, me partió el corazón que mamá no dijera nada.

Un sollozo se le escapó mientras el llanto le recorría las mejillas.

—Estoy segura de que escucho todo, de que me vio cojear, de que notó el moretón pero aún así no hizo nada. Y nunca hará nada. Yo lo se.

—Francine.

—Se que a veces tengo la culpa de lo que me pasa, pero otras no. Ya no se ni que hacer o que decir para que Scott no enfurezca. Nada de lo que hago los hace felices o los mantiene satisfechos ¿y sabes que? Estoy harta.

La pena y tristeza de Francine estaban dejando paso a la ira. Giro su mirada y Arthur vio su cara. Era una tensa máscara de dolor.

—Ya no me importa, ya no quiero seguir siendo parte de sus vidas, cuando tenga el dinero suficiente alquilaré un departamento, me alejaré completamente de ellos. Quizá después de eso me vaya a Paris o a España, no lo sé. Pero espero que en un futuro cercano estos no sean más que recuerdos desagradables y estas personas no sigan siendo parte de mi realidad, porque ¡carajo!, es imposible vivir así.

Fran se limpió las lágrimas, ignorando el dolor provocado por el moretón. Le dolía más por dentro.

—Algún día Arthur, algún día tendre niños, y te aseguro que seré mejor madre que ella porque yo si los amaré por encima de todo. Porque no hay nada que ella me pueda enseñar sobre el amor a los hijos.

El inglés exhalo, llevaba conteniendo la respiración por un buen rato.

—¿Por qué no me quiere Arthur? ¿Por qué?

El inglés la abrazó mientras ella finalmente se quebraba. Ella lo abrazó con las fuerzas que le quedaban mientras empapaba su hombro con lágrimas. Pasaron los minutos y cuanto más lloraba, más ligera se sentía.

En cuando bajaron de la noria fueron a sentarse a una banca. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejaban en las aguas de río Támesis. Francine estaba más tranquila.

—¿Y bien, que te ha parecido el tour de hoy?.— Preguntó Arthur en un intento de romper el hielo. Desde la confesión de la francesa no había dicho nada. ¿Fue lo que esperabas?

Fran suspiro. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tiene sus altas y bajas pero, mira que gran vista.

Se miraron, el hombre de acercó poco a poco. Tenía ganas de besarla. La joven pareció anticiparlo.

—Me tengo que ir.

Tomó su bolso de mano y la que tenía sus compras y se puso de pie. El también lo hizo.

—Gracias por todo. Me gustó haber salido contigo. Te veré en el trabajo.

Fran se dio la vuelta.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?, no dejes que las cosas lleguen a un extremo para pedirme ayuda. Tendrás un lugar en mi casa de ser necesario.

—Gracias.—Murmuró ella con dulzura y después comenzó a caminar.

Recorrió el camino para, por tercera vez en el día subir al subterráneo. Tardo hora y media llegar a casa. Por fortuna Scott aún no había llegado. Subió a su habitación y se quitó las botas. Estaba por quitarse el abrigo cuando se dio cuenta de que la loción que Arthur usaba se había quedado impregnada en la prenda. Suspiro y sonrío. Por primera vez en años su corazón se sentía ligero y ella se dejó llevar por aquella sensación.

Francine recordaría esos días como el principio del fin.

* * *

 _Son las tres de la mañana y este ha sido, por mucho, uno de los días más tristes y desalentadores que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Respecto a la historia, conforme avance esto se irá poniendo más feo, intuyo que en el capítulo 16 de esta historia las cosas tomarán un giro interesante y si, va a ser un poco violento. Les agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo esta historia. Intentaré volver a actualizar apenas pueda._

 _ **DaniBerbin:** Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Afortunadamente mi Hiatus acabo y por fin puedo ponerme a escribir como es debido. Sep, la mamá de Arthur tiene razón y esperemos que en un futuro el cejo la tome enserio porque por ahorita solo quiere echársela XD _

_**SeselBlue:** Bb de mi vida y de mi corazón, seh, la vida de Scott es interesante y si, no justifica sus acciones pero al menos, en su enfermiza cabeza, comprendes porque hace lo que hace. Francine pronto se rebelara por completo! Yei!_

 _ **MakiMinnion:** Y yo te extrañaba a ti! Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, fuiste de las primeras que le dio una oportunidad a esto y me da mucha alegría saber que aún sigues por aquí c: _

_**Ink Zwart:** Muchisimas gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho saber que era historia te encanta! Esperemos que lo que le queda no te decepcione. Una vez más, muchas gracias. _

_**Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Nada tengo vergüenza, me tarde casi cinco meses en actualizas y no sabes la alegría que me da que aún haya personas que sigan leyendo esto. Los capítulos que vienen estarán muy intensos, verdaderamente espero que sean de tu agrado._

 _ **Andy-Dandy:** Te quiero dar infinitas gracias por leer esto y si, ya me has dejado comentarios jeje, fuiste de las primeras en leer esto y en verdad estoy muy agradecida y he aquí el cap jaja. Espero que lo que viene siga siendo de tu agrado c: _

_**Mely-Val:** Gracias por leer! Y si, pobre Fran, y eso que apenas su calvario está comenzado._

 _ **Aoi0shiro:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me agrada que esta historia te guste y si, esperemos que esta Francine no acabe como la otra c: _

_Por último quiero dar las gracias a todos quienes han dado follow y favorito. A mí beta, Sesel Blue por soportar mis estupideces y mis fics todos mafufos. Y también a mi ex-jefe Jorge, porque sin sus charlas, su buena onda y sin su comentario de que yo le recordaba a una amiga que se había suicidado esta historia probablemte no existiría. Gracias por todo, ahora su Guardia ha terminado._

 _El título de este capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Gustavo Santaolalla._


	15. I'm not in love

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

 _"El cielo si que está cayéndose"_

Pensó Jaime mientras sostenía el paquete de 24 latas de Coca-Cola con la mano izquierda y con la derecha se las arreglaba para sostener las bolsas de frituras que servirían como un tentempié para lo que se avecinaba.

31 de Diciembre. Un año acababa y otro estaba a nada de comenzar. Fue un año curioso. Uno que no le hizo más que recalcarle que se estaba poniendo más viejo, pero que también le había traído más alegrías que tristezas. Su esposa Gwendoline una mujer con 1.90 m de altura, cabello corto, rubio y ojos azules caminaba a su lado sosteniendo aún más provisiones y un paraguas que apenas y podía protegerlos de la lluvia. Ambos se dirigían al pub que poco a poco se estaba llenando de gente y no era para menos. Con ayuda de Feliks, Gilbert y Antonio, Arthur estaba echando la casa por la ventana. Aún con la tormenta afuera y los ríos de lluvia recorriendo las calles.

Con un poco de suerte quizá Francine estuviese allí también.

Suspiro mientras entraba al lugar. _Bad to the Bone_ sonaba estridente. La banda de moteros ya estaba instalada en el rincón de siempre, haciendo escándalo como de costumbre. Los italianos del Roma Carinos, con sus elegantes trajes sastre y el humo de los puros que fumaban rodeándolos, estaban en la barra viendo una película infantil. Los matones estaban increíblemente absortos, tomando whiskey en silencio, intercambiando uno que otro comentario respecto a la película.

Shrek debía de ser impresionante. La anotó en su lista mental de cosas por hacer.

La pareja entró en la cocina, el polaco estaba preparando comida y soltando maldiciones de vez en cuando. No vio a la francesa ni al par de meseros. Feliks ni siquiera noto su presencia y ambos se limitaron a dejar las botanas y los refrescos en una de las mesas de metal disponibles. Salieron de allí y regresaron a la barra, Antonio estaba allí, sentado al lado de una de las nietas de Rómulo. El la miraba completamente embobado mientras que ella solo fruncía el ceño. Pero curiosamente la joven le tomaba con posesividad de la mano.

Buscó con la mirada a Arthur y el hombre estaba preparando un cóctel. Se le veía bastante entusiasmado. Tanto que casi le dio miedo.

—Arthur Kirkland.—La rubia se acercó a la barra y extendió la mano.—¿No me vas a saludar?

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras terminaba la bebida. Se acercó a Gwendoline y besó su mano. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No debes de olvidar tus modales y ser un caballero.—La mujer le pellizcó la mejilla, reprendiéndole con falsa molestia.—Te conozco desde que mamabas del pecho de Alice y nada más no te quieres enderezar. Aún después de todo lo que te he enseñado.

—Madrina.— Gruño el treitañero por lo bajo.—No me avergüences en frente de ellos.

Unos cuantos italianos estaban riéndose, risas que murieron en cuanto Gwen les miró.

—Arthur.—Jaime le abrazó.—Un año más, ¿no es así?

—Si, así es.

Kirkland de pronto sintió añoranza. La barba del pelirrojo le picaba la mejilla. Como lo había hecho desde que el solo era niño y su padrino iba a verlo con asiduidad. Allí estaba el matrimonio Howlett, con el mismo amor que siempre le habían tenido, solo que con más canas y más cansados.

—¿Y Gilbert?

—En un Cabaret del centro. Prácticamente me rogó que lo dejara ir para allá. Dijo que iba a celebrar con su casi novia, una mexicana. Allí también le esperaba su hermano el médico y la nieta de Rómulo. Felicia.

—Entiendo. Supongo que uno menos.—El pelirrojo río.—¿Y Francine no pudo quedarse hasta más tarde?

—Se fue a casa, pero dijo qué tal vez volvería.

Arthur suspiró. Aquello no le pasó desapercibido al noruego.

—En fin.—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.— La que se lo pierde es ella.

—Tengo la sensación de que va a venir a divertirse con nosotros.—El pelirrojo puso su mano en el hombro del inglés.—No me lo tomes a mal Arthur, pero cada día te pareces mas a tu padre.

James no pudo evitar decir eso con una nota de nostalgia. Sacudió su cabeza y suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿quien tiene hambre?.

Francine caminaba de vuelta al subterráneo, eran pasadas las 11 de la noche y si todo salía bien en media hora llegaría al pub, se divertiría por cuarenta minutos y a las 12:10 un taxi estaría esperándola para regresar a casa. Aún se sentía eufórica, de rato en rato volvía la vista para ver si alguien no la estaba siguiendo.

Para su buena fortuna, cuando llegó a casa después del trabajo, Scott estaba tan ebrio que se había ido a dormir temprano, Edith no se despegó de él más que para ir al baño y la francesa tuvo la brillante —y suicida— idea de escabullirse por su ventana, usando las ramas del sauce que de cuando en cuando chocaban contra ella. El árbol le daba la seguridad de bajar del segundo piso al jardín sin terminar con el cuello roto.

Era la primera vez que se escapaba y la adrenalina y paranoia propias de quien hacía algo peligroso por primera vez le invadían el corazón.

Se apresuró en medio de la lluvia y alcanzó las escaleras de la entrada. Ahora solo estaba a una media hora de llegar al pub.

Cuando la francesa apareció, quitándose el abrigo gris y dando paso a un vestido azul marino, a Jaime le pareció ver a su otra Francine. Caminaba con seguridad en medio de todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo su banda de moteros, saludaba a los que conocía y se presentaba a los extraños, sonriéndoles y siendo amable con ellos. Una vez que llegó a la barra el noruego la saludó, Gwen le había dado un abrazo. Y Arthur, el sonrío, fingiendo desinterés, para después decirle a Francine que ese vestido no le quedaba tan mal. La joven se había sonrojado, expresando un tímido gracias. Pasado un tiempo Howlett observó a su ahijado con interés.

Las miradas intensas que el le lanzaba cuando ella no se daba cuenta. El que le tocara el cabello con la excusa de que de veía desarreglado. Lo Rojas que tenía las orejas.

Así se había puesto cuando el y la americana se estaban conociendo. Sus tontos coqueteos.

El pelirrojo tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba contento de que Kirkland estuviese saliendo poco a poco de su caparazón, pero por otro lado tenía miedo, miedo de que algo malo pasara entre ellos y la francesa acabara como la otra Francine y Arthur en un hoyo del que esta vez quizá no saldría nunca.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiro. Dejo las ideas de lado y abrazo a su mujer, Gwendoline le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurrucó junto a él.

El inglés se llevaba el segundo shot de tequila a la boca. Lo bebió rápidamente y sintió como el alcohol le quemaba la garganta, después el esófago y al final lleno de calidez su estómago. Se rascó la cabeza e intento por enésima vez ver los minutos finales de Shrek

 _—"Tú amas a esa mujer, ¿no?"_

 _—Si.—_

 _—¿Quieres abrazarla?_

 _—Si._

 _—¿Complacerla?_

 _—¡Si!_

 _—¡Pues dale, dale, dale tu ternura ajaaaa! A las chavas les gusta lo cursi._

Arthur arqueó las cejas. No sabía que le sorprendía más, la resolución que acababa de obtener o que se la hubiese dado una película para niños.

Tomó otro shot de tequila. Ya eran las 11:55 y _One Night in Bangkok_ sonaba mientras Francine y Feliks repartían los vasos con doce uvas a cada comensal que se encontraba en el pub.

Además del vestido, al inglés también le gustaron los Vans azul marino que su empleada se había puesto, aunque viniendo de ella, la eleccion le resultaba un poco extraña. Una vez que terminaron la gente se levanto de su sitio y se arremolinaron en torno a la barra. Shrek ya había terminado y ahora habían puesto el canal uno. BBC One les estaba ofreciendo la cuenta regresiva desde el London Eye, preparándose para los fuegos artificiales que daban la bienvenida al próximo año.

La banda de moteros empezó a contar desde que faltaba un minuto para que aquel año terminara, Jaime y Gwen se abrazaron aún más, como si aquello fuese posible y el le besó la frente. Antonio y Romina se tomaron de las manos y cuando la italiana hizo eso se veía menos enojada. Feliks estaba un poco más alejado, con un chico en un rincón, le dio un par de besos en la mejilla que si bien incomodaron a su compañero el no se reparó en alejarlo. Al lado del inglés se encontraba Fran, visiblemente emocionada, con la primera de las doce uvas firmemente tomada entre el pulgar y el índice.

Cuando todos veían las pantallas Kirkland desvío la mirada hacia la joven y ella hizo lo mismo.

 _5._

 _4._

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

 _¡HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

La multitud saltó en algarabia, el confeti junto con las serpentinas y los papelitos de colores estridentes inundaron el lugar. Aún con una multitud de personas a su alrededor, Arthur tuvo el sentimiento estupido y cursi de que solo el y la francesa se encontraban en el lugar. Una sensación casi etérea que desaparecio en cuanto ella comenzó a comer sus uvas con rapidez y a el lo abrazaron por detrás, derramando la suyas en el piso.

 _Salud, que es lo más importante._

 _Dinero, que no le hace mal a nadie._

 _Palma de Mallorca._

 _Isabel._

 _Una mejor vida._

 _Menos lágrimas._

 _Ya no tanto sufrimiento._

 _Felicidad._

 _Paz, para ella, su madre y Scott._

 _Arthur._

 _Arthur._

 _Arthur._

Francine devoro su última uva y sonrío. El hombre había escapado de los brazos de Jaime y con lentitud se atrevió a abrazar a la joven.

—¿No es genial el Año Nuevo?.—Hablo Fran, haciéndose oír en medio de todo el escándalo ensordecedor.—Es empezar otra vez. Es como una segunda oportunidad.

—Yes, it is.

—Aunque siendo estrictos, supongo que he tenido 19 oportunidades en toda mi existencia.

El inglés río y la soltó.

—Yo estoy a nada de tener 35.

Aquel hecho además de hacerlo sentir viejo había socavado sus intenciones.

—Bueno, si de algo sirve, no se te notan.—Fran se aclaró la garganta.—Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que salir. Llamaré un taxi para que me lleve a casa y dudo que con todo este escándalo alguien me escuche.

—Yo te llevo.—La sugerencia de Arthur mas parecía una orden.

—No es necesario.

—Insisto, además, necesito un respiro. Quien sabe a qué horas acabe todo esto.

Salieron del pub, el inglés sostenía una bolsa de Cheetos, misma que empezó a devorar una vez que estuvieron en el coche y lo encendió.

—Bien, será mejor que pongas Google Maps, no quiero acabar en Derbyshire.

La mujer hizo lo que el jefe le había pedido y una vez que la voz virtual femenina empezó a dictar direcciones arrancaron.

Fue un viaje en el que imperó la música, " _Heart of Glass" "In the End" "City of Blinding Lights" "In the Air Tonight"._ Aquellas melodías armonizaron la noche. Ambos estaban sumidos en el silencio. Uno que no era incómodo o desesperante sino tranquilo y pacificador. Estaban a gusto con la presencia del otro y con ello bastaba.

Arthur meditaba. Si, quizás después de todo no era buena idea intentar algo con Fran, a fin de cuentas, no había visto interés por parte de ella más allá de la amistad. ¿Y qué tal si el cometía una imprudencia y quedaba como un maldito acosador o alguien que abusaba de su poder para poder hacer lo que quería con su empleada?

También estaba el hecho de que no dejaba el hecho de que Francine le recordaba un poco a la que fue su mujer. Se parecían, si, pero en donde la americana tenía el cabello platinado, Fran lo tenía más oscuro. En donde los ojos de aquella se veían azules y sin vida, los de la francesa le recordaban el profundo azul del Canal de La Mancha. En donde la mujer que vino del otro lado del Atlántico, había dejado su corazón destruido, la que venía de Paris parecía querer recoger los pedazos y tratar de arreglar algo que había sido roto con mucha crueldad.

Suspiró.

Francine desactivo la guía del celular y pidió que diera la vuelta a la cuadra. Se estacionó al lado de una barda de concreto de casi dos metros y medio de altura. Apago el auto pero el estéreo siguió sonando. " _I'm not in love"_ de 10cc inundaba el ambiente.

—Bueno, gracias. Me la pase muy bien y en verdad te agradezco que me hayas traído.

—No fue nada, ademas, no quería arriesgarme a que la rana que es mi chef estrella acabe siendo raptada y termine en un haren o se convierta en víctima de tráfico de órganos.

Fran río. La luz de la farola apenas y los iluminaba. La lluvia seguía cayendo, con mucha más fuerza que antes. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Bendito Dios estaba sentada sino se habría caído por lo flojas que sentía las piernas. Las manos le sudaban pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Tomó el rostro del inglés y unió sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso tibio, desprovisto de pasión pero uno que se sentía increíblemente bien. Arthur no la había empujado pero tampoco la tomó entre sus brazos.

Fran se separó, tan solo para sentir que Kirkland le jalo el brazo derecho acercándose y besándola de nuevo. Solo que esta vez si llego a sentir un peculiar cosquilleo en el vientre.

 _I like to see you,_

 _But then again,_

 _That doesn't mean you mean that much to me,_

 _So if I call you,_

 _Don't make a fuss,_

 _Don't tell your friends about the two of us,_

 _I'm not in love, no no, it's because._

Quedaba claro quien tenía experiencia y quien no. El manejaba la situación mientras que ella se dejaba llevar. Fran le sostenía la mejilla, acariciando la barba incipiente. Arthur la había tomado de la nuca, tocando los rizos sedosos.

Todo fue bien hasta que un rayo los ilumino por completo seguido de un trueno ensordecedor que hizo cerrar los dientes del inglés en torno al labio inferior de la francesa.

Se separaron, incapaces de mirarse a los ojos.

—Yo, yo...

—Lo veré el lunes jefe.

Y sin más Francine tomó sus cosas, salió del auto, y escaló la barda como si fuese cosa de todos días. Camino por el jardín y con el mayor de los sigilos trepó por el sauce hacia su alcoba.

Estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia. Se quitó toda la ropa, fue vagamente consciente de ponerse la pijama y de acostarse. Se llevó la mano a la boca. No había sido su primer beso, ese honor lo tenía Rudy Steiner, un chico aleman que le había robado un pico cuando tenía diez años.

Pero este se había sentido como si toda su vida hubiese sido de esa forma solo para recibir ese beso. Uno que le había arrancado el aliento y que le había dejado con ganas de más. Se preguntó si el auto de Arthur aún seguía allí. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana pero el carro ya se había ido.

Abrieron la puerta y Edith se asomó.

—Cariño, ¿el trueno te despertó? Se lo mucho que te asustan las tormentas eléctricas.

—Si, mamá.—Contestó Fran sin ponerle demasiada atención.

—Bueno, deberías acostarte otra vez. ¿Quieres que deje abierta la puerta para que te llegue la luz del pasillo?

Luz, Edith, ropa mojada en el piso.

—No.—Se apresuró la francesa.—Solo cierra la puerta. Estaré bien, ya no tengo cinco años mamá.

—Ya veo. Entonces, descansa.

—Tú también mamá.

Edith cerró la puerta. Fran corrió a ponerle seguro y a dejar la ropa mojada encima de la silla que usaba para atrancar el portal. Con suerte se secarían un poco.

Volvió a acostarse y esta vez se quedó dormida.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Arthur conducía camino al Pub, cuando llegó estacionó su coche y se quedó un rato allí. Procesando lo que había sucedido. Suspiro y suspiro. Preguntándose a donde le llevaría lo que acababa de hacer.

La respuestas llegarían con el pasar del tiempo, la más desgarradora en la segunda mitad del año.

—Happy New Year.— Murmuró al vacío.

* * *

 _Lo se, es un capítulo corto, pero creo que cumple su cometido. La cosa es que me cuesta mucho escribir un romance, no es mi fuerte pero me puse el reto de que este fic debería de existir. Apenas vamos a mitad de camino y las cosas se pondrán un poco feas dentro de tres episodios. Mientras tanto, seamos felices por el primer paso que ha dado esta peculiar pareja._

 _ **SeselBlue:** Amigui, gracias por seguir leyendo mis estupideces. Sep, Francine necesitaba ese respiro, sentirse consolada y tener el apoyo que no ha logrado tener en su disfuncional familia. Y al fin ha dado un paso gigantesco al hablar y expresar lo que siente. Cosa que no hizo en los capítulos anteriores._

 _La historia de Lady Di siempre me ha fascinado y creo que eso ha sido un fuerte impulso para este y otros fics que he publicado (y los que pienso escribir) sin más aquí está el episodio y espero que sea de tu agrado. Love you bb3_

 _ **MakiMinnion:** Me da mucha alegría que sigas leyendo esta historia y que te siga gustando. Y respecto a tu comentario, solo puedo decir que sigas leyendo jeje, porque decirte algo más seria spoiler XD Gracias por leer._

 _ **HopePlease:** *Inserte música de cuando Link abre un cofre en TLOZ* Si! Es parte del diálogo del Príncipe del Rap, cada que veo esa escena se me rompe el corazón y en realidad hay varios diálogos en el fic que son calcados o una paráfrasis de las series que me gustan. Junto con las canciones son una especie de Easter Egg a lo largo de toda la trama. Me da gusto que a alguien no se le haya pasado desapercibido ese detalle. Maybe de un premio más adelante XD _

_Respecto a Scott, sigue leyendo, algo va a suceder y no va a ser bonito. Muchísimas gracias por leer._

 _ **Guest:** Pues aquí están las consecuencias de aquella charla, Francine agarro confianza y se desató XD, dejando de lado eso, me da mucha alegría saber que disfruta de cada entrega de este intento fallido de fic. El gusto del público es un impulso más para seguir escribiendo esto. Espero de todo corazón que los capítulos por venir también sean de su agrado. Muchas gracias por leer c:_

 _ **Softlavender:** Debo confesar que aparte de los que hace mi beta, este es uno de los pocos reviews que aparte de ser extensos (cosa que amo con el alma) parece entender lo que pienso al escribir esta historia. Es como si me leyeras la mente y es alucinante XD _

_A mí también me pasó lo que a ti, mis gustos fueron cambiando con el tiempo y siendo sincera hace meses que no veo un solo episodio de Hetalia, pero los vi tanto de adolescente que me se las tramas de memoria XD y si, me encanta está pareja y es fantástico escribir sobre ella y más cuando casi no hay nada de ellos, al menos es este idioma._

 _Por otro lado, la música es parte primordial en mi vida y me traen recuerdos bastante específicos cada que las escucho. Francine no ha tenido una vida sencilla y de algún modo la música la reconforta, es un tanto "foreshadowing" que haya música en el pub cuando ella entra por primera vez, que Arthur le regale discos y que su primera cita estuviese centrada en adquirir el último CD que le faltaba a Fran de su colección de Pink Floyd. Lo que intento decir con ello es qué hay una especie de red de confianza en el pub y que tiene apoyo de Arthur y de Jaime. La música es seguridad, cuando no hay nada escuchándose es porque algo malo va a pasar. Recuerda eso porque es importante para los capítulos por venir._

 _Respecto a la dinámica familiar, si, Scott tiene ese retorcido deseo sexual por ella, después de todo Francine representa todo lo que alguna vez quiso de Edith. Juventud, belleza, la posibilidad de concebir y darle hijos. La familia es importante para Scott, pero al no haber tenido una estable (la madre permisiva, un padre que no estuvo con ellos y su hermana loca que acabó suicidandose) tiene una idea muy distorsionada de lo que esa estructura conlleva. Y Edith, hija de su pinche madre. Me cae mal XD_

 _Golden Brown. Dios, me la recomendó mi papá y aquella onda medio Gótica al estilo de Castlevania IV me fascinó._

 _Respecto a Arthur, solo puedo decir que nada es lo que parece con el. En los siguientes capítulos se hablará más al respecto de su pasado y entenderemos el porqué de sus acciones. Y si, hará cosas bastante cuestionables._

 _Game of Thrones es genial y si! Deberías verla, chance y te guste. Por cierto, aquí hay otro guiño a la serie, Jaime es una combinación de personajes. Tiene la apariencia de Tormund Gigantsbane y el nombre lo toma de Jaime Lannister. Su esposa lleva el nombre de la actriz que da vida a Brienne de Tarth, a la cual el fandom shippea bastante con los antes mencionado._

 _Ya se, este fanatismo está mal xD_

 _En fin, esta respuesta está durando más que el capítulo xD Solo me queda agradecer el review tan bonito que me has dejado y de corazón muchísimas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Me alegra mucho que esto te guste c:_

 _Saludines._

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de 10cc._


	16. Procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Francine despertó de golpe. Se llevó la mano a los labios y por un momento sintió que todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido mas que un sueño. Suspiró y mientras se incorporaba fijó su vista en la silla. El vestido azul parecia aún húmedo por la lluvia. Vio los vans junto con la ropa interior tirada en el piso. La francesa cerró los ojos y sonrió.

La joven se sentía extasiada. Aunque su estado de animo no se debía a Arthur, ni a ella y -quizá, solo quizá- al hecho de que se hubiesen besado. No, era algo mas. Era la sensacion de que algo, por mas improbable que fuera, hubiese sucedido. Algo que ni en sus mas locas esperanzas habría esperado pasara. Tanto era su asombro que se preguntó una y otra vez si era posible sentirse más enamorada.

El pub no entraría en operaciones hasta el tres de Enero. Se lamentó el no poder ver a Arthur aunque tambien se sentía un poco aliviada. ¿Cambiarían las cosas entre ellos por lo que hicieron? ¿El le propondría ser algo mas? ¿Fingiría que nada habría pasado? ¿Le quitaría importancia excusándose en el hecho de que había bebido un poco?

Las dudas comenzaron a azorar la mente de Francine. Pensando en ello se baño, se puso unos pantalones de pana morados, una blusa de manga larga color amarillo canario que su abuela le habia dado años atrás y unos calcetinces rosa pastel que tenian cerditos estampados. Se quedó ordenando su habitación. Colocando la ropa húmeda en el fondo de un canasto. Tendió la cama y volvió a recostarse. Escucho a The Beatles hasta que su madre tocó a su puerta, indicándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Sin ganas, la francesa bajó las escaleras, ocupando el lugar de siempre en el comedor circular que Scott había comprado varios años atrás. El escocés aún no estaba allí. Su madre le sirvió su ración de panqueques, coloco la mantequilla y el jarabe de Maple en la mesa. La mujer se sento sin comer, esperando a su marido. Fran habia comenzado a untar la mantequiila cuando su padrastro apareció. Parecía un muerto en vida. Los ojos rodeados de un circulo negro, el cabello hecho un desastre. Ni siquiera se había quitado la pijama.

Estaba sufriendo una resaca monumental.

—Amor.— Edith se levanto mientras tomaba un plato y servia huevos fritos, salchichas y panqueques.— Hice tu desayuno favorito. Sólo para ti.

El escocés suspiró. Comenzó a cortar la salchicha mientras leía algo en su celular. Edith no dejaba de preguntarle si queria más mantequilla, sirope o huevos. Cuando el respondió que no, la mujer cambió el tema de conversacion. Empezó a hablarle de como se había preparado la comida, luego habló del clima y al final de cuales eran sus propósitos para el año que comenzaba.

Francine, quien poseía una gran paciencia, comenzó a desesperarse. Aunque también estaba algo desconcertada. Se preguntó poque Scott aún no había explotado contra ella.

—Edith.—El hombre volvió a suspirar.— ¿Podrías guardar silencio por favor? Intento leer algo importante.

La aludida se quedó callada, viéndose ligeramente ofendida mientras comenzaba a comer su desayuno. Fran miraba extrañada la escena, a estas alturas el escocés ya habria aventado la primera cosa que tuviera a la mano, gritandole a su madre que cerrara la puta boca de una vez. Pero no. El devoraba impasible su comida, sin quitar la mirada del teléfono. Fran decidió que era tiempo de irse a su cuarto.

—Gracias por la comida.— La joven dejo el plato vacío en el fregadero y antes de que saliera por la puerta que daba al pasillo, escuchó la voz de Scott.

—Francine.— Ella se giro, el pelirrojo la observo y por un momento creyó que miraba sus labios.— Hubiera preferido que esperaras a que estuviéramos juntos para comenzar a comer. La proxima vez se mas considerada.

Al terminar de decir aquello el hombre volvio a bajar la vista hacia su celular. Francine se fue a su habitacion. Tomo un espejo y observo su rostro en busca de algo extraño y alli estaba. Una marca pequeña en el labio inferior en donde Arthur le había mordido.

—Merde.

* * *

Había comenzado Febrero y Francine estaba a punto de volverse loca. Sentía que en cualquier momento se raparía, tendría una crisis de ira en donde les aventaría la comida a los clientes y terminaría por lanzarse al Támesis vistiendo nada mas que una falda hecha de plátanos de plástico y un tocado de plumas en colores estridentes cubriéndole la cabeza.

Las cosas en su casa estaban torciéndose. Al parecer uno de los propósitos de Año Nuevo del escocés era que los tres empezarán a jugar a la familia feliz, esperando a que todos se sentaran en el comedor para comenzar a comer y tratar de llevar una vida normal. Pero lo cierto era que fracasaban miserablemente. Las conversaciones no fluían, se estancaban en la incomodidad y Francine solo esperaba a que Scott llegara a su límite y le aventara un plato a la cara.

Por otro lado, se dio cuenta de que su madre la trataba con mas aspereza en los días que ella hablaba con mas soltura con Scott. Le pasó por la mente que ella se sintiera celosa por robar la atención de su marido pero aquello le pareció ridiculo. A lo mucho que llegaban era a hablar del clima y del tráfico, sin intercambiar mas de cuatro oraciones y con las interrupiones constantes de Edtih diciéndoles que comieran antes de que todo se pusiera frío.

Para colmo, Francine tenía que levantarse mas temprano ya que habían cerrado la linea del metro que la llevaba a su trabajo por reparaciones, lo cual significaba que tenia que tomar otra ruta y desviarse de su camino para rodear la linea afectada. Ahora le tomaba llegar al Pub 45 minutos en lugar de los 20 minutos usuales. Pero aquello quizá daba lo mismo considerando la actitud que habia tomado su jefe. Tal vez el británico se estuviera planteando el remplazarla por alguien mas.

Las cosas con Arthur estaban del asco. Tan pronto habia vuelto al trabajo el la volvió a tratar como a una completa extraña. Esperaba que eso fuera solo por conservar la fachada profesional, pero no. A duras penas le contestaba preguntas tan básicas acerca de su vida. Por momentos daba la sensación de que la trataba mas como a un perrito que como a una persona. La francesa cometió el error de enviarle mensajes de texto preguntando si todo estaba bien entre ellos. El inglés no le respondió. Cuando ella le hablaba fingía no escucharla. Fran había llegado al extremo de desear que aquel beso jamás hubiese ocurrido.

La indiferencia de Kirkland terminó por amargarle la vida. Pero no dejo que aquello afectara su trabajo y menos el trato que llevaba con Gilbert, Antonio, Feliks, Jaime y los clientes frecuentes del Pub. Fran se esforzaba por sonreir y conservar su encanto, aunque aquello le costaba un esfuerzo extra teniendo el corazón roto.

Todo siguió así hasta que llego San Valentín y con el, un hermoso turco con un ramo de flores.

Sadiq había entrado con toda la clase y elegancia que un hombre podía poseer. Feliks le habia quitado el delantal, pellizco sus mejillas en un intento por añadirle color a sus mejillas y la empujo fuera de la cocina. El turco le sonrió al instante y ella vió el reloj en la pared. Lo llevó a una de las mesas del rincón y comenzaron a platicar.

Por veinte minutos exactos habló con el hombre. La charla, aunque breve, había sido bastante amena. Centraron su atención en la comida, un tema que ambos tenían en común siendo que el era el chef principal de El Cabaretito. Cuando su descanso hubo terminado el hombre le dio las flores, besó su mejilla y se despidió con un ademán desde la puerta.

Feliks observaba complacido desde la cocina. Jaime no estaba a la vista. Arthur la miraba desde la barra y la sonrisa que Fran tenía en el rostro desapareció.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para descansar.— Inquirió Arthur limpiando un vasito de vidrio.

No. Francine no dejaría que volviera a hacerle eso otra vez.

—Por ley tengo derecho a tomar un descanso por cada cinco horas de jornada laboral. La cocina estaba cubierta y fueron veinte minutos exactos. Asi que no, no importa que no recuerdes lo que por ley puedo hacer. Aunque quizá no estaría mal memorizaras tu propio reglamento de vez en cuando.

La francesa había dicho aquello con una sonrisa, aunque no pudo ocultar la amargura que había estado guardando por todas esas semanas. Parecía que Arthur estaba a punto de decir algo pero Fran no le dio la oportunidad, le dejó con la palabra en la boca y regresó a la cocina. Dejó los tulipanes junto a su bolso, tomo el delantal y empezo a preparar las ordenes que se acumularon. Feliks la miro.

—Qué perra mi amiga.— Musito con orgullo.

Eran las seis de la tarde, estaba oscureciendo y ningún cliente habia asomado la nariz en casi media hora. Aquella fue la excusa perfecta para que Arthur ordenara a sus empleados que limpiaran sus áreas de trabajo y una vez que concluyeran se marcharan a casa. Hoy cerraría temprano.

Francine estaba hecha un lío, por un lado se sentía orgullosa por su respuesta pasivo-agresiva. Por otro lado estaba un poco preocupada. Había sido tan temeraria con su respuesta que no le sorprendería que su jefe utilizara esa excusa para acabar despidiéndola. Negó con la cabeza. Aún cuando el estaba ignorándola no creía que Kirkland fuera tan cabrón como para hacerle eso.

 _"Quizá un disculpa sería lo correcto"._

 _L_ a francesa terminó de lavar los trastos. Escucho a Gilbert y a Antonio despedirse y ella hizo lo propio gritándoles desde la cocina. El polaco había terminado de limpiar las mesas. Colocó los trapos sucios en el fregadero vacío y besó la mejilla de Fran.

—Te veo mañana bebé.— Feliks tomó su bolso y salió.

Ahora solo quedaba barrer.

Concluyó esa tarea unos minutos después. Se quitó la redecilla de la cabeza y deshizo el chongo que llevaba. Sobó sus sienes intentando encontar las palabras correctas. Le pareció estúpido ponerse nerviosa por pedir una disculpa. Se encaminó hacia la oficina de su jefe, el hombre estaba revisando unos papeles, tan ensimismado estaba en sus cosas que Francine tuvo que carraspear para lograr llamar su atención.

El inglés observo a la fuente de aquel ruido.

—Ah, solo eres tu.—El hombre fingió volver a sus asuntos.

Francine rodó los ojos.

—Si, soy yo.—Habló la joven sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida.— Sabes, queria disculparme por lo de hace rato. Creo que estaba demasiado a la defensiva y dije las cosas con una rudeza innecesaria.

—Si, lo que digas.

—No fue mi intención ser tan hostil.

—Aja.

Fran suspiró.

—Y sabes, Sadiq me propuso algo interesante. Quiere que me acueste con el y si le gusta como lo hago que forme parte de su haren.

Arthur sintió escalofríos.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó incrédulo.

Francine sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya decía yo que no estabas sordo. Pero eso no me ayuda a entender el porque has estado ignorándome todos estos días.

El inglés no respondió. En su lugar comenzó a guardar los papeles que tenía regados en el escritorio. Después tomo su chaqueta y las llaves. Miro a su empleada. Francine le veía molesta.

—Es hora de cerrar.

—Si, lo se.

—Muévete.

—No.

—Dije que te movieras.

—¡Y yo te he dicho que no!.— Fran tomo la puerta y la cerro tras de si.— Primero te vuelves mi amigo, despues correspondes a un beso que te di y luego comienzas a tratarme como a una maldita extraña.— Las palabras salieron cargadas con toda la frustración que había estado cargando por días.—Quiero entender que fue lo que hice mal. ¿No debí haberte besado? ¿Crees que es inapropiado? Si no gustas de mi, perfecto. No pasa nada, las cosas siguen adelante y yo no volvere a molestarte con mas muestras de afecto. Pero por favor Arthur. Dime que fue lo que hice mal.—La joven se sonrojo y sus ojos se anegaron en lagrimas.—Extraño hablar contigo como antes lo hacíamos y...

El inglés negó con la cabeza.

—Hablas demasiado, ¿no te lo han dicho?— Le hablo con suavidad pero en un tono que delataba molestia.—Por si no te habias dado cuenta no tengo tiempo para estas cosas. Tengo un negocio que manejar y no puedo estar perdiendo las horas en una cháchara tan banal como esta. Creo que deberias de darte cuenta de que mi vida no gira en torno a la tuya. Asi que superalo.

Fran rio.

—De acuerdo, voy a ignorar cada palabra que me has dicho porque no tiene sentido discutir sobre ello. Y si te preocupa el tiempo, no pasa nada. Solo ocupo un par de minutos. Lo siento si sueno como un maldito disco rayado pero quiero que me ayudes a entender que esta mal.

Arthur comenzó a sentirse acorralado.

—Es complicado.—Dijo el.

—La verdad nunca es complicada.—Respondió Francine.

—Solo fue un beso y ya.—Espetó.— Solo quería saber como se sentía y ¿adivina que? nosentí absolutamente nada. Fue como besar a la pared.

Fran sintió que el corazón se le hacía mierda. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus mejillas y por un breve instante se sintio la mayor estúpida en la historia de la humanidad.

Por otro lado el hombre se sentó en el escritorio, suspiro y aunque por momentos parecía que iba a agregar algo mas, las palabras no salieron de su boca. Le destrozó el verla así, causándole un sufrimiento inecesario a base de mentiras.

Por supuesto que habia sentido algo. Algo que solo habia experimentado con la americana y que no se volvió a manifestar con todas esas chicas con las que se habria acostado en todos esos años.

Hasta ahora.

La francesa se le acerco.

—Dime que no sientes nada con esto.

La joven le tomó el rostro y beso su frente, después hizo lo mismo con sus mejillas y dejo la boca al final. Dio un ligero roce de labios para después besarlo con mas intensidad. Se separó por un momento, tan solo para ver que Arthur tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloreadas de ó continuar con lo que hacía hasta que acabo sentándose en el regazo del hombre con las piernas abiertas. Con el pasar del tiempo el beso subia en intensidad.

—Abre tu boca.—Susurró el inglés separándose de los labios de la francesa.—Ábrela, ábrela.—Suplicó.

Francine obedeció y Kirkland intrudujo su lengua. Las manos de el tomaron su cintura en un intento por acercarla mas. Luego, el dejó su boca para comezar a besar su cuello.

La mujer decidio que aquello debía parar. Se separo y se puso de pie.

—Dime que no sentiste nada.

Arthur la observó.

—No te hable en todos estos dias porque no sabía que hacer. Si, me gustas, pero no quiero ser tu novio. Aunque tampoco me puedo conformar con ser tu amigo y viendo como un turco te coquetea frente a mis narices. No estoy listo para algo serio pero...

—Puedo esperar.—Murmuro Francine.—Podría hacerlo hasta que te sientas preparado para algo mas. Hasta entonces podemos...—Fran vio como el se acercaba a ella.

—Hasta entonces tener esta complicidad.—Susurró el inglés antes de volver a besar suavemente los labios de la francesa.

La joven asintio. Indecisa.

—Si, podemos tener esto.

Francine sonrío mientras volvía a fundirse en otro beso con Arthur. Sin hacer caso a la vocecita en su cabeza que le advertía que algo malo vendría. Aunque siendo sincera con ella misma, no sabía si el desastre sería dentro de su vida personal o en la familiar.

 _—Tiempo al tiempo.—Pensó Fran.—_ _Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo._

* * *

 _He aquí el capítulo 16. Perdonen si de pronto esto está avanzando demasiado rápido pero no encontré otro modo de hacer que la historia prosiguiera. Cada que me pongo a pensar demasiado termino dejando las historias en Hiatus XD y creo que a nadie le gusta esto. En fin, a partir de aquí se viene lo bueno y respecto a Scott solo quisiera citar al Almirante Ackbar pero hacerlo sería spoiler XD_

 _Veré si puedo actualizar mas seguido, han ocurrido ciertas cosas en mi vida personal que me tienen bastante en las nubes por lo surrealistas que son pero hey! También me han disparado la imaginación XD_

 _ **SeselBlue:** Amigui, me alegra que esto te guste, al fin y al cabo está siendo escrito para ti y si, puedes convertirte en El Capitan América y usarme como tú referencia. Sería fantástico volver a ver actualizaciones de AA y siento bonito que de algún modo mi bodrio telenovelesco te ayude con ello._

 _Te quiero sis, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _ **Softlavender:** CARIÑO! *inserte tono de voz de Edna Moda* me alegra tanto ver un review tuyo! Que bonito que te hayas enganchado con el primer capítulo de GoT. Yo me aventé la primera temporada de BoJack, mi_ _mejor amiga me la había recomendado, pero no pude seguir. No porque fuera mala sino porque de alguna manera, me causa muchos conflictos y me pone en un estado de ánimo del que me cuesta bastante salir. Quizá la vi durante el tiempo en que todo se estaba yendo a la basura y por eso me hacía sentir más mierda de lo que ya estaba, maybe la vea entera después._

 _Respecto a la dinámica familiar entre Francine, Scott y Edith... se viene algo interesante en estos capítulos que serán sutiles pero que terminarán explotando y siendo el final del segundo acto de esta historia, si, ya vamos a la mitad! Solo espero que sea de tu ¿agrado? No se si esa es la palabra correcta._

 _Y si, leí Ladrona de Libros (uno de mis libros favoritos) y RUDY NO MERECÍA MORIR :'(_

 _Y respecto a Francine y la hermana de Scott, tengo pensado escribir la historia de la otra Fran en cuanto termine con este fic pero si, tienen muchas similitudes y ese detalle de la historia puedes agradecerselo a mi ex-jefe por su comentario de que yo me llamaba como una amiga suya que se había suicidado \\_(ツ)/_

 _Y no, tus reviews no me abruman, al contrario. Es tan genial leer y responderlos y siento bonito cuando cachan mis referencias XD_

 _Saludos cariño!_

 _P.D.: Por cierto, ¿en que carrera te titularás? Me ha entrado la curiosidad._

 _ **Guest:** Hola! Siento curiosidad por saber si eres el mismo anónimo que ha comentado en el capítulo anterior, de ser así dobles gracias por seguir leyendo esta triste historia c: _

_A partir de este capítulo las cosas avanzarán y la conclusión de la primera mitad la tendrás (si todo sale bien) en un par de capítulos más. Y no quiero emocionarme y empezar a gritar como loca pero ¿te leíste Future Days o Endure and Survive? Cuando leí tu posdata casi me pongo a llorar al saber que alguien sabía que mi Mexico se llama Sara y si, Gilbert y ella son novios en este universo c:_

 _Muchísimas gracias guest. Solo te tengo una petición, al menos dame una pista de quién eres para agradecerte cómo es debido c:_

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción "Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo" de Pxndx._


	17. Do you feel it?

**_Hetalia no me pertenece este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

23 de abril, ya había llegado el día de San Jorge.

Increíble que hubiese pasado un año desde que llegó a aquel Pub, con el nombre de otra a cuestas, mezclando el horror y la incertidumbre que solo una mentira y la inexperiencia traen consigo.

Francine se miro en el espejo. El cabello rubio le llegaba a mitad del torso. Había decidido hacerse un flequillo que le rozaba las cejas y le daba una apariencia un tanto infantil. Recogió su melena en un moño y revisó su aspecto una vez más. La camiseta del pub y sus pantalones negros se veían bien. Llevaba arreglándose por más de dos horas.

Bajo de su habitación, tomó una sudadera ligera, su bolso y salió de la casa. Las cosas con su familia iban tan bien como la mediocridad en la que vivían les permitía hacerlo. Scott no estaba en casa, había ido al trabajo y a Fran no le sorprendería si para las seis de la tarde ya estaba borracho como una cuba en alguna parte de la ciudad. Celebrando con sus amigos al santo patrono de Inglaterra. Aquel que, según la leyenda, había derrotado a un dragón. Quizá el volvería al día siguiente, con su madre recibiéndolo y cuidándolo en una de sus famosas resacas monumentales.

Se recordó atracar la puerta por la noche. Solo por si acaso.

En cuanto llegó a la estación del subterráneo y subió al tren, Francine no pudo evitar sumergirse aún más en sus pensamientos. Rememoró sus primeros días en su empleo. Cuando se le caían los platos con más frecuencia de la que ella quisiera, la vez en que se rebanó los dedos de la mano izquierda cortando papas. Las pláticas con Feliks. Las idas al cine con Antonio y Gilbert. La compañía de Jaime. Arthur.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Fran incluso suspiro y sacudió la cabeza pero aquella fea sensación no se fue. Ser la "cómplice" de alguien le había traído más insatisfacciones de las que ella esperaba. Afuera Fran era la chica a la cual Arthur devoraba en besos. A la que llevaba a comer y con quien platicaba de bandas de rock, historia mundial (con énfasis en la relación franco-inglesa) y cosas que para Francine eran lejanas pero que en la mente de Kirkland figuraban como recuerdos de su juventud.

Fran al principio pensó que se trataba de la brecha generacional. Quince años parecían ser un gran obstáculo pero las dudas se disiparon cuando el inglés, en una sesión de arrumacos que se salió de control, empezó a besarle el cuello, a subir una mano que antes estaba en su cintura para colarse debajo de su playera y su sujetador. Había sentido su cálida mano por su seno y tal fue la aversión que le causó que terminó empujándolo. Si bien un par de días después Arthur fingió demencia al respecto, el suceso siguió muy presente en la mente de Fran.

Había dos cosas que ella estaba pasando por alto.

La primera de ellas era que tras tantos años levantando capas y capas de protección respecto a ese tipo de contacto, la acción de Arthur le había tomado por sorpresa. No se sentía preparada para ello, más que nada porque eso se sentía ligado a la segunda razon por la cual estar al lado de Kirkland era la peor cosa que pudo haber sucedido.

La francesa se había preguntado si el amor que le tenía aquel hombre valía sacrificar su dignidad por el.

Porque si bien afuera del pub ella era su cómplice, por dentro ella se dedicó a ser su mesera, la chica que le hacía los mandados. A la que le hacía llegar las quejas de los clientes con más severidad de la necesaria y con la que tenía episodios de celopatia cada que cierto turco llegaba a visitarla.

Un día de marzo el le reclamó y ella enfadada le dijo que no tenía derecho de hacerlo. Porque al fin y al cabo ellos no eran nada.

Arthur no le dirigió la palabra por tres días.

Francine ya no sabía que era para el, si su amiga, o la novia. Si su amante o su burla.

Se bajó un par de estaciones antes de su destino. Deseaba caminar y distraerse en otras cosas, pero no pudo, por primera vez en su vida, acallar la voz de su razón.

Tenía que acabar con ello antes de que la situación le explotara en la cara.

Entro al pub solo para ver cómo el polaco estaba en el fondo del bar, rodeado de un equipo de sonido que a la vista de Francine lucia bien equipado. Estaba acompañado de un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, aunque no tan vibrantes como los de rubio.

—¿Qué haces?—Cuestionó Fran con curiosidad.

—Tan solo preparo todo para el magno evento que está por realizarse. El cumpleaños número 35 de mi primo tiene que celebrarse por todo lo alto. Toris ya instaló el equipo de sonido y las luces. En cuando den las siete cerraremos el pub y los que queden aquí vivirán el evento del año. Por cierto.—Dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero.— El es Toris Laurinaitis, el responsable de que los eventos en el cabaretito tengan la calidad que merecen. Cariño, ella es Francine Bonnefoy, mi más querida amiga y quien con su comida me impide desfacellecer.

Ambos sonrieron y se saludaron, la chica le reconoció, lo vió en la fiesta de Año Nuevo aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de saludarlo.

—Es un gusto conocerte.—Dijo Francine esbozando una sonrisa.

—El placer es todo mío. Feliks siempre habla de ti.

—Espero se solo cosas buenas.—Fran río.

—Eso dalo por seguro.

Feliks sonrió. Se estiró y cuando hubo acabado de bostezar con sonoridad gritó.

—¡Está será la mejor fiesta del siglo!.— Expreso fuera de si.— Bueno nene, te dejo. Arthur me dejó a cargo del negocio, ya van a ser las ocho y tengo que abrir este local. Si tienes hambre me avisas.—El rubio le dio un beso en los labios.— Solo estoy a un grito tuyo de distancia.

El hombre se enrojeció y asinto. Francine sonrío con tristeza.

Ellos, aún existiendo tanta intolerancia hacían su amor algo público y sin secretismos.

¿Por qué ella y Arthur no podían hacer lo mismo?

La mañana pasó, con la suave música proveniente del salón, para ser la fiesta nacional de Inglaterra, Francine se sorprendió por la poca gente que lo celebraba. Feliks a ratos se asomaba a la cocina, preguntando si todo estaba bien a lo que Fran se limitaba a asentir. El polaco se había quedado encargado de la barra y los chicos seguían fungiendo como meseros. Eso dejaba a la francesa completamente sola en la cocina. Pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a estar bajo presión, a ver cómo las órdenes se acumulaban y ella hacía hasta lo imposible por terminarlas en el menor tiempo posible. Dieron las tres cuando Arthur llegó. Fran acababa de meter el pastel al horno cuando el se asomó a la cocina.

La joven sintió su mirada taladrándole la nuca pero fingió no darse cuenta de su presencia y siguio preparando más alimentos. Una vez que escucho como las bisagras de la puerta rechinaban se permitió suspirar.

 _—Se lo que tengo que hacer.—_ Penso la mujer.— _Pero no se si tenga la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo._

Francine se puso nerviosa. Volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se concentró en las zanahorias que picaba.

No es el fin del mundo, se recordó con ímpetu. A lo mucho quizá tendría que buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Dieron las seis y el pub se llenó. No de clientes, si no de personas que venían a celebrar el cumpleaños de su jefe. La banda de moteros con Jaime a la cabeza ya estaban haciendo su escándalo habitual en la parte central del salón principal. Escuchaba gritos por encima de la música que el lituano ponía. Esta había pasado del suave pop al hard rock más ruidoso que Fran había escuchado. Al cabo de unos minutos Feliks entró con una apariencia completamente distinta. Se había soltado el cabello. Vestía pantalones entubados negros con botas militares a juego y una camisa de cuadros verde oscuro y negros. También venía cargando una maletita. La misma que llevaba al cabaretito cada que le tocaba presentacion.

—Bien cariño, es hora de acicalarte. Te he traído algo muy especial para la ocasión.

—¿Qué?

—¿Que pensabas Francine?¿que estarías en esta fiesta usando esos panatalones gastados y tú mandil manchado de grasa?

—La verdad es que pensaba quitarme el mandil.

—Vamos al baño. Quiero arreglarte como es debido.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, aún no has visto lo que tengo para ti y ya estás poniendo objeciones.—El polaco negó con la cabeza haciendo un puchero.— A cómo veo las cosas estarás aquí solo por un rato y la verdad es que quiero que por un breve instante luzcas como se debe. Además, ¿no quieres deslumbrar a Arthur con tu belleza? Apuesto que quizá se anime a invitarte a salir.

Fran soltó una ligera risa al tiempo en que era arrastrada al baño. En cuanto llegaron al aseo, el polaco echó el seguro.

—Bien cariño, desnúdate.

—Espera, espera. Amigo, soy perfectamente capaz de vestirme por mi cuenta.

—Yo se que si cielo, pero lo que te voy a poner requiere mi completa ayuda. Si te preocupa el hecho de que te vea en ropa interior, tranquila. He visto a una inunmerable cantidad de modelos desnudas de todas las tallas casi toda mi vida. Será como si te viera el doctor.

Francine frunció el ceño. No, el polaco jamás le haría nada, de eso estaba segura y este era un lugar más seguro que el baño de su propia casa. Que ironía.

La joven se quitó sus ropas. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior vio como a Feliks casi se le derretían los ojos. Miro con aversión los bóxers rosas de Hello Kitty y el brassier morado que llevaba a juego.

—Amor, si que necesitas una ayuda urgente.

El hombre le pasó un conjunto, un bralette con encaje y una tanga. Ambos eran de color negro.

Fran empezaba a negarse hasta que Feliks le pasó lo demás. Una minifalda carmesí, una blusa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga y unas botas altas que le llegaban a las rodillas. Ambas eran negras.

Fran titubeó.

—¿Sabes que?, me meteré a uno de los baños y no saldré hasta que estés lista.—El hombre se metió a uno de los cubículos y cerró la puerta.— Aunque debo sugerirte que empieces a depilarte las piernas usando cera y quizá te interese hacerte la depilación del bikini en un futuro cercano.

—¿Como?.—Francine se había quitado el brassier y estaba tratando de meter el bralette.—No escuché la última parte.

—Nada nena, olvídalo.

La joven terminó por colocarse la ropa interior y fue consiente de que aquello dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Sus areolas alcanzaban a vislumbrarse entre todo ese encaje. Suspiró. No entendía porque tenía que vestirse así pero lo hizo.

Se sintió más cómoda cuando terminó por ponerse toda la ropa. Creyó que estaría más expuesta pero la única piel que mostraba era una pequeña franja de los muslos que ni la falda o las botas alcanzaba a cubrir.

—Ya puedes salir.

El polaco salió y miró con aprobación a la mujer. Deshizo el moño, saco un cepillo de la maleta y comenzó a peinarla. El cabello ondulado cayó por la espalda y por delante de los hombros, el flequillo quedó perfecto.

—No necesitas más.—Murmuro el hombre.

—¿No quieres que me maquille?

—Tienes un rostro muy bonito Francine, tus ojos son tan experesivos. Lo dices todo con la mirada y eso no tiene porque esconderse bajo todos estos cosméticos. Además, no queremos quitar la atención que debe de ir directo a tu look.

Francine sonrío y suspiró.

—¿Lista nena?

Fran se vio en el espejo. Sonrió.

—Lista.

Una hora después la francesa se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparada para lo que estaba pasando. No era una fiesta normal, no como la que habían celebrado hacía un año. Sucedía que había llegado otro grupo de motociclistas conocido como "La horda". Ellos provenían de Europa del este. Lugares como Rusia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia y Hungría. Todos eran relativamente jóvenes, el mayor no alcanzaba los 35 años. Eran varios los que conocían a Arthur, mientas que los demás habían ido porque querían conocer a los Dragones de St. George. La legendaria pandilla al mando de James Jaime Howlett.

Lo que había empezado como una alegre reunión de Arthur con el grupo que lo había acompañado en sus locos veinte, se había transformado en una fiesta salvaje. Ella supo el instante en el que todo se salió de control. Las cosas parecían ir bien cuando le llevo el pastel, Antonio había tomado la foto con la Polaroid. El inglés le tomó de la cintura y Jaime estaba a su lado sosteniendo una lata de Coca-Cola, Kirkland pidió un deseo y sopló las velas. Recordó que comenzaron a comer y fue el momento en el que alguien sugirió un brindis. Un hombre alto, con la sonrisa de un niño en la cara y una bufanda lila en el cuello.

Y desde allí todo se torció.

Antes de que alguien hiciera uso indebido de la iluminación profecional que había instalado el lituano, Fran juro ver una silla volando y a una gallina encima de la barra. La música era estridente, una mujer con el cabello rubio cenizo había ocupado el lugar de Toris luego de que este saliera corriendo en busca de Feliks. Al parecer alguien estaba intentando meterle mano. El alcohol de las estanterías estaba desapareciendo. La gente bailaba a son de la música. Que variaba entre Dubstep y el Death Metal. No sonaba nada tranquilo y la mayoría de los moteros del noruego se habían marchado a sus casas.

Este no era el lugar para personas mayores que se dedicaban a la caridad, que usaban el pub para planear colectas de juguetes, comida o medicinas que iban a parar a manos de quien lo necesitaba. Que tenían familias y que no aguantaban a Skrillex a todo volumen. Incluso Jaime se había marchado. Como había podido se hizo paso por toda la multitud y se despidió de Arthur.

El noruego se veía fatigado.

—Cuídalo _baby girl.—_ Howlett gritó por encima de la música.— Lo haría yo pero siento que los tímpanos están a punto de reventarme.

Francine había asentido. Pero a estas alturas le sorprendía el no haber acabado en el suelo durante un Slam. Aún le dolían los brazos por tantos golpes. Intento buscar a Feliks pero no lo encontró. Intento hacer lo mismo con Arthur, a quien no volvió a ver después del brindis. En su búsqueda cayó al suelo y alguien piso su mano.

El dolor de sus dedos la hizo soltar un grito. Mismo que fue sofocado por _Bangarang._ Intentó ponerse de pie pero alguien la empujó, empezaba a desesperarse hasta que una persona la tomó de un brazo y con mucha fuerza logró levantarla.

—Buscas a alguien.—La mujer grito. Por el tono de su voz supo que no estaba preguntando.

—Si. Pero no logro saber en donde está.

—Quizá en la barra. Las personas no suelen alejarse de su lugar favorito.

Francine arqueo la ceja pero entre toda la hecatombe en la que se había convertido el pub, la idea de aquella extraña tenía un poco de sentido.

Juntas fueron a la barra y efectivamente ahí estaba Kirkland. Bastante borracho. Con una botella de Ron en la mano y hablando incoherencias.

Francine le tomó de la mano y lo llevo a la calle. La extraña los había seguido.

El súbito cambio de clima hizo que Kirkland vomitara pero aquello no le disuadió de seguir bebiéndo.

—Sabes Francine.—El inglés le hablo con dulzura.—Amelia tenía el cabello igual de dorado que el tuyo. No recuerdo el color de sus ojos. Creo que nunca los abrió.— Arthur río.—Tenerla en mis brazos fue asombroso pero al mismo tiempo fue la cosa más horrible que pude experimentar. Así me siento cada vez que te beso.

—Okey.—La francesa no supo como tomar aquello.

—Tienes unos ojos increibles. Y tus orejas son tan bonitas.

—Arthur, creo que deberías ir a casa. ¿En donde vives?

—Tú lo sabes, has estado allí.

—Claro que no. Solo dime tu dirección y haré que alguien nos lleve.

—Tú la sabes. ¿Por qué te haces la estupida?

—¡Kirkland!

—¡No me llames así!.—El borracho le grito.— Sabes, puedo cuidarme solo, Jones. Así que lleva tu trasero americano a otra parte y déjame en paz.

La francesa le miró confundía.

—¿Quien soy Arthur?

El inglés río y aventó la botella de Ron.

—Eres Jones, la mujer con la que me casé. Fuck! ¿Por que no dejas de hacer preguntas estupidas?

Y habiendo dicho eso, el hombre se desmayó.

Francine miro a su alrededor. La fiesta seguía sin el anfitrión. _Don't think_ hacía que los ventanales vibraran. Hacía un poco de frío y empezaba a sentirse cansada. Ya eran más de las once. Del otro lado de la calle estaban unos tipos bebiendo. Uno de ellos la miraba, o eso pensaba la francesa. Entre toda la confusión y la lejanía a la que estaban no lograba distinguirlos. La extraña le miraba con compasión. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y los ojos azules.

—Ya se a donde llevarte.

La mujer había llamado a un taxi, dándole indicaciones al conductor de que los llevara a Wembley. La pelirroja tenía intencion de llevarla a su casa. Y en la mente de Francine aquello era bueno. No sabía en donde vivía Arthur, el polaco se había desaparecido. Sintió que llamarle a Jaime podría ser desconsiderado, tomando en cuenta lo cansado que vio al pobre hombre. Si, iría con al mujer y una vez que despejara la cabeza podría ir a un hotel y rentar un cuarto. Pasar la noche allí y rezar por que Scott no le diera por llegar a la casa.

Llegaron al departamento de la mujer que también fungía como estudio de tatuajes. Ambas, con bastante dificultad y con ayuda del taxista depositaron a Arthur en el sofá.

Francine estaba cansada.

—¿Quieres algo de té?.— Ofreció la mujer.

Tomaron una infusión de frutos de la pasión. Fran soplaba un poco, tratando de enfriar la bebida. La extraña estaba frente a ella.

—Perdona mis modales, con todo esto no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Anouk van Houten. Un verdadero placer.

—Anouk.—Murmuró la francesa.— Es un lindo nombre. Y no tengo como agradecer toda la ayuda. Soy Francine Bonnefoy.

Las mujeres estrecharon sus manos.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Tan solo ayudé a alguien que me necesitaba. Sabes, nunca había ido al pub, a pesar de haber hecho varios tatuajes para la banda de morteros que se reúne alli. Pero cuando Jaime me invitó no pude negarme. Sentí que alguien me necesitaría.

Francine sonrío. Aún estando ausente, el noruego siempre iba en su auxilio.

Platicaron como si fueran buenas amigas. De esas con quienes se pierde el contacto por un largo tiempo pero, que en cuanto se vuelven a encontrar, las palabras fluyen como si nada hubiese pasado. Anouk le había dicho que huyó de su hogar en Holanda cuando cumplió 16. Que llegó a Inglaterra con menos de 80 libras esterlinas en el bolsillo y con un montón de dudas a cuestas.

—De no haber sido por mi intuición creo que no hubiera sobrevivido. Encontré a las personas correctas en el tiempo ideal. Y mírame ahora, 25 años despues, bebiendo una taza de té con una francesa bastante bonita.

—Yo me he planteado huir de casa.—Dijo Fran.—Dejarlo. Se que mi madre no me quiere y que mi padrastro me detesta. No se porque le ha dado por tratar de comportarse pero no me agrada. Más que un hogar ese lugar es una prision.

Van Houten la escuchó con interés.

—Algo me dice que te irás de casa más pronto de lo que te imaginas. No será fácil, pero saldrás adelante. Siempre lo haces.

Fran le miro curiosa.

—¿En verdad crees eso?

—Mi intuición me lo dice.

La joven suspiro. Miro a su alrededor. Los diseños de tatuajes tapizaban la pared pintada de naranja. El equipo de trabajo de la mujer estaba en la esquina contraria. Arthur seguía en el sofá.

—¿Quieres hacerte uno?

—¿Perdón?

—Si, un tatuaje. Te sugeriría una perforación pero creo que eso es demasiado.

Fran negó con la cabeza, aunque viendo más y más los diseños aquel pensamiento no le pareció tan malo. Además, podría ser algo fácil de esconder.

—¿No me dolerá?

—Claro que duelen. Pero una vez que tomes tu decisión y elijas tu tatuaje te daré algo para que no sufras tanto.

Bonnefoy asintió.

— _Y_ _ou only live once...—Pensó la joven._ Fijó su vista en el diseño de un dragón y supo que quería aquello en su piel.

Anouk se levantó y luego de unos minutos volvió con una taza de té. Hizo que Fran bebiera la bebida amarga y esperaron hasta que hiciera efecto.

Lo que la neerlandesa le dio le provocó una sensación de levedad que no se iba. Se sentía como si nada malo en el mundo existiera. Las preocupaciones y dudas se esfumaron, se sentía lívida. Como cuando tenía siete años y vivía sin penas.

La voz de Anouk se sentía distante, pero aún así entendió lo que trataba de decirle. Le preguntaba en que parte de su cuerpo deseaba tatuarse.

Ella se quitó la blusa. Se recostó de lado en la camilla, le señaló el estómago.

—No.—La holandesa negó esbozando una sonrisa.— En poco tiempo se va a deformar, elige otro sitio.

Francine le dio la espalda.

—Debajo del omóplato, por las costillas.

—Sabía decisión.

Se quitó el bralette y se recostó.

Tenía la sensación de un molesto picoteo al lado de sus costillas, Anouk se encontraba completamente concentrada en su obra. La cabeza del dragón se situaba al final de la escápula. El cuerpo invadía una pequeña sección de las costillas y la cola se ubicaba en la última de estas. Fran no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Podrían haber sido semanas o meses pero en aquella habitación parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Fue consiente de que todo terminó cuando la mujer dejo de tatuarla, le echo algunas cosas que Francine no pudo identificar y cubrió la piel con una especie de plástico.

—Termine. Bastante lindo ¿no es así?— Anouk se levantó mientras encendía un cigarrillo.—¿Te molesta si tomo una foto? La pondré en el muro.

Fran asintió.

La holandesa tomó la foto y después se la mostró a Francine. Esta se deleitó en el trabajo que había realizado. Su blancuzca piel hacía que contrastara la tinta negra y los detalles en rojo escarlata. Repentinamente sintió deseos de orinar. Y tomando sus cosas fue al aseo que la mujer le indico.

Su blusa estaba en el piso junto con su bralette. No le había dado tiempo de ponerselos cuando Arthur entró. Se le había olvidado por completo su prensencia. En cuanto lo vio la piel se le erizo.

El inglés miro a la francesa y después bajo la vista a su torso. Se acercó a ella, le tomó la cintura con las manos, después las subió hasta los senos de la joven y acaricio el borde de un pezon. Francine se estremeció.

—Eres hermosa. Tu dragón no hace más que embellecerte.— El aliento viciado choco contra las fosas nasales de ella.— Me pregunto si algún día te harás algo aquí.

Bajo su mano hasta la entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla por encima de la minifalda.

—No.—Susurró Francine.

La empotró contra la pared. La besaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Le acarició el torso. los labios fueron de la boca al cuello. Sintió como la piel de esa zona era chupada de forma demandante. El había puesto una de sus rodillas entre sus piernas, separándolas. Arthur desabrocho su pantalón, después alzó la falda y arranco de tajo la tanga que el polaco le había regalado. Acaricio un glúteo antes de dirigir la mano hacia la vulva de la chica e introducir un par de dedos en su interior. Francine gimió, tomó la mano de el y la quito de allí.

—Detente.— Murmuró mientras separaba sus labios de los de hombre.

—¿Para que nos engañamos? Ambos lo queremos. Ahora, se buena y déjame hacértelo.

Si, Francine quería esto. Pero no de esa manera, no en el baño de un estudio de tatuaje. No estando ella medio drogada y el ahogado en alcohol. Ella quería hacer el amor. No simplemente tener sexo.

Arthur la soltó tan solo para poder bajarse los pantalones junto con los calzoncillos. Francine vio la ereccion del inglés. Sintió como trababa de introducirse en ella.

Antes de que el pudiera lograrlo. Francine recuperó un poco el control. Lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía y estuvo a punto de estallar en llanto. Escucho el fuerte golpe de un cráneo chocando contra la fría pared del baño.

—¿Arthur?

El aludido permaneció en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Francine se colocó la blusa y acomodo su falda. Se agachó a su lado y se dio cuenta de que había sangre saliendo por la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Merde.

 _Zerfallen in tausend Stücke_

 _Krieche ich in tausend Richtungen_

 _Und halte deine Hand nicht fest genug_

 _In falsche Träume mich geflüchtet_

 _Auf besetzte Plätze mich gesetzt_

 _Suchte ich die Herrlichkeit der Zweisamkeit_

 _Und fand nur die lächerliche Einsamkeit_

El británico despertó. Reconocía la melodía pero no lograba entender lo que decía la letra.

No recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido. Hasta que vio que tenía una bolsa de suero intravenoso a un lado de el. Estaba en la camilla de un hospital.

A su lado un hombre rubio de ojos azules revisaba los papeles al pie de su cama. Se percató de que por fin había despertado.

—Guten morgen.—El hombre saludó mientras tomaba su muñeca y le media el pulso.

—¿Qué pasó?.—Preguntó el inglés.

—Usted llegó aquí con una hemorragia en la parte posterior de la cabeza que requirió sutura y una ligera contusión cerebral. Además estaba deshidratado, por eso le pusimos el suero. Creo que se debió a la severa congestión alcoholica y al hecho de que vomitó varias veces en los horas que lleva aquí.

Arthur suspiró.

—¿Sabe como fue que llegue aquí?

—Lo trajo una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos azules, hablaba con un fuerte acento francés. Permaneció con usted la mayor parte del tiempo. Se marchó en cuanto le dijimos que estaría bien. Dejo esta nota.

El hombre sacó un papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a Kirkland.

—¡LUDWIG! ¡LUDWIG! NECESITO TU AYUDA.—Una voz se escucho a lo lejos captando la atención del aleman.—LA SEÑORA FORD VOLVIÓ A GOLPEARME.

El aludido suspiró y se encaminó a donde lo llamaban dejando a su paciente solo.

Este se animó a ver que tenía la nota. Había sido escrita sobre una receta.

 _Arthur._

 _Discúlpame por decirte esto por medio de una carta, la verdad soy demasiado cobarde como para decirtelo en persona._

 _Este par de meses me ha dejado con sentimientos encontrados, con experiencias buenas y malas. He disfrutado mucho de tu compañía pero creo que esto, por el bien de los dos, debe de terminar._

 _No, no es porque me hayas dejado de gustar o por tu edad._ _Me he dado cuenta de que esto no va a cambiar. De que si seguimos con esto, estaré condenada a seguir cediendo en algo que no tiene ni tendrá futuro._

 _A decir verdad hablar contigo era cómo tratar con personas distintas. Había días en que me veías como a una extraña, unos en los que yo parecía ser una molestia apenas tolerable y otros, muy pocos, como al gran amor de tu vida. Esos días eran los mejores y era cuando mas dudaba de la decisión que tomé._

 _Perdóname, es la amargura y este té extraño que he tomado los que están hablando. Pero se que cada ves que me besas,_ _siempre te quedas con ganas de más y yo, al menos en los términos en los que estamos, me niego a darte._

 _En fin, esto está extendiéndose demasiado. Y este aleman me pide que le devuelva la pluma._

 _Gracias por los días que pasamos juntos. La mayoría fueron los más felices que haya tenido la oportunidad de vivir y también gracias por todos los besos. Siempre los atesoraré._

 _Francine Bonnefoy._

Arthur arrugó el papel. Sintió que le habían dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Las lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos y la vista se le tornó borrosa.

Allí iba su última oportunidad de ser feliz.

* * *

 _Fuck! Casi 5000 palabras. Sobra decir que es el capítulo más largo que haya escrito en lo que llevo haciendo fics. Se que podrá parecer decepcionante pero era necesario. Antes de la calma tiene que venir la tormenta. Tratare de que el próximo capítulo esté disponible para la semana que viene. Espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado._

 _Solo un par de cosas más._

 _Primero, Anouk no es Nyo!Netherlands, es tan sólo Melisandre de Juego de Tronos haciendo un bonito cameo._

 _Y segundo, el párrafo en aleman es parte de la canción Einsaimkeit del grupo Lacrimosa y más o menos se traduce así._

 _Desintegrado en mil pedazos,  
me arrastro en mil direcciones,  
Y no sostengo tu mano lo suficientemente firme,  
Escapo en falsos sueños,  
Me he sentado en lugares ocupados,  
He buscado la gloria de estar contigo,  
Y solo encontré la ridícula soledad._

 _Es básicamente lo que Francine siente._

 ** _DaniBerbin:_ **_Muchísimas gracias por leer! Me alegra que la relación entre Francine y Feliks sea de tu agrado y si, efectivamente, el desastre ya comenzó y en el capítulo que sigue la bomba estallara. Solo espero que tanto este capítulo como el siguiente te gusten. Saluditos!_

 _ **Guest:** Hola! Muchísimas gracias por seguir por estos lares! Me da mucha alegría saber que mis relatos mafufos son de tu agrado y que tengas en gran estima a Sara. La repuesta a tu pregunta estará en el próximo capítulo c: Y respecto a lo de wattpad, si, resubi ES pero nunca le agarre la onda a la plataforma y acabe eliminando mi cuenta. Solo mantengo esta y la que tengo en Ao3. _

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, eres mi guest favorito c:_

 _ **Someone:** Gracias por leer y dejar tu bonito comentario. Me agrada saber que la historia te entretiene y está siendo de tu agrado. Espero que los capítulos que faltan también te gusten c: _

_**Softlavender:** CARIÑO! Agradezco infinitamente el que sigas por acá. Es una verdadera alegría ver tus bonitos reviews. _

_Vi en la televisión lo que sucedía con las elecciones en Mexico. Había visto a ese señor hacer campaña desde hace chorrocientos años atrás. Y la verdad es que nunca pensé que ganaría. En fin, respecto al fic, digamos que lo que respecta a Scott y su familia se resolverá en el capítulo que sigue, que quizá sea demasiado denso, no se si después de eso lo sigas viendo como un personaje trágico pero estoy segura de que aborrecerás a Edith de manera definitiva c:_

 _Respecto a la relación de Francine y Arthur, es un tira y afloja bastante problemático. Pero debemos entender que aunque amemos mucho a una persona es más valioso el amor propio, y que aunque nos haya ido mal en el pasado, eso no justifica nuestras acciones del presente. Y siempre que pienso en eso me llegan a la mente Severus Snape y la maestra Miel de la película Matilda. Ambos sufrieron mucho pero mientras que Snape se volvía un hombre amargado encerrado en el pasado (aunque bueno por dentro) Miel se esforzaba por disfrutar de la vida y de proteger a sus niños de Tronchatoro._

 _En fin, creo que sabes a que me refiero, pero descuida, las respuestas a tus preguntas llegarán en los capítulos que siguen c:_

 _Me gusta leer tu reviews y responder a ellos, en cuanto pueda te enviaré un PM, espero no volverme una fastidiosa de primera XD_

 _Muchísimas gracias por todo y saludos!_

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Chaos Chaos._


	18. Hardhome

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

 ** _Nota de la autora._**

 ** _Este capítulo fue escrito basándose en las siguientes canciones._**

 ** _"Rains of Castamere"._**

 ** _"The Lannisters send their regards"._**

 ** _"Hardhome part 2"._**

 ** _La primera fue interpretada por The National y las dos siguientes son autoría de Ramin Djawadi._**

 ** _Recomiendo escucharlas cuando se esté leyendo la segunda mitad del capítulo. El título del capítulo hace referencia a Hardhome part 2 del autor antes mencionado._**

 ** _A continuación pueden relatarse momentos que pueden ser considerados perturbadores por ciertas personas. Así que recomiendo discreción. Sin más, espero de todo corazón que sea de su agrado._**

* * *

Francine bostezó.

Se quedó mirando el techo, intentando analizar el sueño que acababa de tener antes de olvidarlo por completo. Se vio a sí misma en Paris, caminando por una pradera cercana a la casa de sus abuelos. Recogía Iris a cada paso que daba, canturreando _Voila_ , escuchando el trinar de los pájaros y el ulular del viento.

De pronto empezó a sentir un escozor espantoso en las manos. Las Iris se habían transformado en Cardos y estos hacían que las palmas le sangrasen. Intentó soltarlos pero la planta se afianzó a ella. Luego sintió como una gota cayó sobre su cabeza, después fue otra y otra. Pensó que era lluvia hasta que alzó la cara y vio llover sangre. Caliente y espesa, aquel fluido carmesí le manchó la cara, el torso, su vientre. Pero el fluido ni siquiera toco sus pies.

Entonces, despertó.

La francesa se sintió anestesiada, aún estaba demasiado adormilada como para levantarse y darse un baño. Se limitó a suspirar, pensó que media hora más en la cama sería un buen auto regalo de cumpleaños.

Porque claro, era 14 de julio. El día nacional de Francia. La fecha que Francine había elegido para venir al mundo. Veinte años atrás había decidido hacer su gran entrada, en uno de los días más calurosos de aquel año. Una pequeña bebé que solo lloraba cuando quería que le cambiaran el pañal o cuando necesitaba comer. Durante su infancia pensó que delicadeza y tranquilidad hacían que sus padres se sintieran satisfechos con ella.

Después supo que su padre había deseado tener un varón y que su madre no quiso tenerla en lo absoluto.

Cuando por fin se levantó y mientras se bañaba cayó en la cuenta de que no tenia ningún pendiente. Era domingo, su día libre. No había compras que realizar ni encargos que cumplir. Quizá estaría todo el día con el trasero pegado a su cama, viendo un largo maratón de "La ley y el orden".

Aquella idea le desagradó.

Terminó de ducharse, se secó y eligió ponerse un vestido amarillo con lunares negros. El largo de la prenda le llegaba a las rodillas, mientras que la parte superior parecía una camisa de botones con mangas a tres cuartos. Tomó unos botines color chocolate y se los puso. Mientras se colocaba los aretes con forma de gorriones dorados, echó una mirada por la habitación.

Allí estaban las nubes esponjosas pintadas en el techo que su padrastro había hecho cuando recién se habían mudado. Las paredes estaban teñidas de azul celeste y aparte de una foto de ella y su abuela y uno que otro póster de las bandas que le gustaban, la estancia permanecía sin cambios. Tanto la cómoda, la cama, el tocador y la mesita de noche eran los mismos que le habían comprado de niña. Lo único distinto era la silla de madera que le había quitado al comedor y el contenido de su closet.

Después vio por la ventana. Las ramas del roble le impedían una buena visión del jardín. De niña le disgustaba aquello aunque con el tiempo terminó agradeciéndolo ya que con ayuda de ellas podía salir de allí cada que quisiera. Cuando las puertas no lograban sofocar las discusiones de sus tutores y la perspectiva de esperar sobre las ramas, mirando la luna y esperando a que todo se calmara era mejor que nada.

Suspiró.

Tomó su bolso, salió del cuarto. Eran las siete de la mañana y tanto su madre como Scott seguían durmiendo. No era para menos, levantarse temprano en su día de descanso no era lo ideal para ellos. Fran fue a la cocina, agarró una manzana del frutero, y salió de la casa.

El aire fresco y matinal la saludó. A su parecer, la atmósfera de la casa se había vuelto cada vez más asfixiante y pesada con el pasar de los años. Aún así, el inmueble conservaba su encanto inicial. De fachadas blancas con detalles en color azul marino, las ventanas tanto en el frente como por detrás lucían impecables. La franja de césped que la rodeaba estaba perfectamente cortada y los escalones que iban desde la puerta hasta metros antes de llegar a la banqueta estaban bastante limpios.

Todo eso gracias a ella y a su madre. Ya que Scott enloquecía si encontraba algo fuera de lugar en su casa.

La vivienda estaba ubicada entre la casa de los Lancaster, habitada por un hombre viudo con sus tres hijos que eran asquerosamente ricos y con los cuales nunca congenió y la de los York, conformada por un matrimonio joven con seis hijos y un montón de perros Husky. Francine había llegado a platicar en algunas ocaciones con la matriarca de la familia, Catelyn. Pero tanto su vida laboral, como la familiar de aquella mujer impedían una charla más profunda.

La mujer siguió caminado hasta llegar al subterráneo, se detuvo por un momento, devanándose los sesos, pensando que lugar estaría bien visitar. Primero iría al Stratford center. Pasearía por las tiendas y si le daba tiempo quizá podría ir a Hyde park, visitar la fuente de la princesa Diana y caminar por el parque. Francine asintió para si. Con la decisión tomada, la francesa subió al tren y esperó a que este la llevara a su destino.

Mientras lo hacía siguio pensado, ya no en su casa o en su familia disfuncional. Comenzó a pensar en Arthur. Las cosas con el se hacían cada vez más intolerables. Después de haber terminado con lo que tenían, el inglés no le pidió explicaciones y Francine no se las dio. Siguieron con su rutina y las interacciones que tenían eran a lo sumo, cordiales. Pero Fran aún lo sentía. Aún sentía esa oleada de amor pasional y el anhelo por estar con el. Recordaba sus besos, sus abrazos, las veces en que el le decía rana y ella lo llamaba hooligan. Los mimos y arrumacos de los cuales fue objeto.

Se sintió estúpida. Porque también rememoro las locas ideas que comenzó a tener, a imaginar un futuro en donde ella y el estaban juntos.

Aún con el pasar de los años, Fran aún tenía esas ideas romanticistas, cursis. Con un trazo de inocencia en ellas y a veces, ella se odiaba a sí misma por pensar de esa manera.

Porque también recordó que entre sus brazos se había sentido amada, querida, con la sensación de que era importante para alguien y ahora que todo había terminado entre ellos, el solo pensamiento le rompía el corazón, porque sabía no iban a volver, ya que por encima de su amor por el, estaba su dignidad.

Y mientras ella tuviera amor propio, no sería la amiga con derechos de nadie. Ni siquiera de Kirkland.

Sacudió la cabeza, en un intento por sacar aquellas ideas que no la llevaban a nada. Apenas habían pasado tres estaciones y aún le faltaban seis para llegar al centro comercial. Sintio que su celular vibraba. Isabel y Jaime le habían enviado un mensajes con minutos de diferencia, felicitándola por llegar a los veinte años de existencia. Sonrió a la pantalla diminuta y guardó el teléfono.

Caminado por el centro comercial recibió las felicitaciones de algunos de los chicos del pub. Antonio y Gilbert le habían escrito que el lunes le darían su regalo y Feliks la había invitado a tomar unos tragos y ver el espectáculo de "Beyonce" en el cabaretito. Francine no confirmó su ida aunque tampoco dijo no. Quizá podría esperar a que su padrastro y su madre se durmieran para poder escaparse.

Vio los escaparates de las tiendas pero no hubo nada que llamara su interés, siguió andando hasta que el olor del área de restaurantes hizo que su estómago gruñera. Se encogió de hombros, quizá un buen desayuno británico le daría energía para seguir con un día que sentía, le estaba robando todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando se encaminaba a las escaleras eléctricas, Fran se topó con una escena que hacía tanto no atestiguaba. A lo lejos vio a un muchacho recargado contra una baranda, observando el area de comida rápida que estaba en el piso de abajo. Atrás de él se veía una chica dando pasos temerosos en su dirección.

La joven en cuestión volteó varias veces hacia atrás. Ahí se dio cuenta de que un par de muchachas asentían.

Dedujo que aquellas la estaban alentando a que continuara.

Mientras Francine seguía andando en dirección a ellos la joven tímida logró llegar hasta donde el estaba. Lo último que vio antes de pasar a un lado de la pareja fue la brillante sonrisa que la chica había esbozado.

Sintio una sensacion de desasosiego que le invadió el cuerpo.

Con esa pequeña escena Fran había llegado a la conclusión de que ella jamás podría sentir lo que era un romance adolescente.

Y si iba más allá, Francine cayó en la cuenta de que nunca pudo experimentar a plenitud lo que era la adolescencia. Si, había tenido algunas amigas y había sentido algo de felicidad durante esa etapa, pero jamás hubo socializado de manera normal. Se perdió de aquella época de su vida por culpa de la vida asfixiante y castrense al lado de su madre y su padrastro.

Francine suspiró. Por fin había llegado al piso de abajo.

Al final se había decidido por unas crepas y un batido de leche con mango. Veía a las personas que estaban en el lugar.

Una pareja que comía junta mientras prestaba más atención a sus celulares que a otra cosa. Un grupo de ancianos que hablaban con gran entusiasmo acerca del Manchester United. Una familia con tres niños que corrían enloquecidos por el lugar mientras que los padres intentaban mantener la poca calma y paciencia que aún tenían. También había un hombre alimentando a una bebé, la nena gorgojeaba alegre mientras degustaba su papilla, el padre la miraba embelesado, intentando tomar una fotografía con su mano libre.

Aquella escena le recordó a sus padres, Francine se empeñaba en creer que antes de que los problemas acabaran con la familia que habían formado, hubo un tiempo en que realmente disfrutaron de su cercanía, un ínfimo instante en que fueron felices de verdad.

Se había convencido de que pensar en ello era mejor que simplemente aceptar que nada de eso sucedió y de que el matrimonio formado por Edith Chirac y François Bonnefoy estuvo muerto desde el principio.

Fran terminó de comer, ya eran las 11:30 de la mañana. Quizá podria llegar a Westminster pasadas las doce del medio día y ver el Hyde Park con más detalle que en su primera visita.

El sol iba y venía, siendo ocultado de vez en cuando por las nubes que surcaban los cielos. Estaba haciendo calor y cuanto más avanzaba Francine por el parque, más se acostumbraba a ver hombres sin camisa tendidos en el césped, esperando agarrar algo de color que le iría bien a sus pálidos cuerpos. La joven recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y siguió caminando, encontrándose con familias que celebraban picnics, a paseadores de perros, madres que llevaban en las carreolas a sus bebés y a alguno que otro orador dando una fuerte crítica contra el gobierno, la monarquia, la delincuencia y cualquier otro tema que fuera relevante.

La francesa se puso los audífonos, _One more night_ comenzó a sonar y ella siguió caminando, al cabo de una hora logró llegar a la fuente de la princesa Diana, pero, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el llegar a ese lugar sin la presencia de Arthur le había quitado un poco de encanto a la experiencia.

Francine suspiró y con frustración se quitó los auriculares.

Decidió salir del parque y comenzar a andar por las calles que lo rodeaban. Al cabo de un rato los pies comenzaron a dolerle y le dio hambre, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando decidió parar en un McDonalds y comer una hamburguesa estilo Big Tasty, con una orden de papas y agua. Empezó a buscar en su celular sitios de interés cercanos a su ubicación y dio con un cine que pasaba películas antiguas. En media hora empezaría a proyectarse "El señor de los anillos: Las dos torres". Fran terminó de devorar su comida y se encaminó al cine, el cual estaba a 10 cuadras de distancia.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando salió de la función. Tuvo cierta aprensión mientras corría por las calles intentando llegar al subterráneo, si tenía suerte lograría llegar a su casa antes de que dieran las nueve. Se maldijo por dejarse llevar y perder el tiempo viendo una de sus películas favoritas.

Fran no quería arriesgarse a llegar tarde y con ello pasar una noche más en el jardín. No hoy, no en su cumpleaños.

Pero, para su alivio y aunque ya estaba oscuro, la joven estaba a nada de llegar. Había logrado hacer el camino de vuelta en menor tiempo de lo habitual. Apenas eran las ocho y media.

Francine entró en la casa, a excepción de la luz proveniente de la cocina y el destello azul que emitía el televisor, la vivienda se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Avanzó, tropezándose de vez en cuando con los objetos dispersos en la estancia. Estaba haciendo calor. Se dirigió a la cocina, escuchó sonidos y música provenientes de ella. Cuanto más se acercaba más distinguía la melodía.

 _In a coat of gold or a coat of red_

 _A lion still has claws_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my lord_

 _As long and sharp as yours_

— _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, t_ _hat lord of Castamere_.— La voz profunda de Scott se hizo eco por el pasillo que conectaba la sala de estar con la cocina. Francine jamás lo había oído cantar. — _But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear. Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear._ —El escocés entonó la última frase, sentado frente a la mesa del comedor. Viendo como la francesa se abría paso por el lugar.

Fran vio que había un diminuto pastel en el centro de la mesa, cubierto de chantillí de color amarillo. Sin adornos, sin un mensaje. Al lado había un cuchillo, algunos platos y vasos.

La música se fue, ambos se miraron, el escocés esbozó una sonrisa.

—Por fin has vuelto a casa.—El pelirrojo se puso de pie.—Ven, toma el lugar que te corresponde.—Indicó cediéndole su sitio en la mesa cuadrangular.

Fran avanzó y con cierta reserva se sentó. Algo andaba mal.

—¿En donde está mamá?— Se atrevió a preguntar. Había mucho silencio, tanto que se volvía ensordecedor.

—Fue por unas compras, no tarda en unírsenos.— El hombre se puso detrás de ella, colocó sus manos en los hombros de la francesa.— Estas demasiado tensa.—El pelirrojo comenzó a masajearlos.— Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que trabajas en la cocina de un lugar frecuentado por borrachos yo también estaría cargando con mucho estrés.

La joven sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies. Esto no estaba pasando.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Te vi en la fiesta de San Jorge.—Siguio con el masaje aunque aumentaba la presión de manera gradual.—Recuerdo que llevabas una minifalda. Te acompañaba un borracho y una mujer. Me viste y pensé que me habías reconocido aunque es obvio que no. De lo contrario no estuviésemos teniendo esta conversación.

La francesa intentó pararse pero las manos del escocés se le impidieron. Lo único audible eran sus respiraciones y el tic tac del reloj de pared.

—Nunca me han gustado las mentiras, el engaño y toda la frustración que traen a cuestas. Me mentiste, realmente pense que trabajabas en un restaurante. Comenzaba a pensar que en verdad eras distinta a las demás. Pensaba en dejarte ir cuando lo pidieras, que hicieras tu vida porque, como la mujer honesta que eras, estabas preparada para ello. Pero no. Eres igual que tú madre, igual que mi hermana. Una maldita puta mentirosa.

El hombre apretó los hombros de la chica sacándole un quejido.

—Apuesto a que aquel borracho era uno de los tantos con los que cogias cada cada que querías. Lo que me sorprende es que hayas ocultado esto por tanto tiempo, pero ya no importa. Escúchame bien Francine.—Se acercó al oído de la francesa.—No voy a ser la burla de los demás, no dejare que mi familia sea deshonrada por una ramera como tú. Así que creo que necesitas un castigo, algo que te ponga las cosas en la perspectiva correcta.

Fran comenzó a llorar de miedo, incapaz de articular alguna defensa en contra de las acusaciones de Scott. Ella había sido buena, se había portado bien, nunca hizo cosas malas. ¿Porque no podía defenderse? ¿Porque las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta?

Con las ideas revueltas en su mente, lo siguiente que sintió fue el dolor atravesándola, cuando el pelirrojo tomó su cabeza y la azoto contra la mesa. De inmediato fluyeron hilos de sangre por sus fosas nasales. El escocés lo hizo una segunda vez para después tomarla del cabello, ponerla de pie y darle un puñetazo en el estómago con la otra mano.

El aire salió expulsado súbitamente de los pulmones de Francine. El hombre la soltó por un momento, escucho que la mayoría de las cosas que estaba en la mesa se estrellaban con el suelo. Scott la volvió a tomar del cabello para ponerla boca abajo sobre la mesa. Entre su confusión sintió golpes en su espalda, puñetazos que dolían más y más con el pasar de los segundos. Intentó patearlo, soltar el agarre que el tenía sobre ella, arañarlo y aunque la mayoría de los golpes dieron en el blanco nada de eso le sirvió.

Después ella sintió como le alzaban el vestido, dejando a la vista su ropa interior. El pánico se extendió por todo su ser y comenzó a sollozar. El la soltó, escucho que se quitaba el cinturón. Sintió el primer azote, después el segundo.

Parecía que no se iba a detener jamás.

Sus nalgas recibieron la mayor parte del daño, aunque los muslos también recibieron una parte. Dolía insoportablemente. Hubo un momento en el que ella gritó tanto que se dañó la garganta. El dolor, lo que estaba sucediendo, todo se sentía increíblemente irreal.

Después del vigésimo tercero azote Scott soltó el cinturón, volteó a Francine y la subió más a la mesa, al final solo las piernas quedaron colgando de aquel mueble de madera.

El suspiró. La observó. Le soltó un puñetazo a la cara y después se quedó quieto. Pensando en cual sería su siguiente movimiento.

Le bajo las pantaletas, los cuales quedaron colgando de uno de sus tobillos. Le separó las piernas. Francine lo pateó. El prelirrojo se limitó a sonreír.

Le abrió el vestido, los botones salieron disparados. Tiró de su sostén hasta romperlo y observó con parsimonia los suaves senos de la chica. Tocó el pezón derecho mientras más lágrimas salían de los ojos de ella.

—Por favor no.— La francesa sollozó.— Por favor.

—Quédate quieta.—Murmuró el hombre tomando las muñecas de la francesa con una mano y sosteniéndolas por encima de ella.

El hombre descendió su mano, le tocó las costillas, el vientre, bajo por su cadera y se permitió acariciarle una pierna. Después palpó su vulva.

Aquello provocó que Francine soltara una patada que le hizo perder por un brevísimo momento el equilibrio. La mujer intentó zafarse pero no pudo. Empezó a gritar por ayuda. Scott le soltó un puñetazo a la cara.

—Aún eres virgen.—Dijo con cierto deleite en su voz.

—No.

—Claro que si.

Scott introdujo un par de dedos en ella. Deleitándose en el hecho de que se sentía apretado. Le sonrió. Comenzó a acariciar su clitoris.

Francine estaba fuera de si. Tantos golpes la habían dejado aturdida. El dolor en su trasero y piernas punzaba, creciendo en intensidad con el pasar de los minutos. Pero aquello no logro arrancar la sensación que comenzaba a fluir por su entrepierna. Soltó un gemido acompañado de más lágrimas.

—Por favor no.—Suplicó.

Veía el rostro de Scott, sonriéndole. Después el bajo su rostro y comenzó a sentir su respiración entre sus pechos, veía la mano de él que quería satisfacerla aún en contra de su voluntad, ladeó la cabeza apartando su vista de el.

Allí fue cuando vio a su madre parada en la puerta de la cocina. Les miraba incrédula.

—¡Mamá!.—Francine gritó.—¡Mamá por favor ayúdame! ¡Llama a la policía!

El escocés súbitamente sacó los dedos de su interior y se detuvo.

Edith ni siquiera reaccionó.

—Vete.—Gruño Scott. Mirándola fijamente.

—Cariño, yo...

—Dije que te largues.

Edith dio un paso hacia atrás. Francine le miro. En ese preciso instante, todo su dolor se transformó en ira. Si Scott era un maldito enfermo que estaba a nada de violarla, Edith era un monstruo, uno que iba en contra de todo lo que una madre debía de ser, porque ni aún las perras que se guían por sus instintos dejaban de lado a sus hijos.

Francine aprovecho la distracción creada por la sumisión de Edith. Liberó una de sus manos en busca de algo que pudiera ayudarla, palpó unas cucharas, un vaso y unos platos de papel hasta que dio con el mango del cuchillo. Rebano la mano de Scott, logró ponerse de pie e introdujo el arma punzo cortante en su boca.

De un movimiento atravesó la piel que iba de la mejilla hasta sus labios. La sangre le salpicó la cara mientras el hombre soltaba un gritó de dolor. La francesa avanzó unos pasos, alcanzó un sartén y lo golpeó en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Scott quedó inconsciente, aunque Fran supo que no sería por mucho tiempo. Camino con dolor por la cocina, Edith la miraba enfurecida, hizo un amago de acercársele pero Francine alzó el cuchillo, en una amenaza muda e implícita de que le rebanaría la piel si llegaba a tocarla. Le indico con la cabeza que se hiciera a un lado. La mayor le obedeció a regañadientes.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido?

Fran no le respondió. En su lugar le aventó la sartén que aún sostenía. Vio como la criatura miserable iba a donde estaba su esposo. La joven subió por las escaleras, fue a su habitación tan solo para descubrir que prácticamente todo estaba destruido. Sus discos, la ropa, los regalos por parte de su familia. Todo estaba roto y cubierto por pintura. No tuvo tiempo para lamentarse, había escuchado alboroto proveniente de la cocina.

Buscó debajo de la cama una bolsa de lona con sus papeles importantes. Afortunadamente aquello había escapado de la ira de Scott. Su pasaporte, el acta de nacimiento. Las constancias estudiantiles. Allí también guardaba una tarjeta de débito que le daba acceso a sus ahorros y un poco de dinero en efectivo. La tomó y salió por la ventana. Ayudada las ramas del roble, bajo de allí lo más rápido que pudo y echó a correr por el jardín. Escaló la barda y cuando estaba por lanzarse a la calle, volvió la vista atrás.

Scott la miraba desde la ventana, aún con las ramas estorbando alcanzaba a ver la herida grotesca que le había ocasionado. La camisa llena de sangre. Una extraña expresión le invadía la cara. Sintió como la veía a los ojos con tanta intensidad que ya no pudo soportarlo.

La francesa volvió la mirada al frente. Salto de la barda y corrió hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Fin del volumen uno._**


	19. Reunión

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

 ** _Volumen II._**

—Buenos días, gracias por escucharnos. Soy Robert Arryn informando para BBC One. Comenzamos las noticias informando del que quizás sea uno de los asesinos en serie más prolíficos en la historia reciente de Bristol. Según un informe detallado realizado por Scotland Yard, en la mansion de Lord Charles Bolton, quien ahora recibe el alias de "La bestia", fueron encontrados cerca de 20 cadaveres en avanzado estado de descomposición. Estos estaban localizados en un par de neveras, contenedores rellenos de cal y algunos habían sido enterrados en el jardín trasero de la casa. El Sr. Bolton al ser detenido no mostró preocupación o reticencia respecto a su situación, inclusive se permitió sonreír frente a los oficiales de policía. Estos ya investigan si el sospechoso pudiera ser el responsable de al menos otras seis desapariciones en el área cercana a...

Arthur apagó la radio. Recostado en la cama volvió a cerrar los ojos. Probablemente debería comprar otro colchón. La espalda lo estaba matando.

—Vivimos en un mundo enfermo y triste.—Murmuró para si.

Además de la inquietante narración de la radio, el inglés había despertado un tanto sobresaltado. El sueño que acababa de tener se había sentido increíblemente real. Se vio a sí mismo como un león. Caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia mientras detrás de él se encontraba un gallo con las alas y el pico rotos. El ave descasaba a los pies de el y la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos. Después de un tiempo había llegado un alce que se mantenía expectante. Después un lobo llegó. Fue hacía la penumbra y regresó con las fauces llenas de sangre. Comenzaba a despertase cuando vio que un par de animales más se acercaban. Un castor y un bisonte.

Tal vez debería de dejar de ver documentales de National Geographic antes de dormir.

Se levantó quince minutos después de meditar en sus sueños dignos del LSD. Fue al baño y después de hacer sus necesidades se duchó. Para vestirse eligió una camisa a cuadros que combinaba el azul marino y oscuro. Se puso unos jeans y unos botines café oscuro. Fue a la cocina, en el refrigerador sólo habían unos cuantos huevos y un poco de queso. La alacena sólo tenía tres latas de atún y una ración de avena instantánea. Eso fue lo que termino comiendo, mientras se reprendía mentalmente por no haber hecho el mandado el día anterior y haber permitido que la pereza lo dominara.

Se recordó realizar las compras en el mercadillo después del trabajo.

Para las ocho de la mañana tomó su celular, los audífonos y reprodujo su lista de predilecta de Spotify.

 _—Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know._ _That something wasn't right here—_ Canturreo Arthur mientras cerraba la puerta del apartamento. _—Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go. And now you're out of sight._

La musica de Britney Spears lo acompañó de camino al estacionamiento. Al subirse al coche se quitó los auriculares y puso la radio. Escuchó de nuevo a la BBC hasta que se aburrió, luego puso una estación que pasaba éxitos de los 70s.

 _Stayin' Alive_ de los Bee Gees empezó a reproducirse. Y por alguna razón eso le hizo pensar en Francine. A decir verdad, pensaba en ella a cada momento, desde que la francesa le había dejado en aquel hospital tan solo con la escueta explicación proveniente de un medico alemán.

Supo que lo había arruinado todo. Tenía memorias borrosas de lo que había pasado aquella noche. Recordaba la fiesta, el viento frío en la cara y la borrachera que se había puesto aquel día. Memorias cortadas de ser arrastrado por ella, vomitando, siendo llevado a un estudio de tatuaje.

Recordó el momento en que osó ponerle las manos encima.

Sobraba decir que se sentía más que avergonzado por atreverse a hacer aquello. La culpa lo invadía a cada que recordaba aquel instante y por ende entendía que Francine no quisiera acercársele. Era un maldito degenerado a fin de cuentas. Se merecía que ella lo hubiese empujado. La herida que ella le había provocado, cada puntada que le habían dado para cerrar la fuente de aquel desastre sangriento. Merecía cargar con esa cicatriz como un símbolo de su vergüenza.

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por aclarar su mente. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera le había ofrecido una disculpa o intentado arreglar las cosas con ella. Dos dias después de aquello ni siquiera se vieron a los ojos y mientras que el se ensimismaba en la barra o perdía el tiempo en su oficina, Francine se refugiaba en el calor de su cocina. Los días pasaron y sus interacciones no pasaban de un frío saludo por la mañana o de un breve comentario acerca de la comida.

Así habían estado durante tres meses y con cada día que pasaba, la situación se tornaba más asfixiante y pesada.

Y Arthur no veía el modo de tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella.

Se sentía como un adolescente, con las hormonas a tope y enamorado hasta los huesos. Y aquello le provocaba hacer y decir estupideces. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin tener una relación sentimental que no se basara por completo en el sexo que no supo cómo comportarse ante Francine.

No quería nada serio porque no deseaba llevarse otra decepción. Pero aquello era egoísta, tanto para su necesidad de sentirse amado por completo como para la pobre Fran. Las cosas habían empezado mal, no supo porque no se sorprendió cuando acabaron de igual manera.

—Debi de haberla llevado a bailar.—Murmuro para si.—Debí de haber hecho tantas cosas con ella.

Se rascó la cabeza, " _Dancing Queen"_ ahora resonaba en el coche. Siguió meditando en el asunto cuando cayó en la cuenta de que día era.

14 de julio, el día nacional de Francia.

Y claro, también era el cumpleaños de Francine.

Repentinamente decidió ir en dirección opuesta al pub, en su lugar, se le ocurrió hacer una visita a cierto danés que compartía su amor por la música.

—Entonces, ¿me dices que quieres un regalo para la chica bonita?—Preguntó Mathias entrecerrando los ojos.

—Si, verás, es su cumpleaños y realmente no se me ocurre que regalarle.

—¿Sabes si toca algún instrumento?

—No, creo que no sabe tocar nada, aunque nunca le he preguntado.

—Bueno, entonces ¿sabes si le gusta alguna banda en especial, algún cantante en específico?

—Pink Floyd, AC/DC, menciono varios pero esos dos son los que más recuerdo.

—Perfecto, entonces que te parece si le das el vinilo de _Dark side of the moon_ y un tocadiscos a juego.

—No, no quiero darle algo grande.—Recordó la charla que había tenido con ella en el London Eye. Recordó a Scott.—Además creo que ya tiene toda la discografía de ambas bandas.

El danés suspiró pensativo, de repente asintió sonriendo, dejó al inglés en el mostrador y se dirigió a uno de los anaqueles. Volvió con algo entre las manos.

—Me parece que la bella Francine apreciara a Bon Jovi y amará _Slippery when wet.—_ Mathias le entregó el disco al inglés que lo miraba escéptico.

—¿En serio?

—Oh vamos, que a ti no te guste no significa que no sea bueno. Este disco fue el más vendido en 1987, de aquí sale la canción más memorable de la banda. Es un gran exponente del glam metal y del hard rock.

—Dios, hasta parece que te están pagando por promocionarlo.

—Tengo un vinilo autografiado por toda la banda, los conoci cara a cara y son tan fantásticos que podría hablar de ellos por horas y jamás me cansaría.

El inglés rodó los ojos.

—¿Tienes papel de regalo?

El sol iba y venía. Ocultándose de vez en cuando en las nubes que surcaban los cielos. Estaba haciendo algo de calor y Arthur optó por encender el aire acondicionado de su auto. El disco envuelto en papel decorado con caballos estaba en el asiento trasero.

Bien, ya tenía el regalo. La cuestión era cómo dárselo a la joven.

No podía llegar y decirle " _Hey Francine, fui un maldito idiota y prácticamente te he estado ignorando por tres meses, ten un feliz cumpleaños"_ o quizá _"Hola rana, se que fui un degenerado asqueroso y no te he pedido perdón por ello, por favor acepta este obsequio que me costó 12 libras y que compré de último momento"_

Se sintió patético y suspiró.

Llegó al pub para encontrarse con la escena habitual solo que un poco más vacía, aunque había algo nuevo. Un grupo de personas ocupando una de las mesas del rincón. Traían las camisetas de la selección francesa y dedicaban su completa atención a una de las pantallas del bar. Su país disputaba un partido amistoso contra Escocía y aunque iban perdiendo, aquellas personas no perdían el ánimo y de vez en cuando gritaban " _Vive la France"_ o cantaban una que otra estrofa de " _La_ _Marseillaise"._

Quiso enviarle una felicitación a Francine por mensaje de texto. Llegó a escribir una escueta oración pero la borró al instante.

Aún se sentía indigno de ella.

— _A placer..._ —Canturreo Gilbert en un tosco acento mientras llevaba una charola.— _Puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario._ _Que por mi parte yo estaré esperando, el día en que te decidas a volver, y ser feliz, como antes fuimos._ —El alemán se metió en la cocina para después salir con una bandeja llena de platos, misma que fue a parar a la mesa de los franceses.

Siguió tarareando la melodía mientras el inglés le fruncía el ceño.

—¿Y tú desde cuando cantas canciones mexicanas?

Gilbert le miro. Tenía una sonrisa boba estampada en la cara.

—Desde que conocí a una persona que es casi tan asombrosa como yo.

—¿Conseguiste una novia?

—Casi. Estoy a nada de convencerla de que está ante el hombre de su vida.

—Ni siquiera le hablas ¿verdad?

—Claro que charlamos aunque... no tanto como yo quisiera. Trabaja todo el tiempo y cuando no lo hace prácticamente se la pasa durmiendo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?—Arthur ladeó la cabeza. Al parecer no era el único degenerado del pub.

Gilbert pareció decifrar la mirada que el inglés le lanzó.

—Primero que nada, no soy un maldito acosador, soy demasiado asombroso e increíble como para caer tan bajo. En segundo, ella es compañera de habitación de Feliks y es el quien me ha dicho eso.

—Ya veo.

Gil se rascó la cabeza.

—Al principio no sabía cómo interactuar con ella, pero Feliks sugirió que podría aprender cosas de su cultura y quizá ella tendría interés por mí.

—¿Y ha tenido resultado?

—No estoy muy seguro, hace un par de noches me grito Guten Natch. Se escuchaba enojada pero estaba sonriendo. No supe como sentirme al respecto. Todo fue una confusión.

Arthur negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Sigue intentándolo Gilbert, quizá solo te falta un poco más.

El suspiró, esbozó una gran sonrisa y regresó a la cocina con la bandeja vacía. Por dentro, el inglés le deseaba la mejor de las suertes. Aunque también sentía un resquicio de envidia.

Algunas horas después el pub comenzó a vaciarse. Los franceses se fueron 45 minutos después de que el partido terminara. Los moteros sólo habían ido por un breve periodo de tiempo pero estos terminaron marchándose temprano. Un día muy tranquilo. Tanto que le causo escalofríos a Arthur.

Afuera estaba haciendo calor, el

Sol se había ocultado en el horizonte y la luna nueva aseguraba una noche sumergida en la oscuridad. El inglés odiaba esa clase de clima. Le hacía sentirse bochornoso y de mal humor. Para colmo de males la niebla empezaba a invadir la calle. Espesa y cegadora se abría paso por los caminos. Lo único visible eran las luces de los autos que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacían cada ves más escasos.

Pasadas las nueve le dijo a Gilbert que ya podía marcharse. Feliks terminó de limpiar la cocina veinte minutos después de la partida del alemán y dándole un beso al aire se despidió de su primo. Arthur estaba solo. Se dispuso a poner las sillas en las mesas. Barrio, trapeo. Limpio la barra hasta que esta quedo impecable. En todo su quehacer dieron las diez. Si se daba prisa quizá podría alcanzar el ASDA que estaba cerca de su casa antes de que este cerrara y surtir su cocina.

Fue a la oficina, tomó las llaves de su coche y el celular. Se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden y apagó las luces del local. Cerraba las puertas del pub mientras miraba a ambos lados de la acera. Quizá estaba un poco paranoico pero tenía la sensación de que algo saldría de entre la niebla y le atacaría.

—Puta madre...—La llave no lograba girar y se había quedado atorada en la cerradura.—Maldita sea...

Resolvió calmarse e intentar hacer las cosas con delicadeza, si era demasiado brusco corría el peligro de quebrar la llave y arruinarlo todo.

De pronto escucho pasos. Un andar vacilante que iba en su dirección.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero mientras movía con más insistencia la llave. No alcanzaba a dilucidar si se trataba de un ladrón, un drogadicto o un borracho. Con algo de suerte quizá se trataba de una persona común y corriente aunque a esas horas y tal y como estaba el día esa opción estaba casi descartada.

El desconocido seguía avanzando, emergiendo de entre la niebla con lentitud. El inglés se sentía cada vez más agitado y la jodida llave no cedía. La farola de la calle no alcanzaba a iluminar bien lo cual le hacía sentir aún más aterrado.

Una mano cubierta de sangre se extendió al tiempo en que consiguió liberar la llave y el inglés se apartó a pasos acelerados.

—Arthur...

Su nombre siendo pronunciado lo hizo detenerse. La voz lastimera de la mujer lo sobresaltó. Fue como escuchar los susurros de un animal agonizante. Se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella. Con una bolsa de lona en el hombro, el vestido abierto que a duras penas cubría su torso, las manos salpicadas de rojo carmesí. Pero lo más impactante era su rostro. La francesa le miraba con un ojo, el otro se lo habían cerrado a golpes. Tenía múltiples moretones y un labio roto, una laceración en la nariz de la cual quedaban rastros de sangre seca.

—Francine...—Solo pudo decir eso. El inglés sintió que le habían soltado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Se acercó a ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Ella hubiese llorado si aún tuviera lágrimas. Para su consuelo el inglés parecía llorar por los dos.

 _Dang it, hemos llegado al segundo volumen de esta historia. Respecto al capítulo anterior, Hardhome fue uno de los primeros sucesos que concebí al empezar a escribir esta historia y supone el climax del acto dos. Esto quiere decir mis queridos padawans que estamos a muy pocos capítulos de acabar con estás triste historia. Quizá en el capítulo 25 este relatito tenga su final. Y respecto a este otro, perdonen que sea tan breve, pero el punto de vista de Arthur sobre ese día era justo y necesario para que la trama siguiera. Ahora toca ver que sucederá con este par._

 _ **MakiMinion:** Muchismas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, recuerdo que fuiste una de las primeras personas que se interesó en este relato hace casi dos años y me alegra enormemente el tenerte por aquí c: y bueno, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Tan solo faltan unos cuantos mas para ver si Francine consigue la felicidad que merece. Saludos. _

_**SeselBlue:** Mi querida amiga, tienes razón sobre todo. La dinámica familiar estaba podrida desde un principio. No se puede esperar que algo que empieza mal termine bien. Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por betearme los capítulos y leer mis mafufadas. XD _

_**InkZwart:** Muchas gracias por leer esto! Que bonito saber que esta historia te emociona tanto como a mí me encanta escribirla (aunque a veces tenga dificultades) espero no haberte causado nerviosismo con la escena final de este capítulo. XD saludines!_

 _Y también quiero agradecerte por leer y comentar Das Nitchs y la vida es bella. Se que eso fue hace un montón de tiempo, pero aún así quería darte las gracias c:_

 _ **Someone:** Gracias por leerme! Una de las sensaciones que quería plasmar en el capítulo anterior era la increíble injusticia en la que Francine vivía y en el sinsentido que era su vida. Arthur regresa en este episodio y sin duda ambos cambiarán sus vidas para bien o para mal. Y gracias por cachar la referencia del capítulo. Me pone muy feliz que la gente descubra pequeños Easter eggs que pongo a lo largo de los capítulos. En este creo qué hay tres chance y puedas descubrir uno de ellos. ;) Saludos!!_

 _ **Softlavender:** Holi! Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar! El principal objetivo de Hardhome era que los lectores, al igual que Francine, primero sintieran algo de desesperanza, después que la incertidumbre los invadiera y que se sientieran acorralados y sin escapatoria alguna. Respecto al sueño, los lirios son la flor nacional de Francia y los cardos la de escocía. Estos invaden todas las partes que Scott lastimo del cuerpo de Francine, a excepción de la cara que termina bañada en sangre y los pies, ya que estos son el medio de escape la francesa, pero si, el sueño es abrupto porque así fue Scott con ella desde el principio._

 _Respecto a que pasará con Francine, solo puedo decir que sigas leyendo esta triste historia XD ya estamos en la recta final! Y de todo corazón, agradezco tus maravillosos reviews 3 y también mil gracias por echarle un vistazo a "La habitación"._

 _ **Cobalto585:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar esta historia. Además de eso te agradezco también por haber leído "When the sun rises in the west" c: y me halaga mucho saber que le gusta mi manera de escribir y si necesita algo ya sabe que solo estoy a un mensaje por WhatsApp de distancia c:_

 _ **Aoi0shiro:** Holi! Muchas gracias por leer. Sabes, empezaste a leer esta historia y a comentarla mucho antes de que estuviera escrita. Leíste el fic que lleva por título la canción insignia de Bon Jovi (el cual fue el origen de todo esto) y me siento muy contenta de que aún estés por estos lares y bueno, he aquí el inicio del volumen dos c:_

 _Perdonen si de pronto lo que les escribí no tiene mucho sentido, tuve un largo día de trabajo y van a ser las dos de la mañana. Estas últimas semanas no he dormido bien y mi estado mental no ha sido el mejor (no me sentía así desde hace varios meses atrás) creo que el detonante fue haber visitado Ciudad de México el mes de Agosto. Bien lo dice una cita de C.S. Lewis:_ _El dolor que siento ahora es la felicidad que tuve antes. Ese es el trato._

 _Espero ponerme al corriente con el fic. Y de que los capítulos sean más largos. Tengo los esbozos de los episodios por venir e intentaré actualizar a la brevedad. Infinitas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerme. Se les quiere._

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción All gone (Reunion) de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	20. Estaciones I

**_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Este es de su respectivo creador._**

 ** _Esperen notas medio mafufas a pie del capítulo c:_**

* * *

 ** _Summer._**

 ** _Funeral suite / Battle of the heroes._**

El alemán le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Yendo de un lado a otro con material quirúrgico. Lleva casi cuatro horas tratando de aliviar de algún modo las lesiones de la francesa. La aludida está sentada, recargada sobre las amplias almohadas que los enfermeros procuraron darle.

La nariz fue lo primero que el rubio atendió. Afortunadamente se trataba de una rotura simple que no necesitó de cirugía. Curó los cortes que llevaba en la cara y brazos.

Pero llegó un momento en que Ludwig le pidió a los enfermeros que le quitaran la ropa y le pusieran una bata. La joven dio un respingo y casi sin voz dijo que ella podía hacerlo por su cuenta.

El alemán frunció el ceño, se alejó de la habitación en la que los había instalado, se llevó a los enfermeros consigo y después de unos veinte minutos entraron tres enfermeras. Casi todas eran mayores de cuarenta años y saludaron con dulzura a Francine. La última en entrar le pidió a Arthur que saliera.

Afuera lo estaban esperando el médico y un agente de Scotland Yard.

—Señor Kirkland, el agente McCoy tiene algunas preguntas para usted.s

Ambos hombres escucharon las respuestas Arthur. Que el había trabajado todo el día en el Pub, que Francine era su empleada y que aquel había sido su día libre. Dijo como fue que la encontró. Caminando desvalida hacia su negocio, con la cara manchada de sangre, herida y completamente en shock hacía casi cinco horas atrás. Al final y aunque nadie le había preguntado, el inglés mencionó con la voz entrecortada que el día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de la francesa y que compró un regalo para ella. Arthur suspiró y les miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

McCoy asintió y entro en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. El alemán se sentó a un lado suyo.

—Aún te recuerdo. Suturaba tu herida mientras que tu amiga se deshacía en lágrimas escribiendo una nota para ti.

Arthur asintió, pero no dijo nada.

—Llamamos a la policia cada que estas cosas pasan. No lo tomes personal. Ya se que el policia te interrogó pero, ¿tienes alguna idea de fue lo que sucedió? ¿Que que alguien tuviera problemas con ella? ¿Quizá fue víctima de un robo?

Kirkland recordó el paseo hacia varios meses atrás, el haberla llevado a ver la fuente de la princesa Diana, a la noria. Recordó la conversación y rememoró a Scott.

—No la asaltaron. Traía una bolsa con ella, llevaba dinero, identificaciones, documentos personales de mucho valor. Estoy casi seguro de qué pasó algo con su padrastro. Hace mucho ella me dijo que el la agredia físicamente y la llegue a ver con un moretón en la cara pero nunca con algo de esta naturaleza.

Ludwig se talló los ojos. McCoy salió algunos minutos después visiblemente frustrado.

—La joven se niega a señalar culpables y me ha dicho explícitamente que no va a levantar cargos.— El hombre se quitó la gorra y sobó su frente.—Le dejé mi tarjeta por si cambia de parecer. Una vez que esté más calmada y que piense con claridad.

El oficial los dejó a ambos, una de las enfermeras salió y con discreción llamo al alemán, se alejaron un poco mientras la mujer hablaba en susurros. Un par de minutos después el rubio caminaba en dirección a Kirkland.

—Entremos.—Exclamó mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.—Tú amiga necesita de tu apoyo más que nunca.

Aquello le estremeció.

Francine ahora se encontraba recostada, con una bata limpia y el rostro libre de sangre. Las coloraciones púrpuras le invadían la cara. Aún tenía un ojo cerrado pero el otro lo tenía vidrioso. Miraba en dirección a Arthur, con una extraña mezcla de emociones, entre las cuales el afecto y la necesidad sobresalían. El inglés se sentó a su lado en un banquillo y con cuidado le tomó de la mano. La joven dio un respingo, pero después la tomó con firmeza y más fuerza que nunca.

—Señorita Bonnefoy, le informaré acerca de las lesiones que sufrió y cómo tendrá que llevar los cuidados en casa pero antes tengo tener en claro ciertos detalles sobre sus heridas.

Francine le miro con aprehensión. Una de las enfermeras lo notó.

—Cariño, quizá te sientas más cómoda si el caballero que te acompaña salga de aquí.—Hablo la mujer.

Fran negó con la cabeza, afianzando aún más su agarre sobre la mano de Arthur.

—El puede escucharlo. Está más que claro que confío en el.

—De acuerdo.—Ludwig suspiró mientras leía el reporte médico preparado por las enfermeras.—Según esto, además de los golpes en la cara y la nariz rota, tienes golpes en el torso y... la piel de los glúteos y la parte posterior de las piernas lacerada y/o amoratada.—El hombre se detuvo, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.— Ellas me dijeron que hubo reticencia a quitarte la ropa y que tenias el vestido y el sostén rotos además de que no estabas usando bragas. Lamento invadir tu privacidad de esta manera pero debo saber si fuiste víctima de violacion. Debemos examinarte y tratarte en caso de...

—No es necesario.—La francesa le interrumpió con amargura.—El no llegó a eso, yo no lo dejé. El solo logro introducir sus dedos en mi e intentó que lo disfrutara . Pero no consiguió nada, yo no lo dejé.— Desvio la mirada y la fijó en el techo.—Yo no lo dejé.—Agregó con convicción.

Arthur sintió que ardía por dentro, pero su ira se esfumó tan pronto llegó. Alflojo el agarre de su mano con la de Francine y ella le miro con decepción, pero aquella mirada pasó a la incertidumbre en un parpadeo. Sintió que había lucecitas a su alrededor, luego todo se puso negro y fue ligeramente consiente de que caía de espaldas.

Al despertar estaba sentado una de las sillas de la estancia. Una de las enfermeras le media la presión. Le preguntaba por su nombre, lugar de nacimiento y cómo se llamaba su madre. Francine lo veía desde la cama. Aunque no lograba descifrar si lo veía con lástima o afecto.

—No se que sucedió.—Murmuró el inglés sintiéndose avergonzado. La mujer le sonrió con tristeza.

—Tranquilo. A veces las emociones fuertes causan síncopes.—Luego en voz baja, añadió.—Yo también me desmayé cuando supe que habían abusado de mi hijo.

Una semana después la francesa salió del hospital. El inglés llevaba notas acerca del cuidado en casa que la joven debía seguir. Fran llevaba ropa nueva que Arthur le había conseguido. Un pantalón de lino azul celeste con una playera de algodón negra que llevaba un dragón de tres cabezas estampado. Calzaba unas sandalias que dejaban ver sus uñas de color rosa. Estaba haciendo calor, lo normal considerando que el verano estaba en su completa plenitud.

No hablaron durante todo el camino pero Francine deseaba darle las gracias a Arthur por todo. En cuanto tuviera su bolso iría a un hotel de la ciudad hasta que lograra encontrar otro lugar en donde quedarse. Aquel era el plan, uno que Kirkland trunco en cuanto llegaron al departamento.

Como si fuera costumbre, el inglés la guió hasta su habitación que ahora sería de ella. Los días que había durado en el hospital fueron suficientes para poder acondicionarla. Al principio hubo negativas de Francine, diciendo que aquello era demasiado. Al ver que Arthur no cedía, Fran dijo que lo más que merecía era dormir en la sala.

—Ya la he ocupado yo.—Dijo el inglés mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

—Pero estarás muy incómodo.

—Tranquila, se hace cama.—La arropó y después avanzó hacia la salida.—Tengo que ir al pub, seguí tus deseos y aunque deje en claro que estabas herida no hablé de lo que sucedió con los muchachos. Pero estoy seguro de que quieren saber de ti. Quizá podrias llamarles o dejarles un mensaje.

—Me encantaría pero no tengo un teléfono.

—Te conseguiré uno.

—¿Podrías darme mi bolso?

Kirkland se dirigió al closet y sacó la bolsa de lona. Se la tendió con gentileza a la joven y ella tomó algo de efectivo.

—Ten.—Le ofreció el dinero al hombre.—Será suficiente para algo decente. Vamos Arthur, no me dejes con la mano estirada. Me haces sentir como una inútil.

El tomó el dinero.

—Llegaré a las diez. Hay comidas congeladas en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre. Te dejé las medicinas en el buró. Hay más cambios de ropa por si quieres darte una ducha. Me disculpo de antemano si alguna te queda floja. Le pertenecía a alguien más.

—¿A quien?—No pudo evitar preguntar Francine.

El inglés ya están cruzando la puerta.

—A mi mamá.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de sí y salió del departamento. Se montó en el coche y conectó su celular al stereo del auto. Reprodujo el álbum de Made in Germany de Ramstein. Amerika estaba a la mitad cuando llegó al pub. Desde el estacionamiento alcanzó a escuchar gritos furiosos provenientes de bar. Aceleró el paso y entró.

Ahí estaba Scott. Con la mitad de la cara rebanada desde la boca a la oreja. Gilbert y Antonio trataban de mantenerlo a raya mientras que Feliks estaba detrás de la barra, a la expectativa de que las cosas se salieran de control.

El pelirrojo vociferaba. Preguntado por Francine. Amenazando con llamar a la policia si es que no le decían en donde se encontraban. Eso no inmutó a los moteros que veían la escena desde un rincón.

Pero si logro molestar a Rómulo y sus compañeros del Roma Carinos.

—¡Me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decir! Se que la esconden, se que ocultan a esa pequeña zorra. ¡Y no me voy a ir hasta que no me digan en donde está!

Arthur avanzó a ellos. De repente el escocés desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en el.

—Claro.—Habló, esta vez con un marcado tono de burla.—El novio. Como fue que no lo pensé antes. De seguro ella esta contigo.—El acortó la distancia.—Bien pequeño marica. Vas a decirme en donde está esa puta barata por las buenas o me veré obligado a partirte la cara hasta que decidas cooperar.

El inglés ni siquiera se inmutó. A decir verdad no puso atención en sus palabras. Lo único que podía recordar era el rostro de Francine brutalmente lastimado. Frente a el estaba la bestia que había abusado de ella.

En automático le soltó un puñetazo directo a la nariz. La sangre salió a borbotones y Scott dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero luego logró recobrar la compostura. El hombre le sacaba dos cabezas a Arthur y dio el contraataque.

Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea a puñetazos. Chocaban contra las mesas, tirando todo lo que había encima de ellas. El tenso silencio que había imperado hasta ese momento se convirtió en una marea alborotada de voces. Unas que abogaban por separarlos y otras que alentaban a Kirkland a que lo golpeara más fuerte.

Era como ver a David y a Goliat peleando. La diferencia radicaba en que este Goliat estaba a nada de patearle el trasero.

Llegó un momento en que sintió como eran separados. Jaime había llegado al pub. Después de la sorpresa inicial, el hombre le gritó a Scott y lo sacó de allí. Prácticamente lo lanzó fuera del restaurante y le impidió su regreso. La mayoría de las personas se quedaron mudas, unos cuantos se acercaron a las ventanas con disimulo. No se oía casi nada, pero lograban ver la expresión pálida en el rostro del motero. Que aunque hablaba como en susurros tenía el rostro invadido por la ira.

El escocés se negaba a mirarle. Manteniendo la cabeza baja durante todo el momento, pero intentando defenderse presentando excusas estupidas. Después unos minutos Jaime negó con la cabeza. Parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Empujó tan fuerte al pelirrojo que este terminó en el suelo.

—¡TE FELICITO SCOTT! ¡POR FIN TE CONVERTISTE EN EL HOMBRE QUE ACABÓ MATANDO A TU HERMANA!—Vociferó el motero. Acto seguido se metió al pub y echó el seguro a la puerta.

Minutos después el pelirrojo se levantó y se fue.

Las personas en el bar difícilmente podían verlo. Los desconocidos optaron por salir con discreción mientras que los moteros y los clientes frecuentes se limitaron a levantar las mesas y sillas caídas y a seguir con la cháchara banal que estaban llevando.

Algunos hombres de la banda de Jaime le miraron con pesar. Unos habían conocido a Francine Wallace y sabían todo el calvario que sufrió meses antes de suicidarse.

Les costaba creer que su hermano pequeño estaba relacionado de algún modo con la Francine de su tiempo y era aún más increíble ver el ser incontrable y violento en que se había convertido.

Ya más calmados, Jaime se encargó de curar las heridas del rostro de su ahijado, coloco un bistec en en su mejilla derecha.

—Me dijo que tú eras su novio. Que tú la estabas escondiendo.

—Es media verdad. La escondo de el. Casi la mata a golpes.

—Si vives lo suficientes ves la misma mirada en los ojos de distintas personas.

—¿Que quieres decir con ello?

—Arthur, te conozco desde que estabas en los brazos de Alice. He estado contigo toda tu vida. No eres muy bueno ocultando las cosas y te he visto. Miras a Francine como si fuera la cosa más valiosa que ha existido jamás.

El inglés negó con la cabeza.

—Solo somos amigos y en estos momentos lo único que quiero es ayudarla.

—Lo se, pero si esto llega a abrumarte sabes que ella también tiene un lugar en mi casa.

—Ya he tratado con mujeres difíciles.

—Francine no es como ella. Jones nunca sufrió por lo que ella está pasando.

—Pero ella me hizo pasar un calvario a mi. Como lo has dicho, ella y Fran no son iguales y yo ya no tengo veinticuatro años. Ella necesita de mi. Vino a verme a mi.— Suspiró.— Pero si siento que las cosas se me van de las manos, vendré corriendo a verte.

Jamie asintió. Luego de unos instantes, Kirkland no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Que le pasó a la hermana de ese maldito idiota?

—Francine Wallace fue la primera amiga que hice en Cambridge cuando recién llegue de Noruega. Estudiaba en la misma clase que tú padre.—Jaime suspiró.—De hecho fue ella quien nos presentó. Cuando estábamos haciendo los preparativos para abrir el pub supe que había desaparecido. Los moteros, tú madre y tú padre, todos quienes la conocimos repartimos volantes, pasamos semanas buscándola yendo a hospitales, morgues, lugares que ella solía frecuentar. Todo fue inútil.

—¿Que sucedió después?

—Pasaron trece meses, todo ese tiempo lo pasó encerrada en un sótano en una cabaña de Bristol. Su tío la retuvo allí, la violó en innumerables ocasiones y terminó dejándola embarazada. Tenía casi siete meses cuando logró escapar de allí. Según lo que me contó su madre, encerraron a ese hombre en prision en donde acabaron matándolo. Y ella estaba yendo con un psiquiatra tratando de recuperar un poco de cordura. Ella quería a su bebé después de todo, lo amo tanto que se mató porque su hija nació muerta. Se arrojó de la azotea del hospital cuando las enfermeras la descuidaron. Enterraron su cuerpo con el de la pequeña Elia en sus brazos.

Arthur enmudeció. El relato lo estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Athie, no dejes que Francine termine igual que su tía.

El asintió.

Jaime se alejó de él y se sentó en la mesa de Rómulo. El italiano le escuchó con atención.

—Dale una calentadita. Hazle entender que no va a terminar bien si sigue buscando a Francine.

—¿Que propones?

—Te lo dejó tú fructífera imaginación.

* * *

 ** _Autumn_**

 ** _Day one / Why do we fall?_**

Francine tachó el anuncio en el periódico. No importaba que tuviera experiencia en la cocina, los restaurantes se negaban a darle trabajo en la suya. Llevaba casi tres meses tratando de encontrar un empleo y se sentía increíblemente frustrada. Estar en el pub ya no era opción considerando que Scott sabía que ella trabajaba allí. Sus ahorros empezaban a escasear y se convencía de que en algún momento la gentileza de Arthur acabaría.

Casi todos los días salía a buscar trabajo. Se distanció de sus amigos, a veces mensajeaba con ellos pero hasta allí. Comía más por insistencia de Kirkland que por sus propios deseos. Dormía muy poco y cuando lo lograba la invadían las pesadillas. Era la misma escena una y otra vez. Siempre esa maldita noche atormentandola.

Sentada en la banca del parque miro al cielo. Un hermoso y frío día despejado. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a adquirir los tonos rojizos y naranjas propios de la estación.

Ser una mujer que vivía en la cama de su ex-jefe, a expensas de el, una desempleada maltratada y enojada con la vida no era lo que imaginaba de niña . Ella solía fantasear con la idea de que a los veinte años, quizá ya habría salido del caparazón, regresado a Paris y con ayuda de alguna beca o un empleo de medio tiempo costearse la carrera de gastronomía que tanto había deseado.

Pero no. La vida era más que ilusiones y esperanzas y aquella enseñanza la aprendió a la fuerza.

Aunque no lo quisiera, ya no entendia el propósito de encontrar un empleo, de seguir levantándose en las mañanas para vivir en la decepción continua en que se había convertido su vida. Se sentía culpable por tener ese deseo morboso de no querer existir o no tener conciencia de su existencia. De que querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Sabía que podía hacerlo en el momento en que quisiera. Algo rápido, una sola acción y dejaría de sufrir. No tenía cabos sueltos en el mundo y a nadie le impactaría de manera directa su destino final.

Pero luego estaba Arthur. Quien se alegraba de verla despierta todas las mañanas. El que le agradecía por cocinarle algo decente y con quien se sentaba a ver maratones de Doctor Who, Star Wars o The Lord of the Rings.

Francine tenia la arrogante idea de que quizá el le lloraría si deseaba hacerle caso a la voz de su cabeza.

Se levantó de la banca y camino las dos cuadras que la separaban de su nuevo hogar. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse y a Fran ya no le gustaba la oscuridad, al extremo de que todas las noches dormía con el televisor encendido. Siempre a la expectativa, siempre vigilante.

Pensaba que así mantenía las cosas bajo control, hasta que un veintitrés de noviembre sufrió de un ataque de pánico. Un hombre que se parecía a Scott caminaba hacia ella durante una entrevista en una tienda departamental. En ese instante un flashback se disparó en su cabeza. Fue como revivir todos esos golpes, la horrible sensación del dolor recorriéndola y de cómo estaba siendo profanada.

Huyó de allí y salió corriendo. No se detuvo aún cuando los pulmones le ardían y las piernas se le acalambraban. Se cayó varias veces pero se puso de pie casi al instante. Sintió algo de tranquilidad cuando se subió al subterráneo y este la llevó a la casa de Arthur. Entro en el departamento y quitándose la ropa se metió en la ducha y frego la piel hasta que está enrojeció. Después comenzo a llorar.

El inglés escuchó los lamentos de Francine y aunque no quería toco la puerta del baño, llamándola suavemente. Escuchó que el agua se detenía y luego Francine envuelta en su bata de abalanzó contra el. La abrazo al instante y terminaron sentados en el piso de la habitación.

—Mañana iremos a ver a alguien. Necesitas ayuda. Ambos la necesitamos.

La psiquiatra Tanaka la recibió en su consultorio. Todas las sesiones variaban en cuanto lo que sucedía en ellas. A veces Fran simplemente relataba de manera mecánica partes de lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Otras ahondaban más en el pasado, su infancia inestable, el rechazo de Edith y la ausencia de su padre. Unas, muy pocas, se enfocaban en relatos alegres, la emoción de ver a su abuela, la boda de Isabel con su padre y los alegres días pasados en Palma de Mallorca. Le contó a la doctora Masi que hablaba con la española casi todos los días, que su voz la tranquilizaba y que junto a sus amigos, Jaime, Arthur y claro, con su propia guía, estaba recuperando poco a poco la tranquilidad.

Un día, mientras la francesa hablaba de Edith y de cómo se sentía un poco culpable por haberla dejado, Tanaka menciono algo que terminaría con aquella culpa malsana y permitía que su amor paternofilial por Isabel floreciera por completo.

 _"¿Sabes Francine? Los hijos crecen en los corazones de sus madres, no en los vientres"._

Esa tarde, mientras concluia la llamada telefónica con la española, se atrevió a llamarla mamá. La línea quedó en silencio por unos instantes hasta que los sollozos entrecortados de Isabel se escucharon al otro lado de la línea.

—Por años soñé que me llamaran así.—La mujer suspiró.—Al fin me siento completa mi nena hermosa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el gran vacio en el corazón de Francine se hizo más pequeño.

* * *

 _Hey! ¿Cómo están amiguitos? Una actualización en menos de dos semanas, ¿sorprendidos? Yo también lo estoy. Esta es la primera parte del capítulo llamado "Estaciones" o "La tetralogía de la caída y resurgimiento de Francine Bonnefoy" y decidí partirlo porque además de que quedaría muy largo, la primera mitad varía mucho a la segunda y de pronto parecería un cambio muy súbito de ambiente la transicion de Otoño a Invierno. Ahora bien, les dire porque utilice ese soundtrack en particular, en especial el de Funeral Suite y Battle of the heroes. Según Jaime Altozano ( de quien supe esta hermosa interpretación) ambos temas combinan distintas partes del soundtrack de Star Wars en general, PERO, son arropados de un motivo musical que en la historia de la música es una hipotiposis del dolor y del sufrimiento. De llevar una pesada cruz a cuestas. Todos en la primera mitad la tienen de un modo u otro. Francine por todo lo que le ocurrió, Arthur por ver a la persona que ama siendo maltratada de esa manera y más adelante porque revive heridas sin sanar de su pasado. Jaime y Scott recuerdan a la otra Francine y además de lo que Rómulo le hará, empieza a pesar sobre el escocés la culpa que lo carcome y esa espera por una absolución que jamás llegará._

 _Day one y Why do we fall? Son compuestos por Hans Zimmer y aunque son usados en películas distintas (el primero va en "Interstellar" y el segundo en "Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende") tienen una idea común, de que aunque suene estupido nuesta vida recae completamente sobre nosotros, nadie va a venir a salvarnos. "Day one" es el tema de que nace casi todo el soundtrack de Interstellar y Why do we fall? Es usado cuando Bruce tiene que escalar y salir del foso al que lo condenan a morir sin la cuerda que le da la seguridad de que no se matara intentándolo. Y aquello va con Francine, es ella quien escapa de casa, quien va a buscar a Arthur, que acepta la ayuda de la psiquiatra. No porque sea débil, sino porque entiende que debe ponerse bien para encarar la vida y salir adelante. Nadie la salva, porque aún cuando están ayudandola, Fran fantasea con la idea del suicidio ya que su voluntad por vivir está en el límite, pero no lo lleva a cabo porque sabe que eso le haría mucho daño a Arthur. Decide no hacer caso a su egoísmo y sigue luchando._

 _Después de esta explicación, debo confesar que el "Otoño" ha sido algo liberador. No soy la persona más estable del planeta y me he sentido como Francine la mayor parte del tiempo por casi cinco años. No he ido a un psicólogo para que me haga un diagnóstico así que no se si sea depresión o algo parecido. Supongo que son solo malas rachas, pero si tú, quien estás leyendo esto, tienes algún tipo de enfermedad mental o piensas que puedes tenerla deberías de tomar un vaso con agua, comer tu comida favorita, pasar tiempo con los seres que más amas en esta vida y buscar la ayuda de un profesional de la salud. La vida vale la pena vivirla y aunque quizá pienses lo contrario, tú vida vale mucho. Tú vales mucho._

 _ **Guest:** Hola cariño! Gracias por leer y comentar. Yep, Scott la busco pero me temo que gracias a la razón y a la persuasión de Rómulo, este va a desistir. No te preocupes, este par tendrá un buen final, aunque sólo queda un susto más en el camino, pero de allí en adelante solo queda recorrer el camino que acabará por sanarlos. Muchísimas gracias por comentar._

 _P.D: En el capítulo que sigue, Sara hará más que un cameo ;)_

 _Espero subir la segunda parte en esta semana o en la otra. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia a la que le queda poco para terminar. Los adoro!_

 _Funeral suite y Battle of the heroes son autoría de Jonh Williams. Day one y Why do we fall? Han sido compuestos por Hans Zimmer._


	21. Estaciones II

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

 ** _Winter_**

 ** _Rey's Theme._**

Arthur despertó con los rayos del sol iluminándole el rostro. Se talló los ojos mientras se incorporaba. Las cortinas parcialmente abiertas cubrían los grandes ventanales que daban vista al parque y a las calles que a esa hora de la mañana empezaban a verse ajetreadas.

Terminó por abrir las cortinas, dejando que la luz solar iluminara toda la estancia.

Deshizo el sofá cama, regresándolo a su forma original. Dobló las cobijas y las colocó en el closet de la sala. Después fue a la cocina y encendió el pequeño televisor que tenía junto a la licuadora.

 _"Home Alone: Lost in New York"_ estaba comenzando.

Porque claro, sería rarísimo si no pasaran esas películas estando a dos semanas de navidad.

Escuchó que Francine se levantaba mientras el preparaba un omelette.

Aunque no las había pedido, las clases de cocina que la francesa habría insistido en impartirle, estaban dando sus frutos. Ya no dependía de las comidas congeladas ni del horno de microondas. Siempre que tuviera huevos, sal, aceite o mantequilla, podría prepararse algo casero. Ahora bien, no había sido sencillo. Al parecer tenía un talento innato en provocar incendios o que la comida supiera desabrida o salada. Una vez, al terminar unos huevos revueltos sin quemarlos, el y Fran se dispusieron a comerlos. La joven asintió complacida hasta que masticó una cáscara de huevo. Arthur suspiraba derrotado mientras ella lo veía.

Ese día, después de mucho tiempo, Fran estalló en carcajadas.

Mientras recordaba aquello, echo los huevos batidos en el sartén y puso a calentar algo de leche en la estufa.

Al terminar de cocinar, Francine salió de la habitación. Con vaqueros, una blusa con el logo de "El cabaretito" impresa en el frente y botines negros.

La francesa estaba a punto de cumplir un mes trabajado en aquel sitio. Había sido a principios de Noviembre, mientras ella estaba asistiendo a sus citas con la doctora Masi Tanaka, que Feliks llamó.

No tenía el número de teléfono de la francesa, así que había llamado al suyo para comunicarle que el cabaretito solicitaba un cocinero urgentemente.

Llevaba trabajando en el sitio casi un mes y aquello había contribuido mucho a la recuperación de la joven.

Porque Arthur se había dado cuenta de que además de sentirse útil, Fran estaba más tranquila con el pasar de los días gracias a la distracción que el trabajo el ofrecía.

La mujer se sentó frente a la mesa mientras Arthur sirvió a los platos. Después colocó dos tazas y las lleno de leche. A un lado puso la botella de chocolate líquido y una bolsa con malvaviscos pequeños.

Fran no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Buenos días Arthur.

—Buenos días rana.

Comieron en silencio, limitándose a observar la película navideña.

Después de un largo rato. El inglés habló.

—Creo que el niño además de defenderse es un maldito sádico.— Exclamó Arthur mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente.— Porque no contento con empaparlo de pintura, hace una trampa para que el hombre se electrocute.—Se dio cuenta de que Francine lo miraba. Estaba sonriendo, el amaba verla sonreír.—Me sorprende que manden a los ladrones a la carcel y no a el. Esto claramente es intento de asesinato. Mínimo deberían de enviarlo al tutelar hasta que cumpla 18.

Fran negó con la cabeza.

—Las leyes son grises Arthur, puede alegar que lo hizo en defensa propia y con un buen abogado hasta le felicitarían en la corte.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?.—Preguntó el hombre.

—Demasidos maratones de "La ley y el orden"

Ambos rieron y siguieron viendo la película. Poco después y en cuanto Fran termino de comer agradeció a Arthur por los alimentos, tomó el abrigo y se despidió de él.

—Iré por ti a las doce, no me importa si Feliks empieza con sus lloriqueos.

Bonnefoy le sonrió mientras asentía. Ella cerró la puerta.

El inglés siguió mirando el televisor, había llegado a la escena en donde la madre y niño logran encontrarse frente al gran árbol de navidad. Despegó los ojos de la pantalla y observo la estancia.

La llegada de la francesa había empezado a mostrarse en el departamento. Este siempre estaba ordenado, la cocina con la alacena y el refrigerador llenos. El baño que aparte de su espuma de afeitar, también estaba el shampoo con aroma floral y la crema para peinar que a ella tanto le gustaba. Por todo el lugar había detalles, cosas que delataban la presencia de la joven. Las velas aromaticas, el suavizante para telas que usaba al lavar la ropa.

Aún así, Arthur sintió que faltaba algo.

Apago el televisor y tomo las llaves del auto. Al parecer pasaría el resto del día en ASDA.

* * *

Duncan probablemente podría matar a una persona problemática de un puñetazo y seguir sonriendo de oreja a oreja a los visitantes tranquilos. Ese era el pensamiento que venía a la mente de Francine cada que saludaba al guardia de seguridad. El hombre de piel oscura de dos metros de altura le saludó con amabilidad mientras entraba al cabaretito.

Una vez allí, la joven saludo a Julianne y Alysha. Las divas del lugar estaban en la barra, descansado antes de que el espectáculo comenzara. Escuchó las risas de Lauren y de Lily provenientes del escenario, las chicas ensayaban junto a Feliks los pasos finales del espectáculo burlesque que iban a ofrecer en la hora estelar.

Ya habían dado las dos de la tarde y sus clases con Sara estaban a nada de comenzar.

Cuando Francine escuchó que tenían un lugar disponible en la cocina del lugar aceptó de inmediato. Imaginando que sería algo similar al Pub de Arthur, la joven se sorprendió un poco al saber que si bien hacían comidas sencillas, la dueña del lugar también necesitaba una bartender que pudiera ayudarla cuando el lugar estuviera lleno de gente.

Aún cuando le dijo que no sabía nada acerca de bebidas, la mexicana se ofreció a enseñarle. Ella era una "barman" profesional. Le había visto encender tragos, mezclar todo tipo de bebidas, hacía que el servir alcohol fuera un espectáculo. Hacía que "La Llamarada Homero" fuera una realidad.

Además la chica era encantadora. Con el cabello corto y negro, la piel trigueña y unos impresionantes ojos verdes. Aunque bajita, aquello no le impedía imponer su autoridad.

Con todo eso, no era difícil saber porque Gilbert se había enamorado de ella.

Porque además, Sara estaba haciendo que su trabajo fuera un poco más fácil. El lugar tenía un horario en donde se servían las comidas, este iniciaba a las cinco y finalizaba a las ocho. Así que no tendría que quedarse hasta tarde limpiando la cocina. La mexicana se quedaba atendiendo la barra con ella y cuando llegaba a haber un cliente revoltoso, le pedía a Duncan o a Chris (el otro guardia de seguridad) que lo echaran de allí sin miramientos.

 _—"Yo no atiendo pendejetas".—_ Le había dicho hace cinco días, cuando una clienta pasada de copas le había dicho que era muy estupida por no pronunciar las palabras como eran.— _"No hay nada malo con tu acento "mamita",—_ Le aseguró.— _"Esa vieja solo tiene mierda en la cabeza"_

Fran agradeció sus palabras, porque aún cuando sabía que era una estupidez, lo dicho por aquella mujer le dolió. Le recordaban las burlas que hacía Scott cada que ella pronunciaba mal una palabra.

—¡Francine!.—La mujer la saludó una vez que entro en la oficina a colgar su abrigo.— Hoy vamos a aprender algo muy especial.

* * *

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el británico suspiró cansado. El árbol y las decoraciones por fin estaban en el departamento. El hombre había subestimado el arte de colocar un bonito árbol de navidad. La creatividad al parecer se le había extinguido con el pasar de los años y aún cuando el árbol de dos metros y medio se encontraba pie en aquella esquina, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo adornarlo.

Su cerebro no daba para más y terminó buscando tutoriales en YouTube. Vio varios y eligió el ofrecido por una muchachilla con la voz demasiado aguda para su gusto.

Puso primero la serie de luces, después empezó a colocar las esferas rojas y verdes y al final, los adornos con forma de pequeñas estrellas y copos de nieve en color dorado.

Si bien no le convencía el resultado, aquello sin duda había superado sus bajas espectativas. Apagó las luces del departamento y encendió las del árbol. La serie también estaba equipada con una bocina que emitía canciones navideñas. " _Jingle Bells"_ resonó por la estancia mientras las lucecitas parpadeaban con lentitud.

Arthur sonrió con nostalgia. La última vez que puso un árbol de navidad había sido un año antes de que su padre muriera.

Ocultó su emoción al ir a recoger a Francine.

Como siempre Feliks había lloriqueado, tratando de que ambos se quedaran un rato. Y cómo siempre, el inglés negaba con la cabeza mientras Francine se despedía y subía al auto.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.—Dijo Arthur a unos pocos minutos de llegar.— Si no te gusta solo dime y lo echaremos a la basura.

La joven no había podido ocultar su asombro.

—¿Qué es?—Pregunto con curiosidad.—¿Es algo para la cocina? ¿Un set de cuchillos nuevos? ¿O es algo que has aprendido? ¡No me digas que ya supiste hacer una lasaña y que nos está esperando en la mesa!

—No es nada de eso. Y no, es una sorpresa, no un milagro rana. Quizá la lasaña me salga en unos seis o siete meses mas.

—¿Entonces que es?

El inglés estacionó su coche, lo apagó y ambos salieron del auto.

—Estas a nada de descubrirlo.

Llegaron al departamento, Kirkland lo abrió y la estancia se encontraba a oscuras. El hombre se internó en la penumbra y Fran le siguió indecisa. Cerró la puerta, y con ello, ocultó la luz que provenía del pasillo.

—¿Arthur?

—Solo unos segundos más.—El rubio de tropezó mientras caminaba hacia el interruptor. De milagro no se cayó.

—¿Estas bien?

—Si.— Alcanzó el interruptor.— Y... ¡Voila!

Las luces iluminaron la estancia, la musiquita proveniente del árbol conmovió a la joven. Le recordaron las navidades en Paris con sus abuelos.

— _Petit papa Noël,_ _Quand tu descendras du ciel_ _Avec des jouets par milliers.—_ Canturreó.

La joven camino hacia el y le abrazó.

—Gracias Arthur.

El se permitió estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—De nada... Francine.

* * *

 ** _Sleepwalk_**

—No me gusta cómo está quedando.—Feliks resopló. Llevaba más de media hora acomodando las mesas para la fiesta de Año Nuevo.—Quizá si las ponemos más cerca de la ventana nos quede un espacio en el centro para poder bailar.

El inglés le dio una mirada asesina.

—No. Llevo moviéndolas desde hace una hora. Así se van a quedar.—Arthur sentenció fastidiado.

—Pero...

—Si no te gusta puedes pasar Año Nuevo en tu otro trabajo.

Feliks rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que eso no puedo. La jefa se fue y nos dio vacaciones forzadas con paga. Francine debió habértelo dicho.

—Si, lo hizo.

—¿Lo ves? Por eso quiero que este sitio esté perfecto. Debemos iniciar el año con el pie derecho.

Arthur suspiró.

—Ok, pero tú vas a mover todo como se te antoje. Estoy cansado y fastidiado, lo único que quiero es irme de aquí a las diez, llegar a casa, comer algo y dormir tres dias seguidos.

El polaco se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Dices que no pasarás la noche con nosotros?

—No.

—Pero si todos estaremos aquí.

—No todos, algunos moteros no van a venir, lo pasarán con sus familias. Gilbert se largó a Alemania y volverá hasta la próxima semana.

—Pero Jaime y Gwen...

—El va a cerrar el pub por mi. Hemos pasado los últimos 33 años nuevos juntos, creo que estarán bien si me ausento esta vez.

—Pero y ¿Francine? ¿Ella si va a venir?

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

—Para que hacerlo si puedo preguntártelo a ti, después de todo ella vive contigo.—Dijo Feliks como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Kirkland negó con la cabeza.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra. No leo su mente o hablo con ella todo el tiempo. Cada quien está en su mundo. Así que no te confundas.

—Pero, por la manera en que ella se expresa de ti pensé... pensé que estaban juntos.

Arthur frunció el ceño. Estaba algo confundido.

—Si estamos juntos.

—No me refiero a eso...

Se miraron. Arthur sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. La incomodidad comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

—Ok, seamos claros. Ella y yo somos compañeros de piso, somos amigos y nada más. No confundas las cosas. No está pasando y no pasará nada entre ella y yo ¿te quedó claro?

—Súper claro.

" _No pasará nada"_

Sintió pesar por aquellas palabras, pero eso era la realidad. La primera vez que había intentado algo lo había jodido todo y ahora que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos, no era su plan estropearlo con su mierda sentimentalista.

Guardarse el amor que sentia por ella era su modo de protegerla. De el mismo.

Un hombre ingresó al pub y el polaco fue a atenderlo. El inglés se quedó de pie allí. Iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Suspirando. Con el anhelo impregnado por todo su ser.

* * *

Fran seguía recostada en el sofá. Escuchando la música proveniente de su recien adquirido tocadiscos moderno.

Francine casi lloro de alegría en cuanto había abierto su regalo de navidad. El inglés solo atinó a reír en cuanto vio su expresión. También había un par de vinilos con el.

Dark Side of the Moon y The Wall.

— _Recordé que era tu banda favorita y Mathias me sugirió que te comprara esto. Yo iba a regalarte un millón de dólares pero..._

Por supuesto que lo había abrazado mientras le daba las gracias. Después de aquel regalo cualquier cosa era menos a comparación pero ella le ofreció la caja con las manos aún temblorosas por la emoción. Una cámara instantánea Fujifilm de color azul.

La Polaroid que el inglés había tenido por muchos años sufrió un accidente hacía varios meses atrás y había dejado de funcionar. Miro el regalo y sonrió.

— _Gracias Francine._

 _Francine. ¿_ Francine? ¡Francine!

La joven se sacudió. Arthur le miraba.

—Tierra llamando a rana, ¿te sientes bien?

—Si, tan solo, estaba recordando algo.

—Ok.—El la miro.—Por lo que veo, a menos que quieras ir en pijama, no se ve que tengas muchas ganas de ir al Pub.

—Claro que quisiera ir pero...

—No ha ido desde que pelee con el, ademas, Rómulo se encargó de hacerlo razonar.

Fran recordó el día en que Arthur había llegado con la cara echa un desastre. No estaba tan golpeado como ella pero el bastardo le había echo un corte con algún pedazo de vidrio en la mejilla. La cicatriz estaría allí por siempre

—Tú sabes que esa clase de personas tarde o temprano pierden el juicio, ¿qué tal si se le ocurre aparecerse?

—No va a pasar Francine y si así sucediera no podría si quiera ponerte un dedo encima, nadie lo permitiría y yo estaría allí para cuidar de ti... es decir, el pub entero estaría allí para cuidarte.

La francesa se puso de pie. Le sonrió y con un gesto de infinita ternura le retiró un mechón de pelo de la cara y acarició la cicatriz en su mejilla.

—Te ves cansado. Me habías dicho en la mañana que no pensabas quedarte en el Pub. Hice Lasaña. ¿Qué tal si comemos y vemos la cobertura que hará la BBC?

Arthur asintió.

—Y después podemos ver una película o escuchar música. Quiero sacarle todo el provecho a mi nuevo tocadiscos.

Y así lo hizo la francesa.

Después de haber comido y visto la cobertura, ambos estaban recostados sobre el tapete de la sala, iluminados por las luces del árbol de navidad y las velas aromáticas de la mesita de centro. El olor a canela y malvaviscos se combinaba con la colonia que Arthur siempre usaba. El tocadiscos emitía la música que recibía del celular de la francesa.

—¿En serio? ¿El Quinto Elemento?

—¡Claro! Recuerdo haberla visto de niña unas diez veces seguidas cuando mi abuela la rentó de Blockbuster. La escena que más me gusta es cuando Diva canta y Leelo lucha contra los mangalores.

Arthur río.

—Y yo que pensé que tú película favorita sería algo más ordinario.

—Lo se, soy impredecible. Aunque también hay otras dos que comparten esa posición. "El Profesional" y "La Bamba"

—¿La Bamba?

—Oh por Dios, voy a fingir que no dijiste eso. ¿No has visto esa película?

—Emm nope.

—¡Es la historia de Ritchie Valens! Pionero del Rock and Roll. Debería darte vergüenza el no saber de el.

—Ok, se quien es Ritchie Valens, solo que no he visto esa película. ¿Es buena?

—¡Es de las mejores películas que he visto! Y tiene un soundtrack increíble.

La francesa tomó su celular, buscó la banda sonora de la película y la reprodujo.

"Donna" se comenzó a escuchar.

Francine se puso de pie.

—Ven, está cancion merece un baile.

—Pero no se bailar.

—Descuida, la canción es tranquila, yo te enseñaré.

El inglés se levantó a regañadientes. La francesa colocó sus manos en su cintura y ella puso las en sus hombros.

—Solo da pasos cortos, como si balancearas tu peso de un pie a otro. Así como hago yo.

—¿Tú donde aprendiste a bailar?

—Mi abuela me enseñó. Aprendí cuando era niña.—La joven se aclaró la garganta.—Esa canción la compuso Ritchie para su novia.

—¿En serio?

—Si.

Siguieron bailando en silencio. Donna se terminó y Sleepwalker tomó su lugar.

La francesa miraba los ojos de inglés. Este no podía rehuir a su mirada aún cuando lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas. Algunos segundos después sintió los labios de la joven sobre los suyos. Un beso casto y dulce que pronto pasó a ser un poco más apasionado.

Estaban abrazados cuando se separaron. Arthur colocó su frente en la de la mujer. Ahí estaba, su segunda oportunidad.

—Francine ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Las palabras salieron sin control, una propuesta propia de un adolescente más que de un hombre de casi 35 años.

Fran le miro. Y sonrió.

—Si. Si quiero.

* * *

 _Mi beta está dormida así que cualquier dedazo o falta de ortografía son enteramente mi culpa._

 _Este fic ya va a cumplir dos años y en verdad agradezco a quienes se toman el tiempo de leerme. No hay notas acerca de las canciones esta vez (la habría pero sería larga y ya es muy tarde para seguir escribiendo)_

 _Gracias a **Cobalto585** y a **CecyZm** por sus bonitos comentarios. Se les quiere. Y también un agradecimiento muy especial a **DaniBerbin**. Me encanto tu review y en efecto, "Los heroes seremos nosotros con nuestra voluntad" 3_

 _Rey's theme es autoría de John Williams y Sleepwalk pertenece a Santo Johnny._


	22. Cielo

**_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._**

* * *

Se sentía menos viejo cada que la veía sonreír. Cada que sostenía su mano al caminar, cada vez que se acurrucaban en el sofá a ver un maratón de Outlander o Black Mirror, con ella sentada, dejándole poner su cabeza en su regazo.

Se sentía menos viejo, si, aunque no por ello dejó de sentirse estafado.

Aún cuando estaban llevando un noviazgo formal que era del conocimiento público, Arthur no lograba sacarse de la mente la idea de que era demasiado viejo para ella. De que había nacido en la época equivocada. Quince años era una gran brecha que lo llenaba de inseguridades.

Cada que se veía en el espejo no podia dejar de mirar las arrugas en las comisuras de los párpados. Las líneas que se marcaban cada que fruncía el ceño o sonreía. El hecho de que su cabello rubio estaba a nada de empezar a pasar al gris.

Y de estaba a dos meses de cumplir 36.

Suspiró. Terminando de beber su café. Eran las siete de la mañana y en media hora debería estar en el Pub. Francine se había levantado a hacer su desayuno en lo que él deshacía su sofá cama y guardaba las colchas en el closet.

Se sobo las sienes. Tanto pensar le había provocado una jaqueca.

Tomó las llaves del auto. Encaminándose a la puerta.

—¿Cuando vuelvas del pub podrías pasar a la tienda por huevos y algo de harina? Quiero preparar Canelones pero me faltan esos ingredientes para la salsa bechamel.— La voz de Francine le hizo darse la vuelta.

—Claro.

—Gracias, también dale mis saludos a todos los chicos. Y dile Jaime de la cena que planeamos hacer, que traiga a Gwendoline.

—De acuerdo pequeña rana, se lo haré saber.

Fran se acercó a el antes de que abriera la puerta. Lo abrazó.

—Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo. Te quiero.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y acarició su mejilla. La típica muestra de afecto que ella siempre le ofrecía.

No habían intentado nada más. Ni siquiera un beso francés o el dormir en la misma cama. Francine se limitaba a los gestos simples y aún cuando veía en los ojos de Arthur las ganas de tener algo más, ella, con toda la sutileza y dulzura de la que era capaz, se lo negaba.

El inglés era paciente, pero a Fran le empezó a obsesionar la idea de que aquella paciencia pronto se acabaría.

Con cierta indecisión volvió a besarlo, aunque esta vez con más intensidad. Si Arthur estaba sorprendido por aquella acción no lo demostró. Se besaron por bastante tiempo, las manos del inglés comenzaron a bajar, de la cintura a la cadera y de allí a su trasero. Amasó los glúteos por encima del pijama. Fran se negó a abrir los ojos cuando los labios del hombre dejaron su boca y comenzaron a besar su cuello.

—Mon amour.—Murmuró. Sentía que lo ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.— Se te hace tarde para ir al trabajo.

Kirkland la soltó de inmediato. Fran estaba tensa. Increíblemente tensa. Respiraba entrecortadamente, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y tenía los ojos brillosos, como si estuviera apunto de echarse a llorar.

—Si, seguro.—La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente. —Estaré aquí para la cena.

Fran sonrió y asintió. El se fue y la joven se sentó en el suelo. Por un instante su mente la engañó y sintió que ya no era Arthur sino Scott el que la estaba besando.

A medio día recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de su jefa;

 _"Hola Fran, ¿quieres ir a ver una película conmigo? Supe que pasarán Orgullo y Prejuicio en un cine del centro."_

 _"Me encantaría ir. :) ¿Vendrá alguien más?"_

 _"Seríamos tú y yo. Gilbert está trabajando y las chicas de cabaretito me abandonaron. :("_

Francine sonrió a la pantalla. Le divertían los modos melodramáticos de la mexicana.

 _"De acuerdo, ¿entonces nos vemos en el subterráneo o te espero en una calle en concreto?"_

 _"Yo pasó por ti mi reina :)"_

Y efectivamente, 45 minutos después, Sara le envió un texto diciéndole que estaba esperándola en el estacionamiento. Fran se había arreglado, con jeans, una blusa de manga larga y vans. Ambos de color negro. Tomó su abrigo color durazno, el bolso y salió.

En cuanto se subió al mini copper rojo de la mexicana está le sonrió.

—¿Lista para la aventura de hoy mi güera?

—¡Lista!

La mujer condujo por veinte minutos hasta llegar al cine. Compraron palomitas, refrescos y algunos dulces. La sala estaba desierta, lo cual tenía lógica considerando que era un lunes y eran las tres de la tarde.

Francine se sumergió de inmediato en la pelicula, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando durante las primeras escenas. Donde el Sr. Darcy se enamora poco a poco de Lizzie. Suspiró durante la primera declaración de amor del hombre, la lluvia, las palabras. Era una escena perfecta. Fran sonrió.

Pero Sara era otra historia.

Si Francine pecaba de cursi, ella era un caso perdido. La mujer parecía derretirse. Se sintió extasiada al ver el enamoramiento paulatino de Elizabeth. El viaje de Pemberley. La pedida de mano de Jane por parte del Sr. Bingley y la escena del Sr. Darcy y Lizzie en el páramo al amanecer. Aquella película había incentivando sus ganas de correr a los brazos de Gilbert, sentarse sobre su regazo, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y besarlo hasta que sus mandíbulas se le deshicieran.

Y luego quizá podría tener algo de sexo salvaje con su semental particular.

Las chicas salieron del cine sintiéndose como adolescentes. Aun cuando tenían 26 y 20 años de edad. La mexicana llevó a la francesa a un restaurante de comida italiana. Comenzó una ligera llovizna en cuanto entraron al lugar y la misma se quedaría por el resto del día.

—La semana que viene proyectarán Star Trek Into Darkness. Podríamos verla si es que lo deseas Francine.

—Eso me encantaría. Aunque, me parece extraño.

—¿El que?

—Seran vísperas de San Valentín. No es como si las parejas quisieran ir a ver algo de ciencia ficción.

—Pero si Star Trek también tiene su historia de amor.

—¿Entre el Sr. Spock y Uhura?—Fran había visto la película hacía bastante tiempo.

—No, entre el Capitan Kirk y el Comandante Spock.—Sara asintió mientras bebía un poco de vino.—¿Has visto esa película Francine?

—Claro.

—Y dime, ¿no notaste algo raro en la escena en donde Kirk se sacrifica por su tripulación?

Fran hizo memoria.

—¿En donde Spock y Kirk hablan a través del cristal?—Vio que su acompañante asentía.— Bueno, honestamente vi más amor por parte del vulcano hacia Jim en esa escena que por Uhura en las dos películas.

—También hay otra cosa. Los vulcanos besan con sus manos. Que casualidad que hayan hecho el saludo vulvcano a través del cristal.

Francine asintió.

—Es un buen punto.

—¿Sabes Francine? Hablando de Kirk y Spock. A veces encontramos el amor en el sitio que menos esperamos.

Sara se quedó callada, mirando fijamente su copa de vino.

—Pensé que lo había encontrado cuando aún vivía en Ciudad de México. Estaba muy enamorada de un muchacho llamado Demian. Lo conocí estando en la preparatoria. Fue mi primer amor, mi primera vez. Mi primer todo. Quizá eso me cegó, me impidió ver en lo que él me convertía, en lo que me estaba transformando. —La mexicana salió de sus pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza, visiblemente avergonzada.—Perdona, esto es deprimente y no quiero ponerte triste.

—No, no, descuida.— Se apresuró a contestar la francesa.—Si quieres hablar de ello sabes que voy a escucharte. Tú ya lo has hecho por mi en muchas ocasiones.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Bueno, en ese caso.— Se sirvió un poco más de vino en su copa. Tomó un sorbo.—Para no hacerte el cuento largo, Demian estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y yo estaba cursando mi tercer semestre en la preparatoria. Nuestras citas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más escasas con el pasar del tiempo y el, pasó de ser un tipo súper lindo y encantador a ser un cabron que me celaba por todo. Llegó a pegarme por hablar con mis amigos, o por usar faldas o blusas muy pegadas. Hubo banderas rojas desde el inicio de nuestro noviazgo pero yo las ignoré. El amor me cegó. Con el tiempo me harté y quise terminar con el. Me pidió de mil modos que no lo hiciera, pero cuando vio que no iba a obtener nada se fue. Pensé que me iba a dejar en paz pero un día, cuando salía de la escuela, me golpeó en la cabeza y me subió a su coche.

La mujer suspiro.

—A veces me pregunto si es que grité cuando el me violó. O cuando me dio la golpiza de mi vida. Me dejó tan mal Francine que me tiro en un lote baldío envuelta en una sábana pensando que estaba muerta. Unos vecinos me ayudaron y cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba en un hospital. Recuerdo que mamá y papá estaban destrozados. Yo ya no quería vivir. Un par de meses después ellos me dejaron sola y tomé todas las pastillas que encontré en la casa. Volví a despertar en un hospital. Me dijeron que aparte de la sobredosis de medicamentos había sufrido también de un aborto involuntario.

Sara la miro. Francine se estremeció.

—Te juro que de haber sabido que estaba embarazada, no me hubiese tomado nada. Me sentía completamente vacía pero mis papás nunca se dieron por vencidos conmigo. Después de mis terapias y con todo el apoyo que mis padres me dieron logré salir adelante.

Quise empezar de nuevo y termine en este país porque mi mamá es británica. Con todos los ahorros que tenía y con la ayuda de unos amigos inauguré el cabaretito. Y aquí me tienes, cinco años después. Triunfando.

Fran sintió escalofríos.

— ¿Y qué pasó con Demian?

— Los vecinos que me ayudaron lo habían visto arrojarme a aquel lote. Se juntaron más personas y lo lincharon.— La mexicana se encogió de hombros.— Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. ¿No es así?

La rubia asintió.

—Y después de todo, ¿como es que lograste amar a una persona otra vez?

La morena lo meditó.

—Varios hombres intentaron salir conmigo pero yo los rechacé, sin embargo, Gilbert es diferente. El realmente intentó tener algo conmigo. Aprendió un poco de español porque pensaba que no podía entenderlo, cuando en realidad sólo sentía vergüenza cada que quería platicar. El venia de vez en cuando al bar y cuando platicábamos lo hacíamos sobre cosas triviales. No coqueteaba conmigo de manera descarada. Me respetaba y lo sigue haciendo.

Francine tomó un sorbo de agua.

—Tengo una visión de lo que debería ser una relación y aunque no es perfecta, lo que tengo con el me da tanta estabilidad y mucho amor.— Continuo la mexicana. Confiamos el uno en el otro, se que el va a respetar mis límites y nunca, ni aunque tengamos diferencias muy fuertes sobre x tema me ha alzado la voz o me ha tratado mal.

La francesa vio cómo los ojos de Sara se iluminaban a hablar del alemán.

—Además, mi intuición me dice que él es el indicado. Asi que no te sorprendas si en un futuro te invito a mi boda y a los subsecuentes bautizos de los siete hijos que tendré con el.

Francine y Sara rieron a carcajadas.

—Es en serio Fran.

Ya era de noche cuando llegó al edificio en donde vivía. Mientras caminaba en dirección al departamento, Fran reflexiono en las palabras de su jefa. Eso le hizo recordar el amor y el cariño con el que Arthur la trato después de aquella horrible noche de Julio. Cuanta paciencia y compasión demostró en su largo proceso de curación. Un proceso que aún no terminaba. Pero al igual que Sara, algo en su corazón de decía que Kirkland era el indicado y que podía confiar en que el jamás la lastimaría.

Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá cuando ella llegó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la música que invadía la estancia. La voz de la mujer entonaba los versos de la canción con calidez.

 _And I'll just say that,_

 _Being with you makes me feel less old._

Dejó el bolso y el abrigo en el suelo y después, caminó en su dirección. El inglés se percató de su presencia. Se sonrojó pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Los besos en el cuello que se había atrevido a darle. Inevitablemente vino a su memoria el cómo ella le había rechazado.

La francesa lo miró.

—Francine.— Kirkland se aclaró la garganta. Dios, se sentía tan incómodo.—Quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento, lo menos que deseo es hacerte sentir incómoda.— Sintió que las mejillas le ardían.— Prometo que nada ocurrirá a menos de que tú lo desees. Las cosas seguirán como siempre.

Fran esbozo una ligera sonrisa. Súbitamente se sentó en el regazo del rubio con la piernas abiertas. Estaban frente a frente y ella le besó.

—Si quiero.—Murmuro Francine entre besos.— Te deseo Arthur.

El aludido cerró los ojos, pasó sus manos sobre el torso de la francesa para finamente tomarla de la cintura e intentar acercarla más a él. Las mejillas se le enrojecieron y el pulso de su corazón se aceleró.

—Francine.— Susurró mientras dejaba sus labios y colocaba su frente junto a la de ella.

La francesa rompió el abrazo para poder quitarse la blusa. El inglés hizo lo propio con su camisa.

Las manos callosas recorrieron la piel desnuda de la joven. Tuvo dudas a la hora de quitarle el sostén. Mismas que Fran ayudo a disipar. Sonrió ante el hecho de que tenía un lunar en el seno izquierdo, justo debajo del pezón.

La cargó hasta la habitación y la depositó en el colchón. La luz del baño iluminaba suavemente la estancia. Arthur tenía ganas de que estuvieran apagadas al momento de desnudarse por completo para ella. No deseaba que ella viera las cicatrices en el cuerpo producto de las peleas de su juventud. El vello del pecho que aunque rubio, poco a poco estaba dando paso al gris.

Veía que el pecho de Fran subía y bajaba. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas cuando el terminó de quitarse casi toda la ropa.

La francesa se quitó los pantalones, sintiendo vergüenza por las estrías en sus caderas y el hecho de que no se había depilado las piernas.

Y no quería pensar en cómo la vería Kirkland cuando se quitara las bragas.

Quizá lo que iban a hacer era una equivocación.

En cuanto quedó desnuda, Arthur le dedicó una mirada indescifrable. No sabía si aquello de disgustaba o era de su agrado.

—Es cómo si fuera mi primera vez.— Se atrevió a decir el inglés.

Fran ahogó una carcajada.

—No te burles rana.— Sonrió Arthur mientras se quitaba los bóxers y se recostaba junto a ella.— Es especial cuando lo haces con alguien a quien realmente amas.

Francine le sostuvo la mirada. Después, Arthur la colocó suavemente de lado para luego hacer lo mismo. La joven respiró profundo. El inglés acarició su mejilla, bajo a su cuello, después la clavícula. Se atrevió a bajar hasta uno de sus pechos y tocar suavemente el pezon. Fran se estremeció. Suspiró mientras ladeaba la cabeza y besaba los labios de su novio.

El inglés la beso con tanta suavidad y lentitud que se sorprendió de tener aún esa clase de ternura después de tanto tiempo. Indeciso dejó el seno de la joven y colocó la mano en su cadera, no seguro de que debía de hacer a continuación. Fran la tomo y le guió.

Tomo una pequeña pausa, ambos jadearon. Después colocó esa mano en su entrepierna. Suavemente movió sus dedos sobre su clitoris.

Fran espero a que el flashback viniera a su cabeza como un relámpago. Tal y como siempre ocurría cada que tenía pesadillas. Pero no. Tan solo comenzó a sentir una oleada de placer.

Arthur la besaba con más decisión. Colocó el muslo de Francine encima de su pierna. Sentía la ereccion del inglés en su trasero.

—Arthur...—Susurró Francine.

La joven gimió cuando alcanzó el climax.

Lo siguiente fue una marea de emociones que terminó por abrumar la cansada mente de Francine.

Fue ligeramente consiente de que el se separó por un momento para colocarse un condón. Aún así, Arthur se detuvo, con un silencio que pedía implícitamente su aprobación. Francine lo besó nuevamente. Y luego asintió.

Se abrazaron mientras el se introducía poco a poco en ella. Fue algo incómodo y doloroso para Fran. Tomaron una pausa cuando el estuvo completamente dentro de ella. Luego de unos momentos, el comenzó a mover sus caderas. Aquella acción le arrancó un gemido a la francesa.

Esa noche Arthur descubrió tantas cosas.

Sus manos con ligeras asperezas chocaban con la suave piel de la joven. Los rizos dorados se enroscaban aún más en su nuca. Tenía un tatuaje de un dragón en la espalda y los hombros salpicados de lunares rojos.

Aún con el extasis recorriendo su cuerpo, Arthur se encontró extrañado el rostro de la francesa. Salió de ella para ponerla de espaldas contra el colchón, volvió a penetrarla, moviéndose frenéticamente dentro de ella. Afianzó sus manos a las caderas de la chica mientras ella lo abrazaba. Se besaron, acallando asi los gemidos provocados por el placer. Jadeó y se detuvo en cuanto alcanzó el climax. Observo el rostro de la francesa que le venía extasiada.

—Dime que tú también lo alcanzaste.

Fran rio con suavidad.

—Pudo haber explotado una bomba nuclear y yo no me hubiese enterado. ¿Eso cuenta?

El inglés la beso en los labios.

—Si, si cuenta.

Rato después, mientras aún llovia, Fran yacía entre los brazos del hombre. Escuchando con parsimonia los latidos constantes de su corazón. Recorríendo con cierta obsesión una cicatriz que atravesaba su pectoral izquierdo.

—Me siento estafado.—Murmuro el inglés.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Arthur acariciaba su cabello. Suspiró.

—Te llevo quince años. Es como si me hubiesen robado el tiempo que debería de haber pasado a tu lado. Nací demasiado pronto y tú lo hiciste muy tarde.

Francine rio.

—Tenemos toda una vida por delante.

—Lo se pero, quizá te hubiese gustado más si me hubieras conocido a los 24 y no diez años después. Ademas, a mi me queda menos tiempo que a ti.

—Oh vamos. No sabemos cuándo será nuestra hora. Nadie tiene la vida comprada. Yo simplemente podría atragantarme con un pedazo de pan, resbalar en la tina y golpearme en la nuca o cualquier muerte imprevista y estupida que se te ocurra.

—Si, pero...

La francesa le besó el mentón.

—Tan solo, hay que tratar de aprovechar la vida, vivir con amor. Vivir bien.

El inglés sonrió ante sus cursilerías.

—¿Dirás lo mismo cuando se me caiga el pelo, empiece a caminar encorvado y tenga que usar un bastón?

—Claro.— Respondió Francine.— Además, creo que nunca te he dicho que me dan morbo los abuelos.

La tensión en Arthur se fue con las risas. La estrechó aún más entre sus brazos. Después de unos minutos, Francine susurro.

—Je't aime, mon amour.

Poco a poco el inglés esbozó una sonrisa.

—I love you too my love.— Susurro.

Después de aquello, cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _Está chingadera debió de haber terminado hace mucho, quedó bastante raro. No bromeo cuando afirmo que he escrito esto con ayuda de dos latas de Dr. Pepper y viendo por millonésima vez "Fragmentado" XD. Prometo que ya falta poco para el final. Gracias a Cobalto 585 y a CecyZm por sus comentarios. Las aprecio un montón._

 _Feliz Año Nuevo by the way._

 _El título del capítulo corresponde a la canción "Heaven" de Clairo._


	23. Something about us

**_Hetalia no me pertenece._**

* * *

Francine condujo por las calles de Londres en dirección a casa. Estaba cansada, había sido un día bastante largo en el cabaretito. Y no era para menos, Sara había celebrado su cumpleaños y el lugar estuvo a nada de reventar. Sirvió tantos tragos que perdió la noción del tiempo. No fue sino hasta que le dieron ganas de ir al baño y estando en el retrete se puso a revisar el celular. Lo que para ella fueron minutos para la realidad habían sido horas.

Tenía algunas llamadas perdidas y mensajes de Arthur preguntando si se encontraba bien. Le había contestado desde el estacionamiento, diciéndole que pronto estaría en casa. El inglés no le respondió.

No le sorprendería que se hubiese quedado dormido. Eran casi las dos de la mañana.

La chica encendió su auto, un Ford Focus azul rey del año 2008, en excelente estado a pesar de tener cientos de millas en su haber.

No había querido comprarse un auto más nuevo o costoso. Fue frustrante el empezar a conducir y Arthur no había sido una persona que destacara por su paciencia. Entre gritos, desesperacion y sustos que le arrancaban la respiración al inglés, la francesa había aprendido las leyes de tránsito, estacionarse de reversa y a la vista del britanico se hizo experta estacionándose en paralelo. Todo en menos de mes y medio. Luego hizo su examen de manejo y ahora tenía su licencia.

Aún así, siempre temía que en algún momento su inexperiencia terminara por traicionarla y acabara por estrellar su auto y arrojando así su dinero a la basura.

Daft punk amenizaba su madrugada, quizá cuando acabara " _Instant Crush"_ ella ya habría llegado a su destino. Y así fue.

Entró al departamento, colocó su bolso en la mesita de centro y encontró a Arthur dormido en el sofá, con el pijama puesto, siendo iluminado por las ofertas de los infomerciales, sentado, los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás.

La chica lo sacudió ligeramente, el hombre despertó y le sonrió medio adormilado.

No se dijeron nada, Francine lo condujo a la habitación. Lo recostó en la cama y ella se quitó la ropa para quedar en interiores.

Esa noche de mediados de septiembre estaba siendo bastante calurosa.

Se recostó de lado, dándole la espalda al hombre. Unos segundos después sintió que Arthur se giraba, le pasaba un brazo por el estómago y la abrazaba.

—Recuerda que tienes que ir al pub mañana.—El británico bostezo.— Gilbert ha trabajado mucho en ello.

—Mmmkay.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos, Arthur lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios. Inhalando el suave aroma que desprendía el cabello de Francine.

Gilbert se sentía increíblemente nervioso, aunque claro, jamás lo admitiría.

El lugar estaba listo. Desde la mañana habían cerrado el sitio al público en general. Antonio y el colocaron series de luces amarillas por el techo y la parte superior de las paredes. Las mesas cubiertas por manteles color perla y siendo rematadas por arreglos florales diminutos.

Los moteros ya estaban instalados en sus lugares. Arthur tenía listas las botellas. Champagne si todo salía bien. La mejor cerveza alemana por si querían seguir con el festejo. Antonio, Jaime, Gwendoline, Feliks, Francine. Todos estaban reunidos en el lugar.

Solo faltaban un par de personas.

Su hermano llegó corriendo, aún con la bata del hospital puesta. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos avellana lo seguía. La joven sonreía a todo aquel que veía pasar. El rubio la había sentado en la que sería su mesa y luego fue a donde estaba el otro alemán.

—No tarda en llegar.—Murmuró el mayor sintiéndose increíblemente tenso.

—Bueno, ella siempre ha brillado por su impuntualidad, no te tienes por que preocupar.—Ludwig le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda en un intento por reconfortarlo.

Gil río entre dientes.

Después de unos minutos Sara apareció. El lugar se sumió en un silencio absoluto.

Llevaba un vestido largo, de color durazno, uno que Gil solo podría asociar con una diosa griega. El cabello corto con leves ondas. Un maquillaje sencillo. Pero lo más importante reposaba en su mano izquierda. Específicamente en su dedo anular.

Ludwig lo identificó de inmediato. Era el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. Lo único que le habia quedado a la mujer del que fue el gran amor de su vida. La joya que había escondido en el jardín de su casa antes de que se la llevaran junto a toda su familia a Dachau y que le esperó con paciencia cuando solo ella y su hijo volvieron a casa.

Gilbert le extendió la mano. Sara la tomó.

Ambos tomaron asiento y unos meseros empezaron a servir los platillos. Francine sonrió. Era una hermosa fiesta de compromiso. La primera a la que asistía.

La tarde pasó sin grandes incidentes. Fran prácticamente había devorado la comida y estaba bebiendo su segunda copa de champagne. Sentía las mejillas calientes y una ligereza en su cabeza. Estaba contenta. Miro a su alrededor.

Le sorprendió ver al médico que la había tratado cuando escapó de casa a un lado de Gilbert. Visitar e conmovido al felicitar a la pareja. Jaime, Gwen y los moteros reían con ganas en una de las mesas. Feliks entretenía a la compañera del médico y está atinaba a reírse. Antonio hablaba con Rómulo y sus mafiosos al otro lado del lugar. Las chicas del cabaretito estaban en la mesa de al lado. Llorando de tanto en tanto. Por supuesto que conocían la historia de Sara y lloraban de alegria al verla tan contenta.

Le dio por mirar a su lado. Arthur no había bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol. Parecía ausente. Físicamente el estaba allí pero su cabeza estaba en otro sitio. No. No era otro lugar, su mente se encontraba en el pub, solo que en una época muy distinta.

Luego de un rato, las personas hicieron las mesas a un lado, tomaron las bocinas de la oficina de Arthur y el celular de un motero que tenía Spotify premium.

En la estancia comenzaron a escucharse canciones cursis y melosas. Baladas que hablaban de amores eternos, de vínculos irrompibles. Gwen y Jaime se levantaron en cuanto se escuchó " _Close to you"._ El inglés recordaba que esa había sido la pieza que la pareja había bailado en su boda.

Otros se pusieron de pie cuando se entonó " _Make you feel my Iove._ Sara y Gilbert prácticamente corrieron a la pista en cuanto " _Unchainded melody"_ empezó a reproducirse.

 _"All of me"_

 _"Can't help falling in love"_

 _"Stand by my"_

 _"I say a little prayer"_

Las horas avanzaron entre melodías y a estas alturas, Fran comenzaba a sentirse un tanto decepcionada. Ella y Arthur no tenían una canción. Sabía que era estúpido agobiarse por ello, pero, aunado a la actitud meditabunda que su novio había adoptado, comprendió con tristeza que no bailaría por el resto de la noche.

Sin embargó y para su desconcierto, el inglés se paró de repente, camino en dirección a donde estaba ese celular. Regreso y se sentó a su lado. Espero pacientemente a que _"With or without you"_ concluyera y volvio a ponerse de pie. Las primeras notas de un loop hipnótico y sonoro empezaron a resonar. La francesa reconoció la canción.

El inglés le extendió la mano.

—Por favor.—Murmuro suplicante.

Bailaron prácticamente abrazados, sin decir palabra alguna. Francine se permitió esbozar una sonrisa. Arthur intentó hacerlo aunque el gesto no terminó por salirle. En cambio le dedicó una mirada cargada de anhelo, una que era indescifrable y parecía atravesar por completo su ser. Después unió sus labios con los suyos. Un beso tierno y suave, que concluyó cuando juntaron sus frentes.

 _"Something about us"_ terminó. La pareja volvió a sentarse. Arthur le tomó la mano y se sumieron en un agradable silencio. No se levantarían de su sitio hasta que la fiesta concluyó.

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron al departamento y en cuanto Fran se desmaquillo fueron a la cama. La joven volvió a recostarse en ropa interior y Arthur la imitó. El hombre se acurrucó junto a ella. Colocando la cabeza en su esternón. Escuchando el tenue latido de su corazón. La habitacion estaba a oscuras.

—Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mía.—El británico dijo aquello en medio de un susurro. Luego suspiró.

La francesa sonrió, reconocía aquellas palabras.

—From this day, until the end of my days.—Recitó la mujer completando la frase.

Después de ese día, fue como si Arthur no pudiera tener suficiente intimidad con Francine. Hacia el amor con ella; en la ducha, penetrandola por detrás, mientras le besaba el cuello y masajeaba sus senos. En el sofá, su boca saboreando el sexo de Francine, mientras ella movía sus caderas y acariciaba su cabello. Su cama. En donde la besaba con pasión, acariciaba su piel, y se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para hacerla sentirse amada.

Tenían sexo por las noches, al amanecer o en el crepúsculo. De distintas maneras, pero que tenían en común el que ambos acababan deleitados en su placer.

Francine tomaba la píldora aunque olvidó hacerlo en unas cuantas ocasiones. Arthur pensó que nada pasaría en tanto las tomará al día siguiente.

La despreocupación del inglés no parecía desaparecer con los años y Fran en su ingenuidad le creyó.

Al margen de eso ambos seguieron con su vida. Arthur atendía el pub y Fran seguía aprendiendo nuevas maneras de servir bebidas alcoholicas. Ella continuó comunicándose con Isabel quien le preguntaba si tenía planes de ir a visitarla.

Fran podría hacerlo en algunos meses más y si Arthur así lo deseaba, podría acompañarla.

El británico, por otro lado, no dejó de pensar en aquella fiesta de compromiso.

Meditaba en ella estando en el trabajo. Aún cuando habian pasado casi dos meses de aquel evento.

Inevitablemente empezó a recordar su juventud. Cuando tuvo la fatidica idea de empezar a salir con Jones. Tenía 21 años cuando la vio por primera vez en el campus de la universidad y ella había sido la chica más hermosa que había visto hasta ese momento.

Claro, hasta que conoció a Francine.

Si la belleza de la que había sido su esposa le recordaba a una modelo, solo podía asociar a Fran con una princesa salida de los cuentos de hadas, como los que su madre solía leerle cuando un era niño.

Amaba a Francine, la amaba tanto que dolía.

Se preguntó si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si Amelia hubiera sobrevivido. ¿Habría llegado a conocer a Fran? Y en caso de que así fuera ¿Se habría enamorado de ella? ¿La francesa le hubiese echo caso?

Sacudió la cabeza. Había aprendido que se deprimía si pensaba demasiado las cosas. Siguió sirviendo tragos a sus clientes, intentando ya no pensar en Jones y fracasando por enésima vez.

* * *

" _Padre. Herrero. Guerrero. Madre. Doncella. Anciana. Extraño. Yo soy suyo y ella es mia, desde éste día, hasta el final de mis días"_

 _Esto es corto, pero lo que sigue no tiene mucho que ver con esto. O quizá si lo tenga. Meh._

 _De cualquier modo gracias por leer._

 _El título del capítulo corresponde al tema homónimo de Daft Punk._


End file.
